Donny's Girl
by animeangel1991
Summary: just a bunch of drabbles written by CowabungaChick with donny and my OC 2012 version but some 2003 to it too
1. Chapter 1

**Character Profile:**

_**Name: **_Sara McNeil

_**Gender:**_ Female

_**Race:**_ White

_**Age: **_15

_**B/day: **_August 30

_**Height: **_5'0

_**Weight:**_ 100 lbs

_**Hobbies: **_Shopping, dancing, having fun, parties, music

**Current Information:**

_**Family:**_Kayla/mother, Greg/father

_**Friends:**_April, Donny, Leo, Mikey, Ralph, Splinter, Casey

_**Enemies:**_Purple Dragons, Splinter, Karai, Crane, etc

_**Birth Place: **_New York

_**Possession, make up, jewelry, etc: **_She wears makeup consisting of lip gloss and black eye shadow.

_**Home:**_ Apartment 323

_**Pets:**_ None

**How She Met The Turtles: **Sara was walking home one night from her friend's house. On her way there she was attacked by a group of thugs. Just when she was about to give up hope her knight in shinny armor (or shell) arrived and took them out. Three more arrived to check on their heartbroken brother. She decides to help out with their brother's grief for saving her life, but finds herself falling for the purple clad turtle.

**Physical Description:**

_**Hair style:**_ Light brown hair in a high ponytail, banes swept to the right.

_**Eye:**_ Chocolate Brown

_**Body Type:**_ Slim

_**Marks, scars, tattoos, piercings,etc: **_Sara has her nose, ears, belly, and a eye brow pierced.

_**Clothing:**_ She has on a long, transparent white tank top that says 'Geek is girl' with a picture of glasses underneath it. Hot pink bra that it seen through the transparent tank top. She has on short-shorts with a hot pink belt with white wedges. Last is silver hoop ear rings and bracelets.

**Abilities: **

_**Physical: **_Very little

_**Magical: **_None

_**Weapon: **_None

_**Other:**_None

Chapter 1:

_I'm Sorry..._

He froze, staring into her icy eyes as his brain struggled to process her words like they were an ancient language. They looked at one another in silence both with sadness and regret.

_Wh-Why..._

He looked away with wide eyes now staring at the pavement. His whole body felt hot with embarrassment and eyes stung on the verge of tears. He held it in. Not wanting to make April feel more uncomfortable. The way she stood, the way she looked at him and glance away...

"Ah...I don't know why I-I said that..." he stuttered, "I know..." he couldn't finish his sentence and let out a shaky sigh. It wasn't even worth it.

"Donny, I'm really sorry but I just don't think-"

"April..." he quickly interrupted sharply, "I...I understand."

Of course. Who could really love him anyways?

He heard the snuffle of feet coming towards him. Her brown boots came into view and then the most awful sensation he could ever endure...

A hand on his shoulder.

April felt him stiffen over her hand and she frowned, "Don, listen to me, you are really a good _friend _and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for that day that I met you. You saved me and I'm really thankful." she tried to make the situation better but as she spoke the turtle was already trapped in his own world. Then slowly he backed away from her letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Donny..."

He lifted his head briefly, to take one last look at her, before he darted the opposite direction away from her. April stood with guilt and sadness etching into her heart. His eyes were red and carried the weight of her rejection within. She couldn't bring herself to follow after him but she was scared for him. April resisted the urge to cry instead wiping the tears away and grabbed her mobile.

"L-Leo..."

"April, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

XXX

He could hardly see where he was running to but it honestly didn't matter. He climbed onto the rooftops and just ran.

_I'm Sorry..._

Her words were a painful echo in his mind, a broken record, and a stab at his heart. How? How could he be so stupid? He should have known better and yet he acted on impulse. He always felt that way around her and now it was his downfall. He wanted to forget it. He wanted to forget the whole thing but it was like his mind was torturing him. Telling him to never forget his stupidity...

"_Tonight was really fun, Donny." April smiled at the purple turtle making him practically melt. Lost in what to say he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, his tooth gap peeking a little and faint red at his cheeks. The red actually never faded throughout the night. April must have asked the turtle a few dozen times if he was okay and not catching anything for the cold weather. Donatello insist he was alright in fact he was having the best time of his life with her._

_Tonight he was going to tell her. _

_He was going to finally tell her how he felt about her. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His whole body was shaking and little warm which April noticed. He played it smooth, well at least he tried to. April would giggle at his awkwardness or his sudden habit of tripping over air. Little did she know it was just because he couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart was going to burst if he didn't tell her. He really needed to say it..._

_April suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Donatello was stun a little before awkwardly returning the gesture._

"_April...t-there's something I've been meaning to, uh, tell you actually..."_

_April let go and took a few steps back, still bearing a smile as she stared up at the turtle._

"_Sure." she stated simply. _

He jumped off from the edge, soaring over ally's below and landing heavily, clumsily, onto the next. However, his knees finally gave in stopping him in his blind attempt to try and reach the other end of the world. Anything...anything to just get away...

He brought his hands to his face and let out a small sob. He felt fresh tears pooling down and collecting into his palm. His body felt like it was on fire it was unbearable. He trembled as he continued to cry loud at first before silencing himself with the escape of a whimper. Why did it have to be like this? She never liked him...s-she probably thought she was too good for him! That inside she couldn't bear the sight of the freak she claimed to be a friend. This was _her _fault.

"No...no...what am I thinking..." he whispered to himself. Of course not. This wasn't April's fault. It was his own. His own idiotic thought of even having a chance with a human of all things. He was a freak. His own life was surrounded with the constant reminder of rejection. Rejection from society, rejection of a normal life, friends, rejected from love...

_Donatello shifted his weight between both feet, his hands coming together to entwine and bend from side to side at the wrist. In his mind he was gathering his courage, the exact words he was going to use at the precious moment, and the responses she could come up-_

"_April, I really like you." _

_It came out without even thinking. Just as it left his mouth he wished he could grab it back and swallow it. No no no no. He had everything planned but he wasn't prepare for her sudden change of expression. It was like a hit to the gut. _

"_Donny..." she slowly started but he beat her to it. His heart was clenching tightly inside him and his stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots. He knew it. He messed up he ruined everything but he could fix it. Yes, he can fix it. _

"_Every time I'm with you, you make my heart beat so fast that I might go into cardiac arrest. He-he. You make my brain fuzzy a-and every time you look at me it's like you've trapped me. It's the greatest feeling ever, you-you make me feel like I can take on anything, April. You're the m-most beautifulest girl I've ever seen and I r-really...want us...us to...uh...I just want you and me..."_

_She stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Her mouth was slightly open, eyes wide and glued to the purple turtle and completely speechless._

He punched his fist into the ground making him cry out. He cradled his hand to his chest, lowering his head and let out a sob. The pain in his chest and hand accumulated, fueling his anger that was tearing through his body and waiting to be released. He let out a cry of anger and used his injured to hit the concrete again and again and again and again and aga-

A scream.

The sudden ear-piercing sound echoed throughout the ally behind him.

Donny ran to the edge, he peered down the building to see a young girl trying to fight off a group of thugs. Just as he was about to jump down, she managed to escape and started to run down the ally. Sighing, he began chasing after them.

XXX

It was a little after nine when Sara left her friend's home. As she began to walk it started thundering, so she decided to take a shortcut to avoid the storm. As she turned a corner, she noticed a couple of guys watching her and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, check it out man." She heard one of them say as she walked past them.

She ignored them thinking they would leave her alone if she showed no interest. She sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that shortcut, I get lost every time."

Sara decided to turn around and take the long rout when she notice one of the men blocking her way, she turned the other way only to see the other man and two more surrounding her. She turned back around just as the other man reached for her, she screamed and, in a reflex, punched him causing the man to groan in pain as he grabbed his bleeding nose. The others rushed in quickly in order to grab her but she managed to darted out of the circle shrugging off their hands and running down the ally, hearing them laughing as they chased after her. She began screaming for help.

She didn't make it far before they surrounded her again, causing her to stop. They made kissing sounds and dog growling noises. Sara began to panic and looked around for someone...anybody to help her. Then one of the guys behind her grabbed her shoulder.

"Get off me!" Sara yelled as she whopped him with her purse, knocking him back. Then she kicked the guy in front of her where the sun don't shine, causing him to groan and kneel in pain.

Then one of the others flicked a pocket knife out while the others slammed her against a brick wall, as she screamed and cried for help once again.

She squeezed her eyes closed as she prepared to be brutally gang raped, seeing as no one was around to help her.

Then a miracle came flying as a hug stick struck one of the men in the cheek, causing them to tumble over with the force of the throw.

Sara turned around and gasped. It was a giant turtle! He stared at her with red eyes, like he'd been crying, and an emotionless face. He looked her over for injuries, but saw none. She was beautiful. Just like April...He turned away once the men got up. Their faces turning from rage to fear within a second.

"Wh-What the hell is that?" One of the men asked.

"It looks like a giant turtle!" Another man answered.

"Are we really gonna fight a giant turtle? What if it bites?"

"You idiot! It's a turtle! Turtles are slow!"

"Hey! That's a very hurtful stereotype!" Donny glared at the men. "But I see all you humans are so high strung on yourselves that you wouldn't notice, or even care, that we mutants have feelings!"

Sara winced at the tone the turtle used, but she could clearly hear the hurt in his voice. Has his heart been broken by a human? Either way she found herself not afraid, but intrigued by the mutant.

"Why should we care about the feelings of a monster like you?"

"Yea, your a big, stupid, ugly thing."

"You're the missing link."

"You shouldn't be loved you should be studied."

"No woman in her right mind could love you."

Donny looked down as he thought about April. How she was terrified of him when they first met. The way she looked at him when he confessed his feelings to her.

"_Donny...I'm sorry..."_

Something in him snapped. A white flash and a sharp ping in his chest. And next thing he found was himself knocking the thugs left and right, in pure rage mode. Three of them managed to get away except for one, who was now pinned to the wall by his throat. Donny reared his fist back and clenched his fingers tightly.

He felt his wrist being firmly held back into a painful hold. Donny turned his head in surprise, seeing the familiar green beside him and other bodies around him. The man took that moment to run. The grasp lessen making him let out a pained gasp but it soon faded into a throb.

"Hey." Raphael's voice sounded first. Don saw his brother move in front of him with a frown and concern look. Donatello felt tears suddenly sprung from his eyes as he stared back at his brother. He closed his eyes and let himself to completely break in front of his siblings. He let loose his broken heart, his sorrow and pain.

"Come 'ere" this time it was Leonardo at his right side. He felt his gentle hand warp itself at the side of his head and the other on his shoulder. Pulling him to lay on his plastron which Don quickly yearned for. He rested against his brother as he cried. Feeling Michelangelo's comfortable hand in his and Raphael offering words of little reassurance.

"You'll be okay, little brother."

"_Donny...I'm sorry..."_

Sara watched the touching scene before her. At first she was a bit alarmed when more mutants showed up, but she relax once she heard the word 'brother' and...'little'? He was the tallest but slimmest out of them all!

She watched as he broke down and she felt her heart soften. Was he that in love with her? She couldn't imagine what kind of life it must be for them. _It must be so lonely...They only have each other..._Sara slowly walked toward the turtles, stopping when they looked her way.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." She smiled nervously, but frowned sadly when he didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Don't take it personally he just had his heart broken..." The turtle in blue told her.

"Yeah, don't mind him..." The turtle in orange smiled sadly.

"Oh...okay."

Then the turtle in blue's voice turns serious, "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine thanks to your brother! I don't wanna think about what would have happened if he hadn't...arrived when he did..." She trailed off trembling, but she shakes her head to snap out of it. "My name's Sara by the way."

"My name's Leonardo and these are my brothers."

"Raphael." The one in red grunted. She noted he seemed wary of her so did Leo.

"And I'm Michelangelo!" The one in orange said excitedly with a goofy grin on his face. She smiled. _He must be the silly one. _

"Nice to meet you." Sara smiled then looked at the one in purple, who still had not looked up at her, and waited for him to introduce himself. "So is my hero gonna introduce himself?"

The turtles looked at their brother, realizing he had not uttered a word. Donny's eyes were glazed and unfocused. He was lost in his own sad little world.

"Uh, this is Donatello." Leo said on Donny's behalf.

_Donatello, huh. Sounds smart._

"So you're not scared of us?" Mikey asked suddenly.

"Well honestly I was more startled than anything at first, but once I realized you all were the good guys it didn't matter. You may be different on the outside, but it's the inside that counts." Sarah smiled.

That made Mikey smile and hugged her. She returned the hug. The other two smiled.

"Will you be our new friend?" Mikey asked.

"Well, sure." Sara smiled.

Mikey whooped happily as he spun her around. Sara screamed and laughed playfully.

XXX

It was a week since the incident. Donatello had been locked inside his room refusing to let anyone come inside. The only acknowledgment he gave to his brothers and their new friend Sara that he was still alive were simple one worded replies or grunts. He ignored Raphael's empty threats to bust down his door and drag him out. He remained silent whenever Mikey attempted to bribe him with games or food. Whenever Leonardo or even Splinter tried to make conversation with the turtle they were just given the simple 'I'm fine now go away' answers. He just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?

His room was pitch black minus the small light that came from underneath Donatello's blankets. He was nestled in his bed with pillows and blankets crowding around him like a shelter. He had his blankets covering his head along with his mobile, his shell cell, firmly grasped in his shaky hands. He had a blank expression as he stared at April's number and photo ID. The memory of how he cleverly obtained it and how he quickly took a photo of her when she wasn't looking. He rubbed the screen with his finger and let out a sigh. He canceled the action to escape the image on his phone but soon finding himself unable to part from it. He returned to the page with her number and photo. The overwhelming urge to cry built inside him...

"Donny?"

He tightly grasped the mobile in his hands, bringing it closely to his chest and closing his eyes.

_Go away Raphael...please..._

"Hey, can you come out I...uh...I just wanna talk." Raphael said. He was a little frustrated that he had to talk to the door instead of his brother. He promised himself he wouldn't get angry just for Donny's sake. Everyone was worried for the purple turtle. Donatello was barely coming out to eat if at all. He understood that he was hurting but Raphael couldn't just allow him to hurt himself like this. He sighed after waiting a few seconds after no reply. Possibly playing the 'I'm sleeping' card which he knew was bull crap.

"Donny!" Raphael knocked much louder for the others attention.

Still nothing.

He growled under his breath and he tried prying the door open with his hands. Donatello was the only one with a locked room much to his dismay. Raphael resisted the temptation to break the doors with his fists instead tried again.

"Don, can you just come out to eat something? I'll have Mikey make you something that doesn't wanna make you throw up."

Raphael waited and waited before finally he heard the sound of a small _click _then the slide of the door. Donny opened his door reveling his still miserable appearance. Raphael immediately noticed the dark bags under his eyes and felt himself get angry.

"How long have you been up?" Raphael asked but Don only shrugged his shoulders. The red turtle held back his fury and urge to yell. He gently placed his hand over Don's shell leading him away from his dungeon and into the land of the living.

They made there way into the kitchen where Mikey, Leo, and Sara were sitting having a conversation. Mikey was stirring something in a large bowl while listening to Leo's banter. Once Raphael and Donatello appeared the three quiet themselves to look at Don. Leo, like Raph, noticed Donny's ill appearance and alarmingly lanky form.

"Annd he rises! The beast from his cave emerges-"

"Shut it!" Raphael growled at the youngest. Mikey moved a couple of steps back and gave Donny a small smile. However, the turtle's eyes were narrowed, tired, and gazed at the counter in front of him. It was obvious that he was still reluctant to leave his sanctuary but he couldn't deny his hunger.

"Here, Donny, I'll get you something to eat and drink you can sit at the sofa." Sara told him. Don looked up and nodded before moving slowly back towards the living room.

"Wa- hmmm..." Leo lost his opportunity as Don disappeared from his sight.

"He still bummed, huh?" Mikey said with a small scowl as he furiously stirred.

"He needs to snap out of it" Raphael replied harshly.

Leo glared to the red turtle, "What? This isn't something you can just 'snap out' from. He really liked April he's devastated."

Sara didn't know April, but from what she's heard she was their first and best friend, and Donny's first love. She frowned, she knew how rejection felt. Poor Don. Maybe she could talk to him. After all, she gotten to know everyone else but Donny...

"Yeah, well, I give him another week before he forgets about the whole thing." Raph shrugged. Leo shook his head in disbelieve.

"Has she called at all?" Mikey asked.

"Once two days ago just to see if he was okay." Leo replied his tone apathetic. He couldn't deny his anger towards April for hurting his brother. Raphael was also just as mad at April even to go as far in saying that she was no longer allowed to be apart of their lives anymore. Mikey was torn which was understandable. April was there friend after all.

"Who cares about her." Raphael snarled, "What are you making anyways?"

"Cheese and chilly mix for nachos!" Mikey announced proudly. He looked into the bowl but then made a face. "Well I bet it taste better than it looks."

"Give him something more settling for the stomach." Leo got up from the stool to look into the bowl and made a similar face, "Is it suppose to look like that?"

"What? You never had chilly before?" Mikey retorted.

"No. Is it suppose to have beans?"

Raph ignored the rest of the conversation as Sara opened the fridge to see what she could give Don. He watched her with gratitude in his eyes. Of course he'd never admit it, but he was glad to have met someone who cared so much for his brother. It was obvious that she 'liked' Donny with the way creamed over him. Of course, it's not like she trys to hide it anyway...

He smirked as she walked by, _You better snap out of it soon, Don, or else you may miss this second chance..._

Donatello sat at the end of the sofa, his head resting on the arm rest and watched the blank television in front of him. His memories rushed back to him when she sat with him on the same side watching a funny comedy. They ate popcorn and once the movie was over they used the remaining to try and see if April could catch them in her mouth. He remembered when she sprained her ankle and stayed on the sofa with him close by. He watched her sleep, admiring her beautiful and rested features. He remembered quickly slipping behind the sofa just as she began to wake and pretend he just came in to check on her.

"Donny..."

Sara was in front of him with a case of jello and a large glass of water.

"This is just for now. I can make you some soup if you want." Sara attempted to hand Donny the glass of water, waiting for his response but it didn't come. Don continued to stare at the blank telly with eyes barely able to keep open.

"Donny?" She was starting to get worried about him. This was getting bad. She sat the jello cups onto the sofa and placed the water on the ground.

"Donny will you talk to me please? Maybe I can help, after all, you saved me." Sara sat at eye level to Donny. Don snapped out of his trance and looked up at Sara's chocolate brown eyes with a startled and made a small whimper. Tears fell soon after which only made Sara feel horrible. Don leaned forward placing his head on her chest and wrapped is arms around her.

"Don..." Sara protested weakly but didn't move a muscle away from him. Sara listened to Don's sniffling and moans with an aching heart. Donny really needed some one right now. Sara lifted Don's head away from her chest, regretting the action once she saw Don's pained expression.

"I need you to eat something."

"Tired..." Donatello whispered.

Sara sighed, "Just...just eat at least two cups and finish this water, okay?"

Don nodded, "Okay..."

XXX

Donny finished his small meal and drank his water. Sara noticed that he had trouble keeping his head up so she let Don sleep on the sofa. At least she could keep an eye on him while he slept. Plus she might be able to convince him to eat some soup once he woke. Donny was already a head of Sara, he curled himself into a tight ball on the sofa and buried his face in the cushions. Sara took the empty cups to the sink and glass then went to Donny's room to grab some blankets and pillow for him. She switched on the light to see that everything in his room was neat and organized except his bed. Sheets were everywhere including the floor and some pillows were missing their case. Sara collected two blankets and a pillow that was on the ground just as she lifted the pillow something fell out. Donny's shell cell hit the ground with a loud _thud _and blinked on. Sara tossed the pillow on top of the blankets she was going to depart with and picked up the mobile. The screen was on, displaying an image of April and her contact information. So this was April...She _was_ pretty...Sara stared at the screen for a while before turning the mobile off and placing it on Donatello's desk. She sighed, lifting up the blankets and pillow and closed his door.

Donny was still asleep in the same position when Sara returned. She set the blankets down to lift Donny's head to place the pillow. Apparently, she wasn't quick enough and Don jerked awake. He stared up at Sara with half opened eyes. Sara noticed the tear streaks that still stained his cheeks.

"You okay?" Sara asked, placing her hand on Don's shoulder. Don blinked a few times but remained silent. Sara decided to let it slide, she didn't want to see Don cry.

She grabbed the blankets and carefully wrapped them around Donatello.

"Sara..."

She stopped what she was doing, "Wass up?"

Don turned his head a little, just enough to see Sara. Sara noticed that his eyes were starting to gloss a little as they stared at one another in silence.

"Don't leave..."

"I'll be here-"

"Stay here please..." Donatello begged through his grogginess, "I don't want to be a-alone..."

Something inside Sara felt like it shattered into pieces in her stomach. A small tear escaped and slowly moved down Don's cheek. Sara quickly caught it with her finger, trailing it all the way up to his eye and over his mask. Don closed it so that Sara could wipe his tears that collected.

"You'll never be alone, Donny, I promise you that." Sara carefully lifted Don's upper half so that she could sneak in. Don allowed her to take his pillow's spot, laying his head down on Sara's thigh was more comforting. After a few minutes of silence, Sara caught the sound of Don's sobbing. It was low and almost faint as if he didn't want to be heard. He had his eyes shut tight and his body shook at every breath.

She placed a hand over Donny's head, "It's okay, Don." Sara whispered to him.

"...loved her...loved her so much..."

"I know, it's okay." Sara listened to Donny's rambles. Don stopped after a few minutes before slipping into slumber. Sara sighed, feeling him relax a little but still unsettled at the same time. Here laid her hero in pain and misery from a stupid girl. Leo was the only one that was pulling her back from marching up to April and telling her off.

She laid her head back listening to the slow breathing from him.

He'll make it. He won't be alone through it. She smiled lovingly and rubbed Don's head fondly.

She looked at him as she lightly rubbed his smooth green skin as she silently promised him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close! Hear my thoughts in every note oh oh!" Sara sings as she walked back to her apartment with grocery bags in each arm. After she had checked on Donny and hung out with him the other day, she noticed her food supply had gotten really low...

Anyways she walked back to her apartment in the dark of the night, after all, the turtles did make sure she always had a can of pepper spray on her. She looked up at the night sky and saw all the stars are out. But she also noticed a shadow jump across a building. Being the curious person she was, she decided to go investigate. She started climbing the fire escape carefully, making sure not to drop her sacks. As she was making her way to the roof, she saw the nice little greenhouse the owners had set up, but she didn't see the shadow.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Sara whispered. No answer at first, but then she saw the shadow again. She set her sacks down and went to investigate.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" She heard a voice say. She turned straight around and saw Donny standing there, waiting for her to answer him.

"I saw a shadow." She admitted.

"So you come and check it out? That's not the smartest thing to do." He smirks.

"Hey!" She protested, then raised an eyebrow. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Well...I don't know. Things have been...weird back home. Raph and Leo are fighting more than normal and all Mikey wants to do is play this new game. Usually it doesn't bother me because I'm so caught up in some of my projects, but I've been stuck on a few lately." He says with a sigh and goes to sit on one of the benches. She follows him over and sat down, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Maybe you're stuck because of all the fighting." She said.

"Maybe." He says. He just shakes his head though. Sara trys and think of something to cheer up the smart turtle brother. Then she smiled.

"The stars are pretty tonight." She says. She saw his frown turn to a smile as he looks up.

"I know! It's the first time in weeks that it's been this clear! You can see everything!" He says, then frowns again. "Sorry, I'll stop talking before I bore you to death." Sara smirked a bit.

"I don't see how you can. I mean, I'll bore you before you bore me." She laughed. "I'm kind of a star fanatic."

"Really?" He asks.

"Yeah. Ever since I was little. I just always thought they were so romantic" She says, then laughed a bit. "Don't tell the others, but I think it would be the most romantic thing ever if a guy named a star after me." They both laughed a little.

"I won't tell them."He smiles. "So what's your favorite constellation?"

"Gah Donny, don't ask me that! There are too many to choose from." She said. "But if I just HAD to choose. It'd probably be Pegasus. What about you?"

"Like you said, it's too hard. But I would have to say Draco is pretty cool." He smiles.

"Yeah." Sara said. The two ended up talking about stars, constellations, theories, he suddenly stops and looks around. "What's up Donny?" She asked.

"Shh. I hear something." He says. She sat there quietly while Donny went to investigate. She trys and be as quiet as she could as she slipped her hand into her purse to grab her can of pepper spray, just in case. Suddenly, she felt a hand go over her mouth and other hands grab her. Sara squirmed as they lifted her up and started to carry her away. She screamed under their hand, hoping Donny will at least hear that. He does and turns around to see her being carried away.

"Sara!" He yells and starts to run after her. She kept squirming against the people that kidnapped her but it doesn't do any good. She saw Donny getting farther and farther away as he trys to keep up with her. Then she feels a sharp pain in her arm. Everything starts going blurry and she could hear Donny's voice become distant and then everything goes black...

XXX

"Well, well, well, look who's up." Sara heard a voice say. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She was strapped down to something and couldn't move her arms. From the shadows, a man emerges. He has black hair and a Purple Dragon tattoo down his arm. He waits for her to say something but she remained quiet. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here, hmm?" He asks. Sara just looks towards the ground though. "You seem to be close to the turtles. One of my men told me they came to your rescue a few weeks ago. They must cherish you like they do that O'Neil girl." He says, starting to pace in front of her. She stays quiet. "So, if they do, they should be on their way to rescue you." He grabs her face and makes her look at him. "Thank you for allowing me to use you as bait."

"Get your hands off her, Hun!" Sara heard a voice say out of the corner of her eye, she could see the turtles, weapons drawn and a look of pure hatred on their faces. Even, Donny, the turtle pacifist.

"Ah, turtles. Why must you be so predictable? It's not fun." Hun chides. "I knew you would come for the girl."

"Of course we would come for her Hun." Donny says with his eyes narrowed.

"Let's just get Hun's butt kickin' over with already!" Raph says and twirls his sais. He runs at Hun and jabs at him with both sais. Hun easily avoids it and punches him to the side. Leo takes Hun by surprise and slashes at him with his katana. Hun falls to the floor but quickly gets back up to take on the four turtles. Sara watched in horror the whole time. Wanting to scream whenever one of the turtles gets punched by Hun. But then she started to smile. Hun is starting to lose energy ant it's making his fighting weaken. Mikey whacks him in the sides several times with his nun-chucks while Donny knocks him back with is bo-staff. Leo delivers the final blow that sends Hun falling towards the ground. It was quiet as they waited for him to get back up, but he didn't. Then, they ran over to the chair. Sara winced as she rubbed her raw,red wrists.

"We have to go before reinforcements come." Leo commands. The other three nod and then she finds herself being lifted by Donny. They run full force out of the dark room and end up in an alley, where they head down to the sewers. As soon as she's down there, she felt safer.

"I can walk now Donny." Sara said. He nods and then sits her down on her feet. It's silent as the five walk back to the lair, but when they do get there, Raph blows up.

"Well this is just great! Now, not only do we have ta worry about April getting' kidnapped, we gotta worry about Sara too!"

"Sorry." She says sheepishly.

"It's not your fault Sara. I should have gotten us out of there faster." Donny sighed.

"No sir! It's not your fault either!" She scolded. "It was probably going to happen eventually so don't feel like it's your fault Donatello!"

"But-"

"No!" Sara said. "Now, I have to go home. Want me to go by myself? Or does somebody want to drive me?"

"I'll take you." Donny volunteers. Sara says goodbye to the others and then hops in the Shell Raiser with Donny. A few minutes later, Donny pulls up beside her building.

"Dang it." Sara murmured.

"What?" Donny asked.

"I left my groceries on that building." She says, smacking her forehead.

"Want me to go get them?" He asks.

"No. they're probably all gross now. I'll just go tomorrow morning." She sighed. She got out of the passenger seat and went around to talk to Donny through the driver window.

"Sara, I'm seriously am sorry about tonight." He says.

"I know Donny. But don't let it bother you. I'm tougher than I look." She smiled. "Night Donny"

"Goodnight Sara." He grins, his tooth gap peeking a little. "See you soon?"

"Definitely." She says.

"Cool, well, bye!" He says. She waved as he drives away, then turn around and sigh. She walked into the building and go straight to her apartment. After changing into her pajamas, she went straight to bed.

XXX

Sara got up in the morning and started to get ready so she can go shopping for more groceries. She showered, got dressed, and ate breakfast. After all that is dine, she slipped her flip-flops on and head out the door. But she got a surprise when she saw two paper bags down in front of her door. She looked down in confusion and then her eyes grazed over a note attached to one of the sacks.

_Dear Sara,_

_I stopped back by your groceries last night. You were right, they were completely rotten. So, I put on my disguise and went to get you some new ones. I hope I got everything right. Anyways, I hope to see you soon! We have to continue our space conversation!_

_Love,_

_Donny_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Last week, Sara agreed with Mikey that she would come over to the lair this week to hang out. The day came and Mikey came to pick her up in the Shell-Raiser. He's a scarier driver than Don is, that's for sure.

"Mikey, slow down!" Sara says, gripping onto the chair for dear life.

"But that's no fun!" He laughs. He pulls into the garage and then she headed down to the lair with the youngest turtle brother. "We're going to have so much fun Sara! I have the whole day planned out!" Mikey tells her excitedly as they both walked into the lair.

"Great! Sounds awesome Mikey!" She smiled.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter suddenly yells. They both turn around to see Master Splinter giving Mikey a look. Donny, Leo, and Raph are standing beside him with smirks on their faces. Master Splinter turns to Sara with a kind smile. "I am sorry Sara, Michelangelo will not be doing anything until he cleans the kitchen like I told him to." He says with a glare back at Mikey.

"Aw man!" Mikey whines.

"Do what your sensei says!" Sara scolded, smiling a bit, and then pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Sara!" Mikey protests. Master Splinter follows after him, giving him a huge list of things to do.

"So what did Mikey do to deserve kitchen duty?" Sara asked the others.

"He was reading a Silver Sentry comic instead of practicing like Master Splinter told us to." Leo says.

"Oh. Bad move Mikey." She laughed. The guys kind of disperse, going to do their own things. She watched Donny work on a project for a while, but then went see what Raph's doing. She walked in there and saw him working on his bike. She talked to him for a while before Raph kicked her out because she was distracting him. So, she wondered around the lair for a while before coming up to the living room. She saw Leo sitting on the floor in a criss-cross position. Getting really curious, she went and sat in front of him. "What are you doing Leo?" She asked.

"Meditating." He answers.

"What's that?" She asked, tilting her head. He opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Well, it's like training… but for the mind." He says.

"Is it hard?" Sara asked and he laughs a bit.

"It can be. You have to stay really focused and let nothing distract you. See, watch." He closed his eyes and got back in his meditation pose. "Try and break my concentration." She thinks for a second then claps her hands rapidly in front of his face. Nothing. No motion what-so-ever.

"Hmm." She says. She waved her hands around his head and started snapping. That doesn't work either. "You're good." Sara says. Still nothing. Just then, she got a slight smirk on her face. "OH MY GOSH! HUN HAS ME LEO!" Sara yelled right in his face. She smiled triumphantly, but then her mouth gapes when she saw he still hasn't moved. Getting aggravated now, she stood up and tried to think. She started to smile when she saw his katanas strapped to his shell. She takes a deep breath and then snatch one of them right out of their holder. His eyes shoot open and he stands up.

"Give me my katana!" He says. Sara started laughing and handed it back to him. In his aggravation, he sits back down and goes back to meditating. She sat in front of him once more and tried to calm down. His face was just so funny though! As soon as she calmed down, she tried and position herself the way Leo is. Once she got that, she looked at him.

"Can you teach me how to meditate, Leo?" Sara asked. He slowly opens his eyes and looks for a hint of joking on her face.

"Do you really wanna learn?" He asks and she nodded. "Um, okay." First, he gets her sitting right. Apparently she had done it all wrong. Once she got the correct sitting position down, Leo tells her to clear her mind and open up her spirit. Immediately, she felt calmer and more focused about things. After a few minutes, Sara felt like she really had this down. "You're doing really good for a beginner." Leo comments. She didn't break out of her trans. But she did hear him slightly laugh at her concentration. "Really good." He repeats. They both sit there for a while, meditating in the comforting silence.

"Leonardo, I see you are teaching Sara to meditate." She heard Master Splinter say. She decided to let Leo break his concentration first.

"Yes, sensei. She's really good for a beginner too." Leo says. She smiled and then open her eyes.

"It's not that hard." She shrugged.

"I am glad you think so Sara." Master Splinter slightly laughs and then leaves to check on Mikey.

"So, I assume you find meditation helpful?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. I feel calm and… focused." She smiled.

"Well that's good. Especially if we're all going to pitch in and help teach you fighting skills." He says with a half-smile. She looked at him with wide eyes and then slowly started to smile.

"Seriously?" She asked. He nods.

"You need them. Especially with all the situations you seem to get yourself into. A can of pepper spray won't always work." He says.

"Cool! I'm gonna be able to kick butt and take names! Woohoo!" Sara cheered and attacked Leo in a hug. "Thanks Leo!"

"You're welcome." He says.

"Finally I'm done!" Mikey says and walks over to them from the kitchen.

"Mikey! I'm gonna learn to fight!" She smiled widely at him. He starts laughing.

"Yeah! We talked to Splinter about it and he said it was okay! You're gonna be one kick-butt girl once we're done teaching you!" Mikey smiles.

"Awesome!" She laughed and stood up excitedly. "Now, about those plans for the rest of the day?"

"Oh yeah!" Mikey smiles. He grabs her hand and runs over to Raph's punching bag. He quickly tapes her hands and then grins at her. "Time to learn ninjitsu, Sara!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Any mutant turtles home?" Sara yelled into the lair. "Or a mutant rat?" She decided to come visit the turtles in her free time today. She's actually been doing that a lot lately. So when she got here, she didn't see any fun loving, orange clad ninja turtles rushing to the door when she walked in and after some thorough searching she concluded they weren't here. "HELLO?" Still no answer. Sara walked through the lair for a bit, checking every room twice and making sure to look everywhere, when suddenly she heard an engine rev up. Smiling, she ran towards where the sound came from, Raph's room. "Raphael?" She asked as she peered in the doorway. Then she shrieked when she saw a wrench flying at her head! Ducking down, she barely avoided it. "What the heck was that for? That could have taken my head off! Sir, you would not have had a very happy family!" Sara yelled at him and enter the room.

"Sara?" He asks with a puzzled expression as he stands next to his bike and rubs oil off his hands. "How tha shell did you get in?"

"Donny gave me the pass code." She smiled slyly. He just groans and smacks his head. When he takes his hand away, she started laughing at the oil hand print stamped on his bald head. She tossed him a rag off the bench. "You got a little something there." She laughed and point to his head. He groans again and rubs it off quickly. "So, where are the others?" She asked and took a seat on his hammock bed.

"I don't know where tha guys went. I thought Master Splinter was still here." He mumbled and went to pick up the wrench off the floor.

"He never answered me." She said.

"Maybe he was trying' ta block ya out." Raph smirks. She rolled her eyes and tossed another rag at his face.

"You didn't answer me either." She pointed out. He just nodded towards the stereo in the corner.

"I was listening ta music." He says.

"What were you listening to?" She asked.

"Just rock." He says. Sara started to get really frustrated. Raph isn't much of a conversation person. She decided to try again.

"So, do you like your bike?" She asked.

"Yeah." He says.

"Have you named it yet?"

"What?"

"Have you named it yet? Like, is it a boy or a girl? I would assume it's a girl considering you're a guy. So what's her name?" She asked. He just looked at her with a very confused face. "You haven't named her, have you?"

"Not now, not ever." He replies, then goes back to fixing his bike.

"I'm gonna call her Roxie." She concluded. He looked at her with that confused look again, but she saw a bit of interest in his eyes.

"Why Roxie?" He asks.

"Well, she's like you. She's red, and she has spunk. So, find a name that starts with 'R' but is also a spunky name. And boom! Roxie was born!" She laughed. He tries to hide it, but she can still hear him try and turn his laugh into a cough.

"Fine. Roxie it is." He smirks.

"Woohoo!" She cheered with a giggle. "Hey Raph?"

"What?" He asks.

"Is riding a motorcycle fun?" She asked.

"You've never been on a bike before?" He asks with a raised eye ridge. She shook her head no.

"I've always wanted to, but the opportunity just never really came." She said. Sara hopped down from the hammock and went to sit on the motorcycle's seat. She grabbed onto the handlebars and start to twist them. As she gave a small smile, she noticed Raph watching her carefully. "You never answered my question. Is it fun?"

"Yeah, I guess. I love it, so I guess it's considered fun." He shrugged.

"Sweet." She says. As she sat there twisting the handlebars some more, something plops down in front of her. She picked it up and saw it's a helmet. With a slight smile, she turn to Raph. "What's this for?"

"Put it on and scoot back." He says, grabbing his own helmet off the desk. "We're going for a ride."

"Seriously?" Sara squeaked, trying to contain all her excitement.

"Geez, you're gonna blow up with all this excitement your holdin' in." He smirks, puts his helmet on, and then climbs on in front of her. When he starts the bike, she takes her hands and held onto his shoulders. She felt him laugh a bit and then he revs it up, popping a wheelie in the process. She screamed and grabbed onto him tighter. Then a thought occurs to her.

"Hey Raph, how do you get this thing out of the lair?" She asked.

"Like this." He says. He zooms out of his room and heads towards the door. He presses a little button on his bike and the door opens right up. After zooming through the sewers for a while, he comes into a tunnel that looks sort of like a train tunnel. But it looks abandoned. He hops up onto the sidewalk and drives up the stairs and to street level. "Just like that!" He yells back to her.

"Awesome!" She laughed, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew if the other turtles knew what she were doing, their heads would explode. They are really protective of her. Raph's the only one who doesn't treat her like a complete china doll. He makes a sharp turn and she felt her body shift to the right. Then he pops another wheelie. She continued to giggle like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Now you're just showing off!" She laughed.

"So?" He asks. It's then that she realized he's headed for a blown out bridge. Some beams were rusting pretty badly so the city decided to blow it up and reconstruct it. But it wasn't reconstructed yet. Sure, it wasn't that HUGE of a jump, but it was still dangerous. Raph speeds up. "Raph…" Sara said cautiously. "The bridge is out!"

"I know." He says and she could hear the smirk in his voice. He speeds up some more.

"RAPH!" She yelled. He hits the ramp and she screamed through the air while Raph cheers. A few seconds later, they finally get to the other side, safe and sound. He comes to a halt and waits for her response.

"So?" He asks and turns around to look at her. She still had a horrified look on her face, but she could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She could hear her speedy heartbeat in the silence of the night. Suddenly, a big grin stretches across her face.

"Do it again!" Sara laughed.

XXX

After about three hours out riding around with Raph, Sara started to feel really tired. All the adrenaline must be wearing off or something. Raph saw her sleepy expression and decides it's time to go back to the lair. Sara rested her head on his shell and nap for a short time while he drives back to the lair. When she felt the bike come to a stop, she tried to get off, but she ended up falling to the floor. Raph looked at her with a puzzling expression, but she just started giggling.

"Raph? Are you back?" She heard the voice of Leo say. She looked towards the door and saw the other ninja turtles standing in the doorway. She started giggling up a storm again.

"What happened?" Mikey asks.

"She's really tired." Raph laughed.

"Oh sleep." Sara finally sigh and roll over on her stomach, loving the feeling of the cold floor on her skin. Then she felt two arms pick her up. "Aw!" She whined.

"Do ya think Splinter'll mind if she stays here for the night?" Raph asks.

"I don't see why not. Especially in this state." Leo smirks at her. They take her into the living room where they set her down on the couch. Mikey runs off to find blankets and a pillow, but she was already halfway asleep. Before barely slipping out of consciousness Sara felt someone lift her head up and lay it back down on a soft object. Then she felt two warm blankets cover her.

"Isn't she cute when she sleeps guys?" Mikey asks. She smiled a bit before completely drifting into deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Kick higher!" Leo yells at Sara. Today marked the first day of her training with the guys. After they all stretched, Master Splinter took Raph, Donny, and Mikey to go practice with weapons while he left her with Leo. They both meditated for about an hour before he decided to start her off with some basic kicks and punches. So far she was doing really well at grasping the concept of fighting, but Leo's very critical. She started again, this time raising her leg a bit higher and actually hitting Leo's hand. "Again." Leo orders, a slight smile on his face. She nodded and then did it again. After about 20 times of doing it over and over again, he nods in satisfactory. "Well done Sara. You can have a break." He says. She smiled and slouch forward.

"Thanks Leo." She says. But instead of moving anywhere, she dropped to the floor in a starfish formation. "My legs are killing me!" She whined.

"Leo! You broke her!" Someone says. Sara and Leo looked to see Mikey, Donny, and Raph approaching the both of them. Mikey runs towards her. "You okay Sara? You're still staying tonight for the movie marathon, right?"

"Of course! I'm fine Mikey. Just a bit sore." She slightly laughed. "My teacher here made me do kicks about a thousand times."

"Not a thousand." Leo smirked.

"You should go get some ice on that." Donny said.

"I'm not capable of movement Donny." She laughed. Just then, she felt someone dragging her by her legs towards the kitchen. She shrieked in surprise and scrambled to keep her tank-top from exposing her stomach. "MIKEY!" Sara yelled.

"What? Donny said you need ice!" Mikey yells and continues to drag her.

"Mikey!" She started laughing. "Stop!"

"No!" Mikey laughs. Master Splinter, Leo, Raph, and Donny follow them to the kitchen. "Mikey, okay! I can walk! I can walk!" Sara protested. He drops her feet and she stood up, eyeing him as she continued towards the kitchen, while he went into the living room for something. When they all get in there, Sara took a seat at the table with the others. Donny goes to the fridge to grab an ice pack for Sara. He brings her back two and she gratefully took them, putting them both on her thighs. "Ahhh." She sighed in satisfaction.

"How was training today Sara?" Master Splinter asked her. She slightly smiled.

"I survived." She said proudly. They all laughed.

"She actually isn't that bad, sensei." Leo says.

"Aw! Thanks Leo!" She smiled.

"I take it your meditation session went well?" Master Splinter asked. Before Leo can answer though, Mikey bursts into the kitchen.

"GUYS!" He yells.

"What's up?" Raph asks.

"It's April! She's gone!" He says frantically.

"Whoa! Mikey, what do you mean she's gone?" Leo asks.

"She's gone! I got a text on my Shell-Cell!" He says in a worried tone. Then he pulls his Shell-Cell out and hands it to Leo. Raph and Donny get up to go read over Leo's shoulder. After a while of their eyes scanning the text, they all have expressions that ranged between anger, fear, and worry. Then, Mikey looks at Sara with a fearful expression. Leo sighs and hands the Cell over to Master Splinter.

"What does it say?" Sara asked.

"It's from Hun." Leo says with a clenched jaw.

"I said what's it say, not who's it from." She pouted. She sat her ice packs on the table and got up to go over by Master Splinter. He hands it back to Mikey before she can take a look.

"You will not give into Hun's desires. Rescue Miss O'Neil, then return home. Be careful my sons." Master Splinter says.

"But, sensei, what if he hurts April because we didn't…" Mikey trails off, then stares at Sara. She felt her heart start pumping, getting a feeling this whole ordeal has something to do with her.

"That will not happen Michelangelo." Master Splinter says.

"What does it say?" She asked again. They all looked to each other, waiting for someone to talk first.

"Hun wants to trade you for April." Mikey blurts out. Master Splinter takes a deep breath while Sara lets that sink in. Hun wants her… in exchange for April. He wants the girl the turtles have only known for a couple of weeks… for the girl who was like a sister to them.

"Mikey! Ya blockhead! You weren't supposed ta tell her!" Raph says and punches Mikey's shoulder.

"Sorry!" Mikey whines.

"Take me with you." She says. They all looked at each other in worry.

"We're not going to give you to the Purple Dragons, Sara. We'll find a way to get April without making the trade." Leo says.

"But what if that doesn't work Leo?" She asked. "Take me just in case. If your plan works, then great! If it doesn't, we'll have a back up."

"We're not taking you Sara!" Leo furrows his eye ridges.

"But-"

"Enough." Master Splinter says calmly. "Sara will stay here. We will not give into Hun's ridiculous demands." She looked down at the floor and argued no further. The turtles go and get their gear ready while she waited by the door to see them off. When they finish gathering their things, they head towards her and the door. Sara stepped in front of the door and looked seriously at each of them.

"Be careful guys." She says.

"Of course Sara!" Mikey smiles reassuringly. She nodded slightly before stepping away so they can get through. A few minutes later, she heard the Shell-Raiser start up. She sighed a bit and then made her way to the living room to watch TV. She saw that Splinter is already there and has one of his 'stories' turned on, so she just sat on the couch and watch that with him.

XXX

Three hours. Three ours has passed since the turtles went to get April. She was really starting to get worried. So is Master Splinter. She could tell by how often he looks at the clock with a worried expression. After about ten minutes of being there, she tuned out Master Splinter's soaps and just played with her fingers. After about an hour of doing that, she went to explore around the lair. She went to Donny's lab and looked around at all the incomplete projects he had lying around. She went to the kitchen, where it still reeked of burnt pizza after Mikey left their lunch in the oven too long. Finally she made it back to the living room. That's when she started getting worried.

"I am going to start meditation, Sara." Master Splinter finally says. He slowly gets up and heads to his room. But as he's walking away, he accidentally bumps into one of the bookshelves. Something small and jingly falls off and onto the floor while something else a bit bulkier drops too. She raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but Master Splinter continues to walk off. What fell on the floor appear to be a set of keys and a Shell-Cell. "Be careful." She heard him mutter quietly, then he enters his room. Smiling to herself, Sara got up and went to grab the keys and phone. Splinter actually wants her to go and find the others! She cheered quietly and ran to the dojo where she grabbed some small things that she might need. She grabbed one of the belts that has many compartments to hold stuff and put it around her waist. She stuffed the pockets full of smoke pellets, shuriken, and other small things that might come in handy. After she does that, she tried and figure out what vehicle the keys are to. She hit the alarm button and followed the sound of the beeping. It leads her straight to Raph's room. She started laughing. He's going to hate her deeply for riding his bike, but then again it IS his fault for giving her lessons on how to ride it the past couple of days. But thank goodness he did. She turned on the Shell-Cell and turn on the tracking function. A small little dot starts blinking when she programed it to find Donny's Shell-Cell. Revving up the bike, she zoomed out of the lair in search of her friends.

XXX

"Where are you guys?" Sara muttered to herself as she stared at the blinking dot on the Shell-Cell. The tracker brought her down to the docks, one of the places she lest expected it to take her. She parked the bike a good distance away and hid it so people couldn't find it easily. She started lurking around the whole place in search of her friends, but every time the tracker said she was close she would find herself in a dead end. "Okay Sara," She said to herself. "Just think about what you've learned from the guys. Leo said always expect the unexpected." She looked the dead end some more before she saw something and smacked her forehead. She made her way over to the manhole. "Well I definitely wasn't expecting it to be that obvious!" She laughed to herself. She turned the tracker off and put it in her belt while she made her way to the manhole. It takes her a while, but she finally got the heavy lid off. Climbing down the ladder, she took in her surroundings. This definitely wasn't a normal sewer. It's clean and looks more like a hallway in some sort of laboratory. She got down the ladder and immediately went into the shadowed side of the hallway while making her way through the halls. Soon, she started to hear voices, only they are really familiar voices.

"How long do you think we're gonna be down here?" Mikey says. Someone sighs.

"I don't know Mikey." Leo says. Sara smiled to herself before running towards the room she heard their voices coming from. There, chained to the wall, was the turtles and April.

"I knew you guys were in trouble!" She smiled, then rushed over to them.

"Sara?" Leo asks, pure shock on his face.

"How did you find us dudette?" Mikey smiles.

"I tracked you guys on a Shell-Cell." She says proudly.

"How'd you get away from Master Splinter?" Donny asks.

"He actually let me go." She smiled when she saw their shocked expressions.

"He let you GO?" Mikey says in bewilderment.

"Well, I think that's what he was trying to subtly hint at me." She said.

"How'd ya get here? We took tha Shell-Raiser!" Raph asks.

"But you didn't take Roxie." Sara smiled.

"YOU TOOK MY BIKE?" He fumes.

"SHHH!" She says. "Let's just get you guys out of here!" She ran over to the control panels and found the big, green button that says 'release'. They drop to the floor when she pushed it. Leo runs over to a cabinet and grabs their weapons out.

"So you're the famous Sara, huh?" April asks and walked up to her. "They have told me so much about you. Although, I wish we were meeting under different circumstances because I know everyone hates me now. But I hope we can all be friends again." She said.

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "Maybe in time. You really hurt Donny, ya know."

April looked down in shame. "I know. I can't tell you how bad I feel and how sorry I am. But they told me what all you've done for him and...thank you for helping him move on."

"Okay, how are we going to get out of here?" Donny asks.

"Well, how'd Sara get in here?" Mikey asks me.

"Through a manhole down in the hallway." She shrugged.

"Then let's go." Leo orders. He and Raph look out the hallway to make sure no one is coming before motioning the rest of them out. Sara lead them to the manhole and Leo goes up first, followed by April.

"Mikey, give me your hand." April says.

"Hey, boss! The frogs are getting' away!" Sara hears a voice say. She, Raph, and Donny turn around to see Hun and a bunch of his goons coming at them.

"Looks like the little girl decided to join all the fun!" Hun booms at her, frightening her a bit.

"This'd be a great time ta have some smoke pellets around." Raph says, making her smile.

"I've got this!" She said and started digging in her belt pocket. She brought out a bunch of small black spheres and threw them on the ground in front of Hun and his lackeys. Smoke explodes everywhere around them and they stop to cough and shoo it away. Donny scrambles up the ladder, then Sara, and finally Raph. Raph closes the cover to the manhole and starts running after her and the others who are headed to the Shell-Raiser.

"Where'd ya park my bike?" Raph yells when he catches up with Sara. She can already hear the yells and shouts of the Purple Dragon members as they try and escape the manhole.

"Over there!" She said, pointing to the alley a couple of yards away. She dug in her belt pocket and brought out the keys to toss towards him. "Here!" She said and flung the keys at him. He catches them and then races off to get on his bike. Sara followed the others to the Shell-Raiser and as soon as they're in, Donny takes off into the streets. She looked out the window and saw Raph's following them on his bike. She sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"Man, aren't we lucky Sara came to our rescue." Mikey laughs. Then she felt him pick her up out of her chair and twirled her around. "My hero!" He says in a weird girly voice.

"Yeah, I don't know how we would have gotten ourselves out of that mess." Donny smiles at her.

"Stop it. You would have figured it out, I'm sure. Besides, you guys would have done the same for me." She smiled back. Donny stops by April's place to drop her off. They said an awkward goodnight and then they headed back to the lair. When she finally walked in with the guys, Master Splinter greets them all at the door.

"My sons. I am glad to see you are unharmed." He says with a smile and a sigh. "Of course, I am glad to see Miss Mc'Neil unharmed as well."

"Sensei, she totally kicked butt!" Mikey starts. "Well, actually we didn't fight, but she was being so awesome at stealth and stuff like that!" She looked at the ground and blush slightly.

"Indeed Michelangelo." Master Splinter chuckles lightly. "I thank you very much Sara for coming to my sons' aid." He bowed to her, so she bowed back.

"It was nothing. Just repaying the favor, I guess. They rescued me about a week ago, remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah, let's not make this a cycle." Leo says. Everyone laughs and Mikey drags her to the living room for that movie marathon she promised him. Donny, Leo, and Raph follow them while Master Splinter retreats to his room for meditation.

"Popcorn anyone?" Sara said with an evil smile.

"Duh!" Mikey laughs. She ran towards the kitchen and started making up the popcorn and filling them into bowls. When she stuck the third bag in the microwave, she heard footsteps make their way into the kitchen.

"Only on the third bag Sara? You have to be faster than that. Mikey's hungry." Donny teases. Sara scoffs at him and throw a bowl full of popcorn towards him. Being a ninja after all, he catches it with ease.

"Take this to him then." She laughed. "But you can't rush popcorn perfection. Mikey should understand that." Donny just laughs and then walks over to her.

"And what's the point if he's just going to inhale it in the first 10 minutes anyways?" He says.

"Exactly!" She says. They both laughed and then the room gets quiet for a minute. All she can hear is the popping of the popcorn.

"Thanks again for, ya know…" Donny says shyly.

"Saving your shells?" She suggested with a smile. He chuckles.

"Yeah. That." He says.

"Like I said before, it's seriously no big deal. If Hun is really this interested in me, you guys will probably be saving me plenty of times." She said. Donny seems to go uneasy by that fact.

"You guys done yet?" Mikey asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Just finished." She said, handing him two bowls. "Give one of those to Leo or Raph. They are NOT both for you." She scold.

"Aw." He sighs. Donny grabs another bowl and takes it in the living room while she grabbed her bowl and followed him. She sat down in the middle of the couch between Raph and Donny while Leo sits in Master Splinter's chair. Mikey decides to sit down in front of her once he's started the first movie. She screamed mentally when she saw he's chosen a bunch of horror movies.

_This is going to be a long night… __Sara_ thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hey, Sara, can you get the cake out of the oven?" April asks as she continues to make the dinner meal. She nodded and raced over to the beeping oven to retrieve the cake. Oh, and why are she was retrieving a cake? Because it's Mikey's birthday. Over the past couple of weeks the guys decided to give April another chance and she has gotten to know April better, and now it seems like whenever she wasn't at the lair with the guys, she was here with her. She learned she's really good when she wanted someone to talk to or needed some advice. And she's an amazing cook too.

Anyways, after Sara was finished with her classes today, she went to the store to grab some stuff that April needed for dinner tonight. The guys were out keeping Mikey busy on a training run while Master Splinter came straight to April's apartment to help set up. Mikey had no idea he was getting a surprise party, and they wanted to keep it that way. Before heading to April's, Sara changed into nicer clothes and grabbed Mikey's wrapped present. April had helped her pick it out and she couldn't wait to see Mikey's face when he opened it. Before it got too dark outside, she made her way to April's. When she got there, she saw Master Splinter hanging orange streamers everywhere while April was busy running around the kitchen.

"Oh! Sara! Do you have the stuff I asked you to get?" April asked frantically. She nodded and took the items over to her. "Thank you so much!" She said, then got back to cooking homemade pizza.

So, here she was, an hour later and was decorating the chocolate cake. She covered it in chocolate frosting and then wrote the words 'Happy Birthday Mikey!' in orange frosting. Once that was done, she decided to set up all the presents. Sara grabbed them all from various places in the apartment and sat them on the coffee table. After that, she didn't really know what else to do. Master Splinter has finished with the streamers and was now meditating. So, she finally decide to go over and help April with the cooking.

"Need some help April?" She asked.

"Actually yes. Can you spread the sauce over this one?" She asks and points to the bare dough on a cooking sheet next to her. She nodded and went to wash her hands before she went back and started spreading the sauce all over the dough.

"I hope Mikey likes this surprise party." She said. "I think he thinks I forgot about him because I haven't called him today to wish him happy birthday. Don called me and said he seemed pretty upset."

"Well, surly something is going on in Mikey's mind to explain why you haven't called. Maybe Donny told him you have a lot of classes today." She shrugs.

"Maybe." Sara agreed. Then a thought rolls through her mind. A thought that she's been meaning to ask April, but always forgot about it. "Hey, April?"

"Yes?"

"Has Hun ever kidnapped you? Well, besides the other night. Like has he done it anytime before that?" She asked. She looked at her with a 'That's a weird question' face, but then thinks.

"No, it's usually other villains that try and kidnap me. Hun has never really tried before the other night though." She finally says. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" She started nervously. "He just seems really… interested in me."

"What do you mean by that?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"That night was the second time he wanted me. The first time, his goons actually kidnapped me. Then that night, he wanted to trade you for me. I don't understand what's so interesting about me to him." She said. That really has been bugging her. Those creepy lines Hun directs to her, the looks that make her want to hide forever. She hasn't let the guys know, but Hun is really scaring her. April senses her worry and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, alright? You have people around you who love you and wouldn't let Hun lay a finger on you. We can talk about it later, but right now, you need to be excited for Mikey's party. He wouldn't want to see you all depressed at his party." She smiles reassuringly.

"You're right. Thanks April." Sara smiled. An hour later, both of the large pizza's are finished cooking and they set them neatly on the table. Just then, they hear voices that sound like their coming from the roof.

"Why are we stopping by April's again?" Mikey whines.

"I left something here, now shut it Mikey!" Don whispers. Donny and Leo come through the windows with smiles on their faces, and then Raph pushes Mikey through.

"Hey! Raph, be gen-" Mikey's voice stops as he sees all the orange streamers hanging around the room. "What's going on?"

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Mikey!" Sara yelled and jumped up from behind the couch. Mikey still looks confused, but then it finally clicks in his head. He smiles and runs over to crush her in a hug. She laughed as he lifts her up into the air.

"Sara! This is so awesome! I thought we weren't gonna see you today!" He says.

"Of course you would have! It's your birthday, remember?" She smiled.

"It's Mikey, Sara, of course he remembers." Raph rolls his eyes.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with remembering your birthday." Mikey says and crosses his arms.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starvin'!" Raph says. All the guys run over to the table and sit down so April can feed them pizza. Sara took a seat in between Mikey and Donny while Master Splinter goes to the head of the table and April sits at the other end. There's silence as the guys practically inhale their first slice, then they smile.

"This is amazing!" Mikey says. The others agree.

"Glad you like it Mikey." April laughs.

They all finish eating their pizza and then April calls for her as she gets up from the table. "Sara, wanna help me with the cake?" She asks.

"Sure!" She says and got out of her seat. She helped her gather everyone's plates and then they took them to the kitchen. She's already sticking candles in the cake while she lite them up with a lighter. When all the candles are lit, she cautiously picked it up and carried it into the dining room.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Sara started singing and everybody joins in. She sat the cake in front of Mikey as he smiles up a storm and waits for them to finish the song.

"Make a wish Mikey." April says. He thinks for a second, then blows out every single one of the candles. She took the cake back and headed to the kitchen with April so they can start passing out pieces. Once everyone has a piece, Sara grabbed hers and headed to the table. As soon as she sat down though, she felt something sticky being smeared on her cheek. Her jaw droped and she turned to Mikey who has a cheeky smile on his face.

"And what was that for?" She asked, figuring out the sticky stuff is frosting.

"You can't hit me! I'm the birthday boy!" He says when he sees her hand clench up.

"I can hit you tomorrow though." She smirked. He gets a worried look on his face. But instead of doing that, she just grabbed some icing from her cake and smeared it on his cheek, avoiding his mask. He looks at her with a shocked expression. "You said I can't hit you! You said nothing about smearing icing on your face!" She said with her hands up.

"That was fair game Mikey." Donny agrees.

"Fine." Mikey pouts. Sara laughed and then handed him a napkin from the center of the table. After freeing herself of the sticky brown icing, Mikey decides its present time. Sara helped April get rid of everyone's plates and trash. They both then go and sit down in the living room with the others. Mikey has already begun tearing into presents, but hasn't gotten to hers yet. Once he does though, he screams.

"I told you he'd like it!" April smiles at her. Sara laughed and then get tackled in a hug by Mikey.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS?" He asks, staring at the rare edition Justice Force comic she found him.

"I know people." She smiled. Mikey finally gets all his things unwrapped after a while. Sara helped April clean up the mess before she decided to head home.

"Do you seriously have to go Sara?" Mikey whines.

"I do Mikey. I have class in the morning. But I'll try to get over to the lair by lunch time, okay?" She smiled and he nods glumly. After she said her goodbyes, she headed back to her apartment.

XXX

"AH!" Sara screammed, after she awoke with a start. She just had a horrible nightmare. About Hun too. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, looking at the clock after. 4:30 a.m. She still has four hours till her first class. So, she decided to just get up and take her time getting ready. To clear her head, she headed for the shower. After a while of just standing there, letting the water cleanse her of her nightmares, she finally got out and started getting ready for her day.

XXX

"Hey Mikey." Sara said into her phone. Class just got out and she decided to call Mikey to let him know that she was headed over to the lair. "I'm on my way."

"_Okay, cool! See ya in a bit Sara!" _He says. She hung up and then go to leave, but she ran into someone and all of her books spill on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The person she ran into says. She looked up to see one of the guys from her class helping to get her books together.

"It's okay. Sorry I have so many books." She slightly laughed.

"It's okay. I know the feeling." He laughs. She sees his nicely spiked blonde hair and his nice brown eyes. "I'm Liam." He says and hands her back her books.

"I'm Sara." She smiled, shaking his extended hand while trying to keep her books from toppling over again.

"How about I help you get those home?" He offers pointing to her books, but before she can say anything, he already has them in his hand and is headed for the door. She rushed out after him. They are silent until they are halfway to her apartment. Then, she got confused.

"Um, how do you know I walk home?" She smirked. She saw his cheeks pink in color for a second before it disappears and he smiles at her.

"I've seen you walking a couple of times. Hope that doesn't sound stalker-ish." He laughs.

"Not stalker-ish at all." She said sarcastically, with a small smile on her face. She saw Liam is very muscular, and it kind of reminds her of Raph. She laughed at the thought. Those two definitely are not alike.

"What's funny?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." She grinned.

"Okay." He says, not sounding convinced. "So, isn't it awesome that Dr. Greggs gave us tomorrow off? I mean, it's not awesome because he's giving us the day off to go to a funeral, but… ya know what I mean." He says.

"It's good for us, not for him. Yeah." She said. "I'm excited because that means I don't have any classes tomorrow. He's my only teacher that has class on Thursdays."

"Hey! Me too!" He smiles. They reached her apartment building and start climbing the stairs to the second floor. "We should hang out or something tomorrow. Ya know, grab a coffee or lunch sometime." He grins, flashing his nice, white teeth at her. Her mouth drops to say something, but nothing really comes out.

"Um…" She started.

"I totally understand if you already have something planned though." He says quickly. "I just thought I'd be nice to hang out again sometime." He looks somewhat sad at her speechlessness.

"Um, I don't have any plans for lunch." She says with a smile. His face brightens up as he walks into her apartment to set her books down on the counter.

"Cool! So, um, I'll just talk to you tomorrow and we'll decide where to meet and stuff like that." He says, then looks confused. She laughed as she grabbed a pen and wrote her phone number on his hand.

"Sounds cool. See you tomorrow." She says.

"Right! Bye Sara!" Liam says, then walks out of her apartment. She sighed and laughed to herself. Did he really just ask you out? That was weird. She's know the guy for what, ten minutes? Anyways, she went to change into something more comfortable, then came back and lock the door. Heading out her window and down the fire escape, she finally made her way into the sewers. She took the simple, straight forward way that Leo showed her. Mikey was trying to tell her all the secret shortcuts the first time she was down here, but thankfully Leo saw her confused face and showed her the simplest way. She came up to the dead, pulled the pipe, then punched in the code when the keypad appeared.

"I'm here!" Sara yelled when she walked in. No response. She looked around the lair cautiously, and then squeaked when someone attacks her.

"Where were you Sara?" Mikey asks.

"Geez Mikey! No need to give me a heart attack!" She laughed.

"You didn't answer my question." He says, crossing his arms.

"Mikey was thinking Hun grabbed you." Donny says with a smirk towards his younger brother.

"I was just talking to a friend from class." She shrugged.

"A friend?" Mikey asks with an eye ridge raised.

"Yeah, his name's Liam. We made plans to have lunch tomorrow." She says. Mikey's mouth drops and Donny goes still.

"Why?" Mikey asks and shakes her shoulders.

"Because I don't have class tomorrow." She says with a laugh at his reaction. "It's just lunch Mikey. Don't get your shell in a wad."

"Hm." He says, crossing his arms, and goes to the kitchen to start making popcorn. He wanted her to watch his new Justice Force cartoons with him that he got from April for his birthday. She looked towards Donny.

"What did I do?" Sara asked. He shakes his head to clear himself from his shocked state, then shrugs.

"Who knows? Mikey's just being dramatic." He says, then retreats to his lab.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mystery Man's POV

"Father, we've made contact with the girl." I say as I step in my father's office. He turns around in his chair and smiles at me.

"Really? Very good son. This is good news." He says, his deep voice ringing through the silence in the room. He stands and makes his way towards me, then grasps my shoulders. "She's my ticket to taking down those insufferable reptiles." He growls.

"And the rat?" I say, a smirk playing on my lips. He looks at me, pride stretching across his face.

"Of course. The rat as well. Master would have wanted it that way." He grins evilly. "Now, we shall put the plan to work starting tomorrow."

"Those poor freaks don't even know what's coming." I say, grinning back. He smiles and then goes to sit back in his chair.

"No son. No they don't." He says, and then turns his chair to face the window, over-looking the entire city. I bow, for respect, then exit the room.

XXX

Back To Sara

"Quite being a pansy Sara! Hit tha dummy with all tha strength ya got!" Raph yells in her face. She got up way early today (6 a.m. to be precise) to go and practice with the turtles since she has been so busy lately. But then she gets there, Leo was busy doing his early morning meditation with Master Splinter, so Raphael took it upon himself to start her training.

"I'm not being a pansy." She grunted, then hit the dummy in the stomach. If Mikey hadn't taped up her hands when he saw Raph was going to train her, they would probably be screaming in pain and as red as Raph's mask right now.

"Put more of ya weight into your punch! C'mon, Mikey could do betta than this!" Raph yells. She's pretty sure he's just trying to enrage her so she'd go all bad-ass on the stupid dummy, but she tried and keep her cool as much as she can. Just like Leo taught her.

"Okay." She said through clenched teeth. She pulled her arm back and then force a punch ten times what she's used to. She was satisfied at first, until she felt a severe pain in her shoulder. "AHHH!" She cried out, dropping to the floor in pain and clinging to her shoulder.

"Sara?" Mikey asks from his spot on the couch. He sees her on the ground and rushes over. "Donny!"

"What Mikey?" Donny asks. He emerges from the kitchen with his fifth cup of coffee since she got here. Once he sees her on the floor though, he sets it down and rushes over. "What happened?" He glares at Raph.

"Like I know Donny!" Raph says. "I'm not tha residential doc here! You are!" Donny just sighs, not happy with that answer.

"What happened Sara?" Mikey asks as he helps her sit up.

"I think I popped my shoulder out of place with that hit." She says through the pain. "Ugh! It hurts!" Donny inspects her shoulder really quick before nodding.

"Yup." He says with a nod. "I'm going to have to put it back in place." He takes a firm hold on her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"Is it gonna hurt?" She asked cautiously.

"Not as much as it will if you keep it this way." He says with a slight smile. "Just talk to Mikey and it'll be over before no time." Sara looked at him with concern, but then nod. She turned to put all her attention on Mikey.

"Talk to me Mikey." She said as she grabbed his hand for support.

"O-Okay… Hmmm… What do you think about the Justice Force, Sara?" Mikey asks.

"Um. I don't know. They're cool and all, but I still haven't found a superhero that's my favorite." She said. She tried and not think of the fact that any second her shoulder will pop back into place.

"Are you kidding me? Silver Sentry is the greatest!" Mikey laughs. She slightly smiled.

"Yeah. He's alright. I think I'm starting to like Nano more though. He's just so awesome with all of his moving to technologies powers and stuff." She smiled.

"Did you know I'm responsible for Nano joining the Justice Force?" Mikey asks excitedly. Raph groans but she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I didn't know that." She said. He going into this giant story about how he saved the Justice Force from a rampaging Nano and then Nano joined the Justice Force and-

"OH MY GOSH!" Sara yelled, right in the middle of Mikey's story. She felt an unsatisfying pop in her shoulder and the pain starts. She looked to Donny and punch him on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asks.

"THAT HURT!" She cried. Just when she was about to hit him again, the pain subsides. "Oh. Okay. I'm good." She smiled.

"Good for you. I think I'm going to be bruised though!" Donny says.

"I'm sorry." She smiled nervously, then pat his bald head. He just rolls his eyes and shoves her a bit. She laughed and her eyes glance over the clock on the wall. She jumped up quickly and ran over to her bag where her phone is. Checking the time, she saw that the turtles' clock is correct. She had exactly an hour before she had to meet Liam for lunch.

"Where's the fire Sara?" Mikey says.

"I have to go! I have to get ready to meet Liam for lunch!" She says as she gathered her things. They all get a look on their face that makes her want to leave even more. "Gotta go! See ya guys later! Bye!" She said really fast as she zoomed out of the lair.

XXX

After she showered and got all the sweat off, she changed into some nice clothes. About thirty minutes later, she heard a ring at her door. Sara ran to answer it and smiled when she saw Liam standing there. He has his blond hair neatly spiked up and his smile is lighting up his brown eyes.

"Hey Sara! Ready?" He asks. She nodded and then locked up her apartment. Once they get outside, he starts walking on the street. There's an awkward silence, but then he breaks it. "So, how's your day been going? Having no class is great, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah. I spent some time with some friends this morning. I always have a great time with them. They're lots of fun." She said with a smile, thinking about her turtle friends. But of course she would never tell Liam they're mutant turtles.

"That's cool! I spent the day with my dad. He has this high position power at work and wants me to take over the family business some day." He rolls his eyes. "Wants to show me all the ropes."

"Nice." She said, giving him a polite smile. Honestly, so far, this wasn't as fun as she expected it to be.

"So, is pizza fine by you?" He asks. She smiled again, thinking of the turtles. They loved pizza. She inwardly laughed though when she remember the day Master Splinter told her pizza was the worst thing he ever decided to let them have when they were younger.

"Pizza's great." She said. After walking a few more blocks, they come to a small pizza parlor. Inside, Liam orders a large pepperoni pizza and then brings it to the table where she's sitting. They both started munching down on pizza and before they know it, both of them are full and there's still half a pizza to finish.

"You want it?" Liam laughs and points to the leftovers.

"I guess. I'll give it to my friends when I go to see them tonight." She says, then asked the waiter for a box.

"They must be pretty lucky to have a great friend like you who brings them pizza!" Liam chuckles. She nodded and laughed.

"Well I hope they appreciate me doing this for them. I swear, their insides are made from pizza. That's how much they eat it." She smiled.

"They must be great people for you to talk so often of them." He says. "What are they like?" She froze for a moment.

"Um…" She started.

"Unless that's too personal of a question." He says. She just slowly shook her head though.

"Nah. I'm just trying to find the right words to describe them." She said. Then she took a deep breath. "They're all four brothers. There's… Neo," She said. She decided to change up their names. Just in case. "He's the oldest. Kind of the leader. He makes sure the rest of them stay in line. Second oldest is Ralph." She slightly laughed at that name. "He's a real hot head. Great fighter though."

"He fights?" Liam asks, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Yeah. He takes karate classes." She said. Well, it's not entirely a lie. "Second youngest is Danny. He's a techno guy. And smart as a whip. I swear, sometimes he makes Albert Einstein look dumb." She giggled.

"What about the youngest?" He asks. He sees her questioning look and laughs. "I'm the youngest in my family. I like talking to people who know about the… disadvantage of being the youngest sibling."

"Well that's Mickey for ya." She laughed. "Being the youngest, he still hasn't really matured like the other three. He's into Justice Force and all that. He's like the little brother I never had, but always wanted." He nods with a smile on his face.

"That's cool. They sound like great guys." He says. Then, she heard a noise. It sounds like a cell phone. He digs around in his pocket and pulls out the square device. He looks at the caller I.D. and frowns. "I'm so sorry. I have to take this." He says.

"Go ahead." She said. He gets out of the booth and walks outside. She watched the troubled expression on his face turned to that of annoyance. After a while, he finally closes his phone and comes back inside.

"I'm really sorry Sara. Something happened at home and I need to go." He says. "I really am sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand." She said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. I would love to do this again. It was nice to get to know you more." He says as he grabs his stuff. "See ya in class?"

"Yeah. Totally!" She says.

"Okay. Bye Sara!" He says, then rushes out of the restaurant. She grabbed her box of pizza and headed out the pizzeria too. Going to the nearest ally, she made her way to the back and down a manhole. She wondered through the sewers and then spotted a familiar place. Going over to the dead end, she pulled the pipe and punched in the pass code. The door opens and she walked inside the lair.

"Guys! I'm back! And I brought pizza!" She yelled as she took it into the kitchen.

"PIZZA!" She heard voices yell. She turned around and saw the four turtles standing behind her, eyeing the box. She jumped.

"GUYS!" She yelled, putting her hand over her heart. "How many times have I told you NOT to sneak up on me like that?"

"A lot." Mikey says with a small smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Sara. We can't help it. We're ninjas, remember?" Donny smiles.

"How can I forget with you guys reminding me every second of every day?" She laughed and set the pizza box on the table. They digged right in, each grabbing a slice.

"You look nice Sara." She heard an old voice say. She looked over to see Master Splinter making his way to the table. He grabs a piece too, but eats it over a plate, not his hand.

"Thank you." She smiled. She just realized she might have dressed nicer than she meant to. She was wearing her yellow sundress with yellow flats. Mentally, she wondered why in the world she dressed this fancy… She never wore a dress except for special occasions.

"She had a _date_, Master Splinter." Mikey teases. She just rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a date Mikey." She said.

"Whateva." Raph rolls his eyes.

"Shut it Raph." She playfully glared, then stick her tongue out at him. She looked down at the pizza box and her mouth drops when she saw it's already empty. "What?" She asked them.

"Sorry Sara, we were hungry." Leo laughs.

"Yummy pizza plus hungry ninja turtles plus a hungry rat sensei equals no more pizza!" Mikey smiles.

"Very nice math equation Mikey." Donny rolls his eyes. Just then, Sara's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Sara__? It's Liam._" The voice on the other end says. She moved away from the turtles a little so she could hear better.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" She asked. All the turtles go silent then, creeping her out a bit.

"_Um… Well… I've kind of been… kidnapped._" He says. Her eyes go wide and her mouth drops slightly.

"By who?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"_The Purple Dragons. On the way to my house they jumped me. Said their leader wanted to speak with me. Some dude named Hun._" He says and her eyes go wider. "_I got here and they told me to call you and tell you everything. And they told me to tell you something else…_"

"What Liam? What do they want to tell me?" She ask anxiously.

"_Something about come with the turtles. Whatever that means. It's probably code or something._" He says. Her stomach feels like it's twisting up and is about to jump out of her stomach.

"O-Okay." She said.

"_Don't worry about me Sara. Just don't do something stupid okay?_" He says. Her mouth goes into a slight smile.

"No promises." She mumbled.

"_What?_"

"Nothing." She says. "Look, we'll get you out of there, okay? Just hang on."

"_We who?_" He asks.

"My friends." She said. Before he can reply though, the line goes dead. She slowly pulls the phone away from her ear and close it.

"What happened?" Leo asks.

"The Purple Dragons," She started with a sigh. "They have Liam."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"So, what are we gonna do?" Mikey asks.

"We have to go save him." Sara said.

"You mean, WE have to go save him." Donny says, pointing to him and his brothers.

"He said Hun wants me to come too! Besides Liam is my friend, I can't let some strangers come and save him. Especially when they're giant turtles!" She said.

"Sara," Master Splinter calmly says. She turned to look at him. "Please calm down."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Please, just let me come with you though."

"Sara, we already said n-"

"Let her go." Master Splinter says, cutting Leo off. The turtles look at him like he is insane.

"But Master Splinter," Donny starts.

"She proved most valuable in rescuing you four and Miss O'Neil last time, didn't she?" He asks. Not one of the turtles argues. "Let her go with you. This boy is her friend after all." He says, then gets up and goes to his room. "Be safe and be home before midnight." He says on his way.

"Okay, well, if Sara is really going with us," Mikey starts.

"I am." She said.

"Then she can't go in a dress." He finishes.

"Do you have anything else?" She asked.

"Actually, we do!" Mikey smiles.

"We do?" The other three ask.

"Yeah! Remember? When April stayed here last time she forgot to take her yellow ninja outfit with her. They look about the same size." He shrugs.

"Great! Show me!" She smiled. She and he ran to Donny's lab where it's sitting on one of the tables. She held it up to her and it looks to be a perfect fit.

"She wore that like, a year ago. She's probably grown out of it. I bet she wouldn't mind if you kept it." He smiles.

"Great!" She smiled even more, then took off towards the bathroom. Once she got it on, she slipped on the boots. It fits tight, but ninja outfits are meant to fit tight. Letting her hair remain down, she grabbed her other clothes and headed out of the bathroom. She heard the turtles' voices coming from Donny's lab. She walked in, set her clothes on a table, and cleared her throat to let them know she's here. They all turn around and when they saw her, their eyes go wide. "Tada! Sara is officially a ninja!"

"Awesome!" Mikey cheers. She laughed and walked over to them.

"Now, all I need is a weapon." She smiled.

"Ya aren't there yet missy. Just keep throwin' ya shuriken and smoke pellets." Raph says, ruffling her hair.

"Fine." She sighed. "So, what are we doing?"

"Looking over the building schematics of the Purple Dragon's HQ." Donny says, blushing and turning his eyes back to the computer. After a while of studying the building, Leo decides it's time to go. They all go to the do-jo to grab weapons and things. She stocked up on shuriken and smoke pellets, but then someone taps her shoulder. Leo hands her a small dagger.

"Be careful. Only use it in case of emergencies, okay?" He says. She nodded while smiling, and then attach it to her belt. After that, they all headed to the Shell-Raiser. Donny gets in the driver's seat and Sara in the passengers. He starts driving and puts her in charge of the tracker. Somehow, the turtle genius rigged the Shell-Raiser to track the phone Liam called her from.

"Okay, we get in, get the boy, and get out. Everyone got it?" Leo says. They all nod.

"This is going to be awesome! Sara, you're officially a ninja turtle!" Mikey smiles at her.

"All I need is a shell." She giggled.

"And green skin." Raph says.

"And a different number of chromosomes." Donny adds.

"Oh. Donny's going all scientifical." She laughed. A few minutes later, he stops the Shell-Raiser in an ally not far from the PD's HQ. Donny starts the tracker on his shell-cell then motions for the rest of them to follow. On the outside of the building, there are barely any men keeping guard.

"Where's all the guards?" Mikey asks.

"They know we're coming." Leo says.

"Guys, getting in is going to be the easy part. Getting out though…" Donny says.

"Impossible?" She guessed.

"Not impossible, just somewhat difficult I'm guessing." He sighs.

"Then let's go already. I'm ready ta kick dragon tail." Raph says and runs towards the door.

"Raph wait!" Leo says, but Raph's already gone. He takes out the two guards guarding the back door in record time. "What were you thinking?" Leo scolds as the four of them arrive by Raph.

"I was thinkin' we should get this over with already!" Raph says.

"Let's just go, okay?" Sara said. Entering through the back door, she saw there is no one there in the dark room.

"They're going to make this easy for us, aren't they?" Mikey gulps.

"I'm afraid so Mikey." Leo says. Following after Donny, they soon come to a door. No noise is coming from the other side. It's dead silent.

"He should be right through there." Donny says and nods towards the door. Leo carefully opens the door and walks slowly in. The room is dark, just like the rest of the building, but it sort of looks like a dungeon. Rocked walls, concrete floor, the drafty feeling on her skin. Nothing appears to be in there, but then a light flickers on the other side of the room. The dim light reveals a girl. She's small in size and dirty. Her hands are chained to the wall while her head hangs, almost like she didn't hear anyone enter. Her clothes are ripped and worn. Under the rips though, she can see scratch marks and dried up blood. Her hair appears to be dead with all its tangles and rats in it. She can't place it, but this beaten girl looks very familiar to her. Just then, another light flicks on in the corner. She saw someone standing there with their arms crossed, but their head is down and she can't see their face. She does see the purple dragon tattoo running down his arm though.

"Who are you?" Leo demands.

"Where's my friend?" Sara asked, trying to mimic Leo's brave voice.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me, Sara." The man says. She recognized the voice and her mouth drops. The man lifts his head and she confirmed it in her head. Liam smiled wickedly at her. He turns his attention to Leo. "My name's Liam."

"But I thought…" Mikey starts with a puzzled expression.

"You thought wrong." Liam glares at Mikey, then turns his hard gaze back to her. "Sara was such a fool to actually believe my little game. I only used you." Her heart twisted in her chest at those words. No, she never liked Liam as more than a friend, but she did believe he was her friend. To hear him say those words made her feel terrible.

"Why?" Sara choked out.

"Why? Reason one, because my father wants the terrapin freaks," He scoffs.

"Who's ya father?" Raph demands.

"Hun, of course. Leader of the Purple Dragons." Liam smirks. "You should have figured that out Sara." She thought back to all the clues that he gave her. _I spent the day with my dad. He has this high position power at work and wants me to take over the family business some day._ Liam's voice rings in her head. And the sudden interest he had in her friends. He knew all along. She should have realized.

"Why is Hun interested in me?" Sara demanded. She started to move towards him, but Donny grabs her shoulders.

"Oh, that was reason two," Liam rolls his eyes. "He sees potential in you. Thinks you will make an amazing queen for me once I rule over the Purple Dragon empire. Poor Dad's been trying so hard to get you to come to the dark side. Just hasn't worked yet though. He's tried to infuriate you, by saying rude things and weird remarks. He figured since you hung out with them," He points to the turtles. "That your fuse would be short, like that one." He points to Raph. "But, so far, no good."

"I would never." She says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, trust me, I know that. Especially after this fiasco. But Dad's still holding onto that one strand of hope." He says, then looks her up and down. "Must see something really special for him to still be holding on." She felt a shiver go down her spine and she backed up right into Donny.

"Who is she?" Leo asks and points to the girl on the wall.

"Oh her?" Liam asks and walks over to her. "Just a traitor. Isn't that right, Olivia?" Sara felt her heart stop as she stared at the girl in disbelief.

"Livy?" Sara asked. She slowly looks up at her, than back down. She wiggled out of Donny's grip and ran to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Sara?" She mumbles.

"Yeah. I'm right here, Livy." She says. Then, she glanced up at Liam and suddenly felt rage. "What the shell did you do to her!" She demanded. Her hand goes straight to her dagger and she gripped the hilt until her knuckles turned white.

"Sara." Leo says firmly. She looked at him and he shakes his head. Slowly, her hand releases the dagger. But she does stare Liam down.

"If you hurt one hair on my sister's head, you will wish you had never been born, you purple dragon scum." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Ouch, that hurt." He says in mock hurt.

"Sister?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah Mikey. She's my younger sister." She said.

"Well, um, I would love to stay and chat some more, but I really must go." Liam says. Suddenly, the roof collapses and Sara covered her sister the best she can. On her shoulder blade, she can see a small purple dragon tattoo through her ripped shirt. Her eyes widen, but she decided to save questions for later. A helicopter appears above and drops a ladder down to Liam he grabs on and is suddenly lifted up. "Bye Sara! Until we meet again!" He yells. The helicopter flies away and it's deadly silent in the room.

"Everyone alright?" Leo asks.

"Yeah." Sara says.

"Good." Mikey nods.

"Fine." Raph mumbles.

"We're all good Leo." Donny replies.

"Why didn't we get attacked or somethin'?" Raph demands.

"I don't know Raph." Leo says warily. Just then, Sara heard Olivia trying to mumble something.

"What is it Livy?" She asked.

"B… B…" She says, trying to get the word out.

"B what, Livy?" She asked, concern lacing her voice.

"B… Bomb." She mutters. Her eyes widen and her heart stops.

"Leo!" Sara yelled. She grabbed her dagger out and try to cut off her bindings as quickly as she could.

"What is it Sara?" He says.

"There's a bomb! We have to get out of here!" She cried, almost to the point of tears. The guys' eyes widen and suddenly they are moving around fast. Raph comes and picks the locks of Olivia's binging with his sais then hoists her over his shoulder. They all quickly run out of the room and head towards the door. When they get there though, the door is locked.

"Raph, hurry!" Leo yells, taking Olivia from him. Raph forcefully tries to pick the lock open but so far it wasn't working. Then, they heard a huge noise and the building starts shaking and pieces start crumbling around them. Raph finally just kicks the door down and they all book it outside. As they're running, the level they were just on decides to explode into flames. The explosion sends them all to the ground and Sara felt somebody pull her to them to cover her. A few seconds later, the person gets up and pulls her up with him. She gave in to the warm embrace Donny offers to her. She soon found herself sobbing into his plastron. He just runs his fingers through her brown hair and whispers kind words to her.

"We better get out of here before the cops come." Leo says. She felt herself being picked up by Donny, but she didn't protest as he follows the others to the Shell-Raiser. They all get in and Raph is the first to explode.

"That no good, freakin', PD scum bag!" He yells. Leo sets Olivia in a seat and gently buckles her up. Donny sets Sara down and she silently made her way to the passenger seat.

"Dudes, I can't believe what just happened." Mikey says.

"Does anybody know what just happened?" Raph asks.

"Can we go back to the lair?" Sara asked softly. "Olivia needs medical attention. Then, maybe she can tell us what's going on." They nod and Donny climbs up in the driver's seat, then heads towards the lair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

They get back to the lair and take Olivia to Donny's lab so he can take care of her. He starts cleaning all her cuts while Sara sat by her and held her hand.

"Sara, I'm seeing giant turtles… right?" She mutters. Sara laughed a bit.

"Yeah. They're my friends. Leo, Mikey, Raph, and Donny." She says, pointing them each out.

"That's cool." She smiles. "I always heard the other Dragons talking about them. Never thought I'd meet 'em though."

"Nice to meet you too… I think?" Mikey says.

"Livy, what do you mean the 'other Dragons'?" Sara asked. She pauses for a second, then bits her lip in pain when Donny cleans a bad gash on her head.

"You saw it, didn't you?" She asks after she saw her expression. Sara knew she's talking about her tattoo so she slowly nods and she sighs. "Yeah. I joined the Dragons a while back. Um, Mom and Dad kicked me out after that. So I started looking for you. Anyways, one day when I was at HQ I heard Hun and Liam talking about the turtles and this new girl they befriended. After learning it was you, I tried to get a hold of you to warn you of their plan, but they got me before I could." She mumbles. "I really thought I was going to die up there. I was there for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Mikey asks. "Wow."

"Yeah. But then you guys came and… Well, here we are now." She shrugs.

"You know you're always welcome with me Liv." Sara said.

"Thanks." She smiles.

"Well, I'm all done." Donny says, packing everything back in his first aid kit.

"Thank you." Olivia says, then hops down from the desk. Her stomach growls loudly. "Um, do you guys have any food?"

"Mikey, can you feed her? She probably hasn't been properly fed in a while." Sara said, looking at her orange clad friend.

"Sure! C'mon Olivia!" He says and takes her out of the lab and to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Master Splinter is going to need an explanation and now that we sort of have an idea of what's going on I should probably go speak with him." Leo says.

"I'll go too. I gotta talk to him 'bout something too." Raph mumbles. Leo nods at him and then they both leave. After a bit of silence between her and Donny, Sara sighed.

"This is too much." She says and sat up on the desk where her sister previously sat. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, then she felt a hand start rubbing her back.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, alright?" Donny says. "We'll figure it all out."

"Yeah, okay." Sara said. "What about all this… Liam stuff?" She saw Donny's eyes narrow.

"He won't come near you while I'm still breathing." He says in a low voice. She looked at him for a second before smiling. "What? I won't."

"I know Donny." She smiled. She jumped down off the desk and hugged him tightly. He wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in her neck. Her fingers started to trace the shapes and patterns on his shell. Sara felt so safe with Donny. It's just an effect he has always had on her. She just wanted to stay in his arms forever. To her disappointment though, someone clears their throat. They broke apart quickly and Sara looked down to hide her blush.

"Hope we didn't interrupt something." Olivia smirks.

"Aw! They're so cute!" Mikey laughs.

"Mikey!" Sara said and chased after him.

"AH! Sara! I was kidding! Stop chasing me!" He screams as she chased him around the lair.

"No!" Sara laughed.

"Michelangelo. Sara. Will you join us in the living room please." Master Splinter says.

"Sure sensei!" Mikey yells and runs to the protection of his master. Sara crossed her arms in defeat.

"Sissy." She smirked and skipped over to the living room where everyone is gathered.

"I have asked you all to come so we can discuss a very important matter." Master Splinter says as Sara walked in. She took a seat next to Olivia on the floor. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "I think we would all feel safer if the girls stayed here with us." Sara and Olivia exchanged glances while the guys go wide eyed.

"Have girls… living in the lair?" Mikey asks, wonder spreading on his face. "With us?"

"Yes Michelangelo, after what has happened today, I think it would be best if they stayed with us. Miss O'Neil has already informed me of a strange man watching Sara's apartment, and now that they view Olivia as a traitor, I believe it is not safe for them to stay in their home." Master Splinter says.

"Somebody's watching my apartment?" Sara asked. She remembered seeing somebody sitting on the bench across the street, but she figured it was a blind man waiting for the bus… everyday. Wow.

"Yes." Master Splinter nods sadly. "Until Miss O'Neil says it is okay, I would like you two to live somewhere other than your current home. Miss O'Neil has graciously offered for you two to stay with her as well. I will give you a choice, live with me and my sons or with Miss O'Neil." He says. Everyone looks to her and she suddenly felt very self conscious. She started playing with her hair as a result.

"Umm…" She says.

"Master Splinter, I think maybe you ought to give us time to discuss this." Olivia says, pulling Sara up with her, and drags her in the kitchen. "What are you thinking, sis?"

"I don't know. I'm still shocked that someone is actually watching my house!" Sara sid, sitting down at the table. She thought for a second. "I think we should stay here. I'm sure it would put Master Splinter at ease to know we weren't above ground and we had the guys to protect us."

"Yeah. Well, it's whatever you want." Olivia says. Sara bit her lip and nods slightly.

"We're going to stay here." She nods in determination.

"Okay." Olivia says. They both go back in the living room and announced their decision.

"We've decided to stay here, if that's okay." Sara said. They all seem to release a breath they had been holding.

"That is fine. I hope you both make yourselves at home. Now, I am going to meditate. Leonardo, Donatello, will you please get them settled in?" Master Splinter asks the two teen turtles.

"Yes Master Splinter." Leo says and bows. Donny just nods in agreement.

"Thank you." Master Splinter bows back to him and then leaves to go to his room. Sara and Olivia followed Leo and Donny to a room that they use as an extra room. There is a bunch of storage stuff in there, but there are two twin sized beds and a dresser. It's actually not that bad. Donny gets them some sheets and things and they both made the beds.

"You guys good?" Donny asks.

"Yeah, we're good Don." Sara smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything, my room is the one right next to this." He smiles before exiting. Sara fell onto her bed, exhausted after the day's events. Olivia smirks at her from over on her bed.

"You totally like him." She says. Sara just smiled at her before turning over on her side.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, that's how I feel knowing you'll never love me, like I love you." Sara mumble to herself, before drifting off into much needed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Kick!" Leo yells at Sara. She does as he instructs and then waits for his next command. She got up early today so she could train with the guys. Olivia got up a little while after she did. She looks well rested and her skins starting to heal up nicely. She's doing a lot better now. "Good job today Sara. We're done." Leo tells her. She smiled, bowed to him, and then ran out of the do-jo and to the kitchen. There, Mikey's making lunch and Donny's drinking his 7th cup of coffee.

"Hey Sara." Olivia says from her spot where she's helping Mikey cook.

"Food!" Sara yelled and ran over to them, grabbed a sandwich, and sat down at the table triumphantly.

"Hungry much?" Mikey laughs.

"You'd be surprised how hungry you can get after you've practiced for almost 4 hours." Sara says.

"Hey, why does Sara get lunch first?" Raph says as he walks into the kitchen with Leo and Master Splinter following him.

"I was hungry!" She says and tried to bite his hand when he reaches for her food. Mikey passes out everybody's food and everybody sits down at the table to eat.

"So, Miss Olivia," Master Splinter says. "We already have had time to get to know your sister, but we have yet to be really introduced to you. Might you want to share some things about yourself?"

"Um… Sure." Olivia says. She thinks for a second while she finishes chewing her bite. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Do you like superheroes and comic books?" Mikey asks. Leo, Raph, and Donny groan in annoyance. Olivia slightly laughs though.

"Superheroes, yes. Comic books, no. I never really got interested in reading them." She shrugs. Mikey looks about ready to have a heart attack which makes Sara laugh.

"What about technology or science?" Donny asks.

"Ha-ha. No. Technology hates me. And I've never really gotten science. That's more of Sara's subject." She says and Sara nods.

"Yup." She says.

"What is your favorite subject?" Donny asks.

"Well, I'm pretty good at English. When I was little, I always wanted to be a writer." She smiles. "Unlike Sara here who wanted to be a-"

"Don't. You. Dare." She says, narrowing her eyes. She just starts laughing.

"No, no, let her finish Sara!" Mikey grins.

"It's rude to interrupt people Sara." Master Splinter scolds her, but she saw the small smile form on his face. "Please continue Olivia."

"Okay! Well, you know that game show The Price Is Right, right?" She asks. Sara buried her head into her arms and groaned. The guys nodded for her to continue. "When we were little, she always wanted to be one of those game show girls that reveal to prizes to the contestants." She giggles. Its quiet in the kitchen, but then they all burst into laughter.

"Really?" Donny asks her. Sara blushed even brighter.

"Really. She would do that when we went into Wal-Mart. She would hold up a toy and say, "Livy, I'm practicing! How do I look?" It was so funny!" Olivia laughs. Sara just stare up at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe you told them that." She groaned.

"I can't believe ya wanted ta be that!" Raph laughs.

"Hey! The only reason I wanted to be one was because of the pretty dresses!" Sara says. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Well, I think you guys should know to never let Olivia name your pets." She looks at her and her eyes get wide.

"Don't tell them that story." She whines.

"Why shouldn't Olivia name our pets?" Leo asks with an amused smile.

"Well, we got a hamster, guess what she named it." Sara grined.

"FREDRICK!" Mikey yells. Everyone looks at him in confusion. "What?" He shrugs.

"No. Not Fredrick. Hamster. She named our pet hamster, Hamster. Then a couple years later, she names our dog, Cat, and our cat, Dog." Sara laughed. The turtles started laughing while Master Splinter chuckles.

"Why would ya do that?" Raph asks through his laughs.

"Hey! In my defense, I was 5 when that happened!" Olivia says. Then she grins and turns to Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, while we're telling stories about our childhoods, do you have any of the guys that you wanna share?" She smirks evilly. The guys go silent and stare at their sensei.

"Why yes, I actually do now that you mention it. Thank you Olivia." He smiles.

"Geez, Thanks Olivia." Mikey says sarcastically.

"Aw, c'mon Mikey, this is going to be adorable." Sara smiled, then turn to Master Splinter. "Tell one about Mikey first. I'm sure he was such a joy as a child." She laughed.

"Oh, Michelangelo had the most energy out of them all. One year, around the beginning of summer, we were scouring the sewers for useful items." Master Splinter starts.

"Is this that story?" Donny starts to smile. Master Splinter nods with a grin. Sara leaned closer to Donny.

"What story?" She whispered.

"You'll see. It's hilarious!" He whispers back.

"As I was saying, we were scouring the sewers for useful items that we may be able to use around the hot months. Donatello found an beaten up old fan, but he said he would bring it back to the lair and make it work. Leonardo and Raphael found a sprinkler and attached to it was a hose. Donatello said they could bring it back to the lair and hook it to the faucet. Michelangelo on the other hand came back with a very interesting item." Master Splinter grins. Mikey looks confused.

"I don't remember this story…" He says cautiously.

"Trust me Mike, it's a good one." Raph laughs.

"What did he have Master Splinter?" Sara asked, urging him to continue his story.

Master Splinter chuckles first. "My son came back with a woman's swimsuit top strapped around his chest."

"It was a bikini. Pink too. I remember that." Donny starts laughing. Mikey is already blushing while everybody is laughing.

"Hey! I didn't know what it was!" Mikey protests. Then he smiles though. "Master Splinter, tell them the Leonardo and Raphael switch up story." Leo and Raph went silent. Leo put his head in his hand.

"Ugh. That was so terrible." He mumbles.

"Tell the story Master Splinter!" Mikey urges on.

"Alright Michelangelo. A couple of years ago, Donatello had been talking to me about genetics in a book he found." Master Splinter starts. Sara smirked and leaned over to Donny again.

"Why do I have a feeling this story happened because of your lust for science?" She asked quietly. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at her.

"Because it did." He says, making her giggle.

"Donatello had read an interesting chapter about… What was it about, my son?" Master Splinter asks. Donny looks away from Sara and to his sensei.

"Chromosome pairs Master Splinter." He says.

"Ah, yes. Chromosome pairs. He was asking so many questions that I couldn't keep up with him. I used my knowledge of what I already knew to try and explain to him. Although I used Leonardo and Raphael as examples. I was telling him how each set of his brother's chromosomes are different and make them who they are. Well, my two sons seem to have listened in on our conversation and misunderstood what I had said." Master Splinter smiles.

"Leo and Raph thought Master Splinter was telling me how he mixed them up when they were little. That Leo was actually Raph and Raph was actually Leo." Donny laughs.

"They walked around for days wearing each other's masks and playing with each other's weapons! It was hilarious!" Mikey smiles.

"Although I eventually did set my sons straight. I told them they misheard me and explained to them what I was actually telling Donatello." Master Splinter said.

"Whoa! Leo being Raph and Raph being Leo? That's messed up." Sara laughed.

"It was so messed up." Raph says, shaking his head.

"Now tell a story about Little Donatello, Master Splinter!" Sara says.

"Ah, yes, my genius son. So many to choose from." Master Splinter smiles and thinks for a second.

"Sensei, ya could do that one story about when Donny found tha human anatomy book when he was 7 and ya had ta give him the birds and the bees talk early cuz he was asking so many questions." Raph laughs. Sara covered her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Um, no." Donny says quickly. She could see him blushing.

"Or the first time he fixed the toaster." Leo offered, smiling at his little brother.

"No, tell the story of the time he tried to cook Mac n cheese!" Mikey says.

"I think I will go with the story of the time he first had coffee." Master Splinter smiles. Sara looked to Mikey, Leo, and Raph.

"I want to hear ALL of those stories sometime." She smiled and winked at them. They just nod while Donny gives them horrified looks.

"No!" He protests. She just patted him on the shell and laughed.

"So, about the coffee story Master Splinter." Olivia says.

"Yes, one day I went out to look for food. I found a strange box of brown powder and so I brought it back with me. My sons figured out how to make coffee from the directions on the can. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo didn't like it at all. They thought it was too bitter. But Donatello loved it. He had 20 cups that day." Master Splinter laughs.

"All of them before lunch too." Leo adds.

"Yes, he was bouncing off the walls for hours. He was worse than Michelangelo." Master Splinter says.

"Yeah, Donny was scaring me that day." Mikey agrees.

"He was makin' me tired." Raph says.

"Finally after hours and hours of none stop talking and running around, he fell asleep in the middle of the floor. When he woke up next the first thing he asked was if we had any more coffee." Master Splinter chuckles.

"Aw, that was the start of sweet little Donny's coffee addiction." Sara said. Donny rolls his eyes at her, but she turned to his brothers. "So, now time for the other Donny stories. Spill."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Please Leo? Please Leo? PLEASE LEO?" Sara begged. The guys decided around lunch time that they would be going out on patrol tonight. Olivia didn't really seem to mind, but Sara, being the caring person she was, started to worry for her reptilian friends. Finally she decided that they would not step foot out of the lair without her. So here she was, begging Leo to let her go with them.

"It's too dangerous, Sara." He says, still not even opening his eyes while he meditates.

"It's dangerous for you guys too!" She protested.

"But we're highly skilled ninjas." He says.

"I've been cooped up in the lair for days, Leo!" She says. "I need fresh, none sewer stinky air!"

"Mhmm." He says and she frowns.

"Donny would agree with me."

"And why would he?"

"I need fresh air! I feel like I'm holding a plastic bag to my face when I'm down here. Sure there's oxygen, but eventually it's going to run out and I'm going to suffocate!" She says.

"Trust me Sara, if anybody was going to chain you to the wall just to make sure you would stay here, it'd be Donny." Leo smirks.

"Ugh." She says, gets up, and walked out of Leo's room.

* * *

Donny's POV

"So, all I'm saying is that if Silver Sentry had the brilliance of Einstein, would you like him then?" Mikey asks me. For the past half hour, he's been trying to get me to actually like Silver Sentry. So far, he has accomplished nothing. Actually, he's made me dislike him even more.

"No Mikey. Still no." I sighed and put my hand on my head and run it down my face.

"What if…" Mikey starts, then he gets a cheeky smile on his face.

"What?" I ask.

"What if Silver Sentry was a girl," He says, then pauses. "Who looked EXACTLY like Sara!" I stop for a moment, just looking at him like he's crazy. "C'mon Donny! You know you'd love it!"

"Whatever Mikey." I roll my eyes and turn back to my work. It's hard enough that I can't get her out of my head, but now Mikey has to come into my lab and bring her up! Breaking my train of thought, Mikey grabs my head and turns me back around.

"Denial's the first stage, Donny-boy." He frowns. "C'mon, even I figured out you like her."

"I do not!" I protest, hoping to hide the lying tone in my voice.

"Just picture it Donny," He says and smiles evilly. "If you thought she looked hot in the ninja costume-"

"I never said that!" I say. He just rolls his eyes.

"Well your blush did. Anyways, just think of her zooming through the air, saving people's lives. While also looking majorly bodacious in the tight Silver Sentry costume." He prods.

"Get out Mikey!" I say in frustration. I get up and start pushing him out of the door myself while he's laughing. When I finally get him out of the door, I see Sara exiting Leo's room looking somewhat frustrated too. I shake my head and close the door to my lab. As I'm walking back, I notice something on one of my tables in my lab. It's yellow in color and looks like some sort of fabric. I walk over there and pick it up. The folded fabric opens up before me and I realize it's Sara's dress. I stare at it for a moment. The feel of the soft fabric feels nice on my calloused hands. I bring it closer to my face and mentally sigh at the smell of cinnamon. Just then, there's a knock at my door.

"Hey, Donny. Can I come in? I need to talk to you." Sara says. Freaking out, I quickly set the dress back down on the table and run over to the door. I fling it open and she jumps at the sudden movement. "Whoa. All you had to say was 'come in'." She says.

"Sorry." I say, moving aside to let her in. She comes in and hops up on the desk where I was working. "What's up?"

"I asked Leo if I could come with you guys on patrol tonight." She says.

"And what did he say?" I ask, praying my older brother said no.

"He said no." She sighs. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "He said if anybody was going to chain me to a wall just to make me stay here I'd be you."

"Well, he's not wrong." I smirk and go back to my chair to finish my project. She laughs and looks at the ground.

"You guys are going to be careful, right?" She asks and turns her head to look at me.

"Of course Sara." I say.

"I won't have to come and save your shells again?" She grins. I just roll my eyes.

"No." I say.

"Good, cause if I do have to save your shells, I'm going to kick them as well." She laughs.

"Okay, if you do have to come and save us, you have my permission to kick our shells too." I smile.

"Great! I'll hold you to that Donatello!" She grins.

Olivia's POV

I walk to the do-jo to get some exercising done for the first time in weeks. I used to work out every day, but then Liam discovered my plans to warn my sister and well, yeah. Mikey had fallen asleep on the couch while Master Splinter was watching some of his soaps. Leo went to his room to meditate and Sara had followed after him to ask about patrol tonight. Donny retreated to his lab and I'm not exactly sure where Raph went. I walk into the do-jo and go straight to the punching bag. My fighting technique is different from the turtles' ninjitsu. I was taught to fight by Dragonface, one of the head men in the Purple Dragons. His fighting technique was sort of sloppy, but I figured out how to make my fighting better a little. It still wasn't swift and precise like the turtles though.

"Ya ain't half bad." A voice says. I turn around to see Raph looking at me and leaning against the door.

"Thanks." I say, blowing a piece of hair out of my face. Suddenly, my hands are searing with pain. I look down, see my bleeding knuckles, and realize I didn't put gloves on. "Just great." I mumble.

"Here," Raph says, handing me the tape.

"Thanks." I say and start wrapping the tape around my knuckles. "How long were you standing there anyways?"

"Just a while." He says.

"Um, okay. Well, where is my sister?" I ask and grab a drink after I finish bandaging myself.

"Last I saw her she was in tha lab with Don." He says and starts bandaging his hands for his workout.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go see her." I say and start walking out of the do-jo.

* * *

Back To Sara

The time finally came and Sara sat at the kitchen table with Olivia while the guys prepared for patrol. She was ready to pout until they let her go, but so far it wasn't happening.

"They aren't gonna let you go, you know that right?" Olivia says.

"I know. But it won't hurt to try." Sara shrugged. Then the guys walk into the room.

"We're just going to grab something to eat first and then we'll be on our way." Leo instructs the others. They nod and all head to the fridge.

"Yeah, well, have fun guys. I'm going to bed." Olivia says and gets up from the table.

"What were you going to do while we're gone, Sara?" Mikey asks.

"Well, probably just go to bed. Ya know, boring, non-adventurous, and sewer intoxicated air sleep." Sara shrugged and sighed. Donny and Leo exchange a glance before looking back at her.

"Well have fun with that." Leo says.

"Yeah." Donny agrees.

"You guys are so mean." She says, frowning. Then she got up and went to stand in front of the lair door. "Nobody's leaving until I step out of this lair!" The turtles look at each other some more before Donny starts to smirk.

"Alright." He shrugs. He walks over to her and before she can run away he picked her up and puts her over his shoulder. She started beating on his shell and screaming for him to put her down.

"DONATELLO!" Sara yelled. "LET ME GO!"

"Nope!" He says and she can almost hear his grin. He walks into his lab and sits her in his rolling chair. Before she can get out and run away, he runs out of the room and slams the door shut. She heard a small clicking noise and her mouth drops. Sara ran over to the door and wiggle the doorknob, but it's just like she feared. Donny locked her in his lab!

"Donatello, you better pray I don't get out of here soon!" Sara yelled, banging on the door.

"I always knew putting the lock on the outside would come in handy." Donny says.

"We'll be back in a while Sara!" Leo yells.

"Mikey! Raph!" She whined.

"Donny…" Mikey starts.

"You sure 'bout this Einstein?" Raph asks.

"Just come on!" Donny yells. She heard their footsteps fade away and the lair door close. She sighed and rest her head against the door. Just then, it hits her. She's IN Donny's lab. He LOCKED her in his lab. The place where he has a bunch of tools and gadgets to help her get out. She started laughing as she went searching through the lab. After searching for a while, she found a hammer. She went to the door and started beating on the doorknob, but all it does is dent it. Then she noticed the screws holding it in place and she went to find a screwdriver. Sara finally got the doorknob off and then kicked the door down. The loud smack it made as it hit the ground echoes through the lair. She grinned and ran to grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Mikey, Raph, Leonardo, and Donatello,_

_I don't think you thought the plan through too much. You locked me in Donatello's LAB. The place where he keeps all his TOOLS! I was able to break out in no time. But don't worry, I came running after you guys! If you've found me, great! If you haven't… Then I probably got taken by the PDs. So, see ya soon!_

_Love,  
Sara_

She grinned some more as she ran and stuck it on the door lying on the ground. After that, she ran to her and her sister's room. As she enter, she slammed the door behind her. Olivia looks up from her book and stares at her.

"What have you done?" She asks. Sara explained to her how Donny locked her in his lab and how she escaped. She stares at her intently while she explained, then she rolls her eyes. "So, are you leaving to follow them?"

"No my dear sister, that's the beauty of it!" Sara laughed and made her way to her bed. "I'm sending them on a wild goose chase, but the whole time I'm actually going to be hiding under my bed." She got on her stomach and slid under her bed, giggling the whole time. "This is going to be great! Don't tell them where I am!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Donny's POV

"Another night in New York City kept crime free by… wait for it… THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!" Mikey yells to the rising sun. Leo shoots him a glare, telling him to keep the volume down. He jumps down off the roof and we follow him to a manhole that will lead us back to the lair. "So… how do you think Sara is doing?" Mikey asks.

"She probably fell asleep after beating on the door for a while." I smirk.

"Einstein, she don't give up that easily." Raph mutters.

"Yeah Don, she can be pretty stubborn sometimes." Mikey nods. We come to the lair door and I open it.

"Well, what could she do? I mean, it's not like she can kick down the door." I say. I round the corner to get to my lab, but I stop immediately. My jaw drops at the door to my lab lying on the ground.

"Or maybe she can!" Mikey gawks.

"Don't say I didn't tell ya." Raph snickers. We run over to the fallen door and I see the door knob in dented pieces around the ground. I sigh and smack my forehead.

"I'm an idiot! I locked her in my LAB!" I groan. "What was I thinking?"

"Look at this." Mikey says, picking up a piece of paper. I take it from him and quickly read over the scribbled writing. After reading it, I groan some more.

"Hey guys." A voice says. We turn to see Olivia walking down the stairs and rubbing her tired eyes. "How'd patrol go?"

"Where's Sara?" I ask. She looks at me with a confused expression.

"What do you mean? I thought you locked her in your lab." She says.

"She escaped!" Mikey says and points at the door on the ground. Olivia's eyes widen, but she just shakes her head and goes to the kitchen. "What if she got taken by the Purple Dragons?"

"Maybe she hasn't, don't freak out yet Mikey." Leo says.

"But Leo, the note said she broke out in no time! That means she hasn't been here for HOURS!" Mikey yells, his eyes wide.

"The situation ain't being helped by you screaming, Mikey!" Raph shouts back.

"Guys, c'mon…" Leo sighs as Raph and Mikey continue to argue.

"Wait a second…" I say with a small grin. I take off towards the kitchen where Olivia is. My brothers are confused, but follow me anyways. We find her taking a seat at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"What?" She asks.

"You went to sleep before I locked Sara in my lab." I smile. "How could you possibly know that I did that without her telling you? So you must know where she is!" Olivia's eyes widen and she stuffs a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Idontknowwhatyourtalkingabout." She says quickly while looking down at the table.

"Did she actually leave? Or is she still in the lair?" I ask. She sets her spoon down and crosses her arms.

"You will not get a word out of me." She says.

"She's in the lair, isn't she?" I smirk. I see a hint of annoyance cross her face and I grin. "Thanks Olivia! She's in the lair." I tell my brothers.

"But where?" Mikey ponders.

"Split up and find her." Leo grins evilly.

* * *

Back To Sara

_Sara was in a dark room. She tried to move, but finds her hands are tied to the chair she's sitting in. Looking down at her body, she saw her clothes are torn through and barely there, revealing a lot she don't normally expose. She also saw she had bruises everywhere. Assuming the worst, she started shaking in fear. She gasped as she tried and pull her arms loose of their binds._

"_Hello?" Sara yelled. No answer. "HELLO?" Just then, she heard a hiss right in front of her. A shadowy figure steps into view and she gasped. Hun steps out, but his eyes are bright yellow and have slits for pupils. Her body freezes. _

"_Hello Sara." He says in a snake like voice. His body then twists and contorts into a giant snake. He slithers slowly to her and then wraps his scaly snake body around her tightly. Sara gasped for air as she felt her lungs slowly being crushed by the huge snake version of Hun. His face stops in front of hers and his eyes glared at her. "Your big, bad turtle friendsss can't sssave you now, girl. I have you prisssoner." He says, his pointy, snake-like tongue coming out and getting in her face. She squealed as tears started to fall slowly from her frightened eyes. She took a shallow breath before she shakily talked._

"_They will always come for me. They will always save me." Sara mumbled, more to reassure herself rather than tell Hun._

_Hun laughs loudly. "Don't count on it, girl." He says. From other corners in the room, she saw four more figures step out. It takes her a while, but she finally realized it's the turtles. They all looked at her with blank stares as they keep their distance. She frightfully stared at each of them._

"_Guys! Please! Save me! Please!" Sara cried. That plea gets no reaction from the turtles though. They just continued to blankly watch as Hun constricts her slowly. She screamed in pain, but not even that breaks her friends from their gaze. She cried uncontrollably now, realizing her friends wouldn't save her, but she didn't give up from trying. "Please! Leo! Help me!" Sara yelled. His stare doesn't break from her, but she watched in horror as he just evilly smiles at her. "No! Leo! Raph! Please, help me!" She begged the red clad ninja._

"_Ya always were needy Sara." Raph says with a straight face as he continues to look at her. Her jaw drops at his response. She shifted her glance to Mikey and Donny. _

"_Please!" Sara choked out. That's all she could get out because Hun has her so tightly wrapped._

"_Nah." Mikey crosses his arms and gets the same evil look Leo did. Sara squeezed her eyes shut a bit before looking at Donny._

"_Donny!" She says._

"_Why would I save you? I don't even like you! All you've been is a nuisance. I'm glad Hun's taking care of you." Donny smirks, boring his eyes into her. She felt her heart shatter in her chest, along with her lungs. As soon as she screamed, everything goes black…_

_XXX_

"AHHH!" Sara screamed and sat up straight. She soon learns that was a bad move though. "MOTHER OF…" She stopped her sentence right there and layed back down. In her fright, she forgot she had fallen asleep UNDER her bed. When she tried to sit up, she hit one of the support poles on the bottom. While rubbing her head, she realized she's shaking. Shaking badly. That dream was just too much to handle. It was bad enough she was frightened by Hun already, but the thought of the guys standing there and being amused by her death made her want to sob. In fact, she was already sobbing. She cried as she just layed there and held her head. Suddenly, she heard the door open.

"Sara?" The familiar voice of Donny asks. Just hearing him say her name makes her want to cry even harder. She just can't get his words out of her head. _Why would I save you? I don't even like you! All you've been is a nuisance. I'm glad Hun's taking care of you._ Sara bit her tongue to hold back her cries, but it doesn't work. Donny lays down on the floor and smiles. "Found you!" He says, but then he frowns when he sees her crying. "Hey, what's wrong?" She just shook her head and turned on her side, not looking at him. "Sara, why are you crying?" He asks again.

"Imnotcrying." She muttered, probably barely understood by Donny.

"Right, and Einstein DIDN'T discover energy equals mass times the speed of light squared." He says. Even in her distraught state, she can't help but smile a bit. She didn't answer though. "Fine. I'll just sit here and pester you until you come out and tell me." He says. She rolled her eyes and then felt a poke at her side. She jerked away and covered her mouth to hide her laugh. "Very ticklish on the sides, I see?" Donny says, and she can practically hear the smile he's wearing.

"DontDonny." Sara muttered. He pokes her again and she jerked away. She heard him laugh as he continues to poke her. She twisted and turned until she's facing him and she grabbed his hands. "St-stop it, D-Donny!" She says, trying to control her laughs.

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you." He insists. She just shakes her head.

"You can be annoying, ya know that right?" Sara smirked. He smiles triumphantly.

"Good, I try to be." He says. She playfully shoved him away so she could crawl out from under the bed. Once she's out, she sat against her bed and pulled her knees to her chest. Donny sits beside her and pokes her once more. "Tell me."

"…"

"Sara, please." He prods.

"… I had a nightmare." She says.

"What about?" He asks. She hesitated for a minute before he bumps her arm with his as a continuing gesture. "Come on, you can tell me." She sighed, then poured out all the details of her horrid nightmare. He listens in silence as she tells him the whole dream. The only reaction he gives her is a hand on her shoulder when she told him what he said to her in her dream. The tears slowly fall down her face again as she finished.

"It was terrible Donny." Sara mumbled and set her head on her knees. His hand moves to her back and rubs comforting circles on it.

"Hey, it was just a nightmare. That will never happen Sara. I promise that will never happen." He says.

"How do you know?" She choked, still not looking to him. He brings her in for a hug and lets her cry into his plastron. When she finally seemed to calm down, he makes her look up at him.

"I will always save you Sara. Always. Until my last breath, I will fight to protect you from whatever threatens you." He whispers to her.

"Promise?" She asked.

He smiles. "Promise." She smiled a bit, wiped her eyes, and hugged him again.

"Thanks Donny. You always know what to say." She said.

"Really? I would consider my social skills at beginner level considering I haven't had contact with the outside world too much AND my best friends are electronic." He laughs. She just grinned.

"I'm not electronic." Sara says.

"True." He nods. Just then, she heard heard name being called by Mikey.

"Has anyone found her yet?" Mikey yells. Donny sighs, hesitantly gets up, then turns around to help her.

"Guess I have to share you with everyone else now, huh?" He smiles slightly. She could feel a blush creeping to her face as she smiled at the ground.

"Guess so." She says and grabbed his hand. He hauls her up and they both walk out of the room.

"Found her." Donny says. Mikey, Leo, and Raph come into view and sigh in relief.

"Shell Sara! Where ya been?" Raph asks, throwing his arms in the air.

"Sorry. I kinda fell asleep." She sheepishly grinned.

"That was a mean prank." Leo crosses his arms at her, but she saw his slight smile.

"Sorry… again." She shrugged.

"Did you find her?" Her sister's voice yells from over by the living room area.

"Yeah!" Mikey yells back. Olivia looks over her shoulder and smiles at her.

"I've never been one to keep secrets." She laughs.

"Yeah, I know." Sara smiled. Just then, she gave her a puzzling look.

"So, where were you hiding?" Mikey asks Sara, drawing her attention from her sister.

"Under my bed." She says.

"Very smart." He says, nodding amusingly. "Very smart indeed." Then Mikey gets a puzzled expression on his face too. Soon after though, he starts to grin. "Uh, Donny, I don't think Sara's going to run away anytime soon." He says. Leo and Raph get smirks on their faces as Sara looked down and realized Donny is still holding her hand from when he helped her up. Now she knew what her sister was looking at. Donny's cheeks flushed red as he quickly lets go. She blushed too and put herr hands behind her back. Awkward silence fills the room.

"Well, um…" Sara started. "I'm going to go see Livy." She says and slowly walk away. When she's far enough away though, she bursts into a run. Funny how she was going to the one person who can't keep secrets… to ask for love advice.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Donatello Hamato, you better get that thing out of my face before I shoved it down your throat." Sara croaked angrily at Donny as he holds a thermometer at her mouth. She woke up feeling really under the weather this morning and by noon, she had a fever and terrible sore throat. When she woke up though, the guys hadn't gotten back from their nightly patrol yet so Master Splinter and Olivia started taking care of her. By the time the guys got back to the lair, they were all exhausted. But then they saw her wrapped up in a blanket on the couch while coughing her lungs out. Donny, who was the most tired of them since he stayed up the night before finishing a project, ran straight to her and went into doctor mode. He even had Mikey make him cups of coffee so he could stay awake while he took care of her. She's been protesting the entire time though, hoping he would give up and go to sleep. But he just insisted. Sometimes she really hated that sweet, caring nature of his. So now she layed on the couch, sipping some hot tea Master Splinter gave her while Donny tries and takes her temperature again. For the 23rd time since he started taking care of her. She felt sick and just wanting to sleep wasn't helping the situation either. Everyone looks shocked at her reaction to him.

"Man, she must REALLY be sick if she's threatening Donny." Mikey comments.

"Sara, just let me take your temperature again." Donny insists.

"Don, you took it twenty minutes ago!" She whined. As they started to bicker, Master Splinter comes out of his room from his meditation session. He rubs his temples with his paws. He comes and puts a hand on Donny's shoulder.

"Donatello, I believe Sara has had the best care you could give her. Her body needs rest and relaxation if she is going to fully recover." He says, pulling Donny back to look at him.

Donny hesitates, but then sighs. "Yes Master Splinter." Sara shot Master Splinter a thankful look and he just chuckles. She got up off the couch and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Donny asks.

"To bed. I need rest and relaxation, remember?" She smirked as she begin to waddle to her room. He followed her, making sure she didn't fall down the stairs or something else highly dangerous. She walked into her room and dropped the blanket to the floor. She walked over to her bed and layed down underneath the covers, pulling them up so that only her head is visible. Donny watches her a bit from the door and she instantly felt bad for being mean to him. He was only trying to help her get better after all. "Hey… Donny?" She mumbled.

"Yeah?" He asks and walks in the room and towards her bed. He squats down beside her so she can see him.

"I'm sorry for, ya know… threatening you and stuff." She says. He lightly chuckles and shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry for being so…" He falters, trying to find the word.

"Caring?" She suggested.

"I was going to say annoying, but sure. Caring works too." They both smile at each other. Trying to fight it, but being unsuccessful, she gave in to the tickle in her throat and started coughing hoarsely into her pillow. When she finished, she groaned.

"I'm dying." She muttered, but then she realized she lost her voice. She sounded like some kind of deflating balloon when she tried and talk.

"I know. You just need a long nap. You'll wake up and feel a lot better." Donny says.

"I know." She barely whispered. She shivered, even though she had the covers all the way up. Donny saw this and grabs a blanket off the edge of her bed. He spreads it over her and she felt warm again. Sara snuggled in closer to her pillow and some of her hair falls in her face as a result. She tried to blow the strands away, but to no avail. Then she saw a big, green finger come into view and tuck her hair behind her ear. Donny then starts to comb his fingers through her light brown locks. She didn't object one bit. It felt so nice and made her sleepy. Her eyes started to fall and a sleepy smile came across her face as she resisted the urge to just let out all her feelings for the purple clad ninja turtle. After her talk with Olivia, she finally embraced everything her heart was telling her. She really did like the techno genius. A lot. She kept it to herself though because she didn't know how he felt about her, or if he still liked April. And over the years she had learned that all her feelings are good for is getting hurt. Take Liam for example. She trusted him, now he's on the turtles' most wanted list. She just have had a terrible past with the male race and don't really know how she felt about living with five of them now. Even if they are mutants and not humans. Men were men after all. She felt Donny's hand stop combing through her hair and he just cups her face gently with his hand. Her breath catches in her throat, but she stayed still. He probably thinks she's asleep.

"I… I…" He starts to whisper, but then he sighs. "Get better soon Sara." He says. His hand leaves her face, also leaving her disappointed, and he walks out of the room. She layed there for a second, before drifting into sleep.

XXX

Sara's eyes fluttered open, but all she sees is darkness. To her left, she heard her sister's quiet snore. She sat up in her bed and stretch a bit. Looking at the clock she realized it's three in the morning. She slept for a good nine hours or so. She smiled, feeling better, not completely great, but better. She uncovered herself and slid on her house shoes. She wrapped her blanket back around her and headed out the bedroom door. She walked cautiously around the lair, hoping to not wake up a house full of ninjas. When she got to the kitchen she smelled a delightful aroma. Chicken noodle soup. She headed over to the stove to see it on the lowest heat setting it would go. She picked up the sticky note on the counter.

_Dear Sara,_

_Hope you feel better after a nap! I knew you'd probably wake up sometime during the night and be hungry, so I made you some soup. Hope you get better soon. _

_XO, _

_Mikey_

She grinned. Mikey was the best! She got down a bowl and a spoon then served herself some soup. She went to sit at the table with her bowl. As the hot liquid runs down her sore throat she can't help but moan in happiness at the soothing warmth it gave her. In seconds, she downed the bowl. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She got up and to get some more, but then she heard a creek. Turning around, she saw a sleepy Donatello walking towards the kitchen with a coffee mug. She didn't realize the coffee maker was going, but now she could smell the liquid through the room. Donny saw her and smiles a bit.

"Morning." He mutters, automatically walking to the coffee machine.

"Don, it's only three. What are you doing up?" Sara asked, setting her bowl on the table and crossing her arms at him.

"Couldn't sleep." He shrugs.

"Whatever. You're working on something, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"…"

"Donny."

"…"

"Don, you need to go to bed, you haven't slept in days." She sighed, walking over to him.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her, changing the subject. He takes his hand and feels her forehead. "Hmmm." He grabs her hand and his filled coffee mug and drags her to his lab. Sara groaned in annoyance as she entered and sat down on one of the tables. He goes and digs around for his medical supplies. "Your throat feeling better?" He asks.

"Yeah." She muttered. He brings over a thermometer and puts it in her mouth. They both just stared at each other until the thermometer goes off. He takes it, then smiles at what it says.

"Your temperature is back to normal." He says.

"That's good." Sara says and he nods. "Now go to bed Donatello." He just ignores her though.

"Have your shivers gone away?" He asks.

"Yes." She says quietly.

"Great!" He says. He puts the stuff away and heads to his desk where he's tinkering with a small device that's destroyed beyond recognition. She got off the table and went over to him.

"Donny." She says sternly. "Go. To. Sleep." She got behind him and started pushing his rolling chair out of the lab, but he fights her and plants his feet on the ground. She pushed against the chair, but she move him nowhere.

"I'm not tired, Sara." He insists.

"The bags under your eyes say otherwise." She pointed out, making him sigh. "Don, you took care of me. I'm better. Now please stop hurting your body. You know as well as I do that sleep is essential. Please Donny." She plead. He turns back and looks to his project on the table. "The project can wait for a couple of hours." He nods slowly then stands up and looks down at her.

"Are you going to sleep too?" He asks. She laughed.

"Donny, I just had nine hours of sleep. I'm fine." He gave her a wary look. "Seriously Donatello, I'm fine."

"Why do you do that?" He suddenly asks. Sara looked up at him in confusion. "You say my name a lot. Whether it's Don, or Donny, or Donatello. You say all of them a lot when you're talking to me." She blinked a couple of times before shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe I like your name." She slightly smiled. "Donny." She added. He smiles at her and before she realized it, he has his hands on her waist and is bringing her closer to him.

"I'm glad you like my name, because I like the way my name sounds when you say it." He says.

"Really?" She grinned.

"Really." He says.

"Okay." She start moving closer to him. "Donny?"

"Hmmm?" He says, bringing her closer to him until they were centimeters away. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Go to sleep." Sara says. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not going to sleep if you stay up. Somebody has to make sure you don't hurt yourself." He teases.

"I'll be careful." She reassured him.

"Nope." He says and Sara backed away from him, annoyed.

"Fine. Let's… watch a movie?" She suggested and he nods. They both made they way to the living room and Sara started searching through the movies. She found one to watch and stuck it in.

"What are we watching?" He asks as she came and sat beside him.

"Made of Honor. It's a funny chick-flick about a guy's best friend getting married and her asking him to be the maid of honor at her wedding. But he realizes he loves her and tries to win her back." Sara explained. She saw the non-interested look on Donny's face as he just nods. The movie starts and about ten minutes into it, they get to the part where Hannah gets engaged and is telling her proposal story to Tom, the best friend. "Aw! How cute! Look Donny!" Sara cooed and looked over. Donny is passed out in his spot next to her though. She smiled. "Always works. Turn on a chick flick, guys pass out in about ten minutes." Sara mumbled victoriously. She got up and turned the movie off as she listened to Donny's quiet snores. He yawns hugely in his sleep which causes her to yawn too. A wave of sleepiness washes over her suddenly. She grabbed a blanket off one of the chairs and then went to curl up next to Donny on the couch, falling asleep to the sound of his quiet snores.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Olivia's POV

"Guys, you can't keep me underground forever. I have classes, remember?" Sara says as she gets her things together for school. The turtles (Especially Donny) are freaking out about her leaving. I just casually sit at the table with Master Splinter and listen to their bickering while I eat. "You guys can't stop me, bye!" Sara yells and runs quickly out of the lair. The turtles start to go after her, but Master Splinter stops them.

"Sara must go to her classes, my sons. Do not fear for her safety." Master Splinter says.

"She's going to be fine guys. If anything hopefully she deck that lowlife Liam in the face for me." I say and spoon the last bit of cereal onto my spoon.

"_He_'s going to be there?" Donny asks.

"Chill, Donny. He won't try anything in with that many people around." I say.

"How do you know?" Mikey asks. I stiffen a bit, but get up to put my bowl in the sink.

"I know Liam." I say, then walk out of the kitchen and towards mine and my sister's room. I lay on my bed and get out my journal. Everything major or even minor that's happened in my life I've wrote about in this journal. I've had it since I was 10. I skim through all the entries I see the day I had my first kiss, the day I got my driver's license, my graduation day, the day I joined the purple dragons, and so on… I even had a couple of pictures pasted to some of the pages. I skimmed through and went to my journal entries at the end. I came to a piece of paper that I had forgotten I stuck in there. I bit my lip before I picked it up and unfolded it. It was an entry of the first day I spent as the Purple Dragons prisoner…

XXX

"_Yeah, total whatev Trev. We all know Liam wouldn't do that." I roll my eyes. It was lunch and me and the rest of my gang were eating lunch at the Purple Dragon headquarters, waiting on Liam, our gang leader and Hun's son. Trev, the muscles of our group, was asking us what our opinion was on what Liam was doing to some of the new recruits. Liam was sent by his father to look them over and deem them worthy or not. Trev thought Liam was going to verbally annihilate them all, maybe keep a couple of the girls just as eye candy._

"_Hey, Livy, I don't think Trev is totally wrong." Fiona said, combing her black, blue, and pink hair back into a ponytail. Fiona was the brains of our gang. "He seemed ta be in one of those moods today." _

"_Told ya!" Trev laughed, his deep voice echoing throughout the room._

"_Will you be quiet Trev! Liam's gonna be here any minute. We don't want him to hear your ridiculous accusations." Otto growls. He's our mechanics guy in our team, hence the nickname 'Otto'. His real name is Winston. _

"_Hear what ridiculous accusations, Otto?" A new voice says. We all turn to see our leader coming towards us with a smirk on his face. He takes a seat in between Fiona and me._

"_How'd the new recruits go, Mr. Leader?" Trev asks and flashes his bright white teeth that contradict his black skin. "Any new eye candy ya saved for me and Otto?"_

"_That is so sexist, Trevor." Fiona scowls and crosses her arms, blowing her bangs out of her face. Trev just gives her a cheeky smile._

"_Ya just jealous, Fiona. Ya mad 'cause I'm looking over my options and not just sticking to ya." He replies, winking at her. Fiona just glares at him while Liam and Otto laugh, but I roll my eyes._

"_Yeah, I'm sure that's why she's mad Trev." I say. He just shrugs._

"_So, what's the plan for tonight?" Otto asks Liam. Liam looks over us before giving me a seductive smile. I look away quickly, hoping to hide my blush with my hair. There was no doubt I liked our leader. Every girl dragon around did. Except Fiona. Trev was right, she did like him, but she would never admit it. Anyways, there was just one problem for me though… I was almost positive Liam actually liked me back. Ever since he requested me to be with his gang, there was something I knew he liked about me. I had no idea what though._

"_You guys up for a warehouse raid?" He asks with a smile._

"_Dude! Now ya talkin' my language!" Trev cheers._

"_What are we raiding for?" Fiona asks._

"_Just some supplies Dad needs for this new project he's having the labs work up. Something to take down those turtles." Liam shrugs. Every Dragon member knew about those turtles, but we were forbidden from saying anything about the Purple Dragon's reptilian foes. They were almost as worse as that vigilante Casey Jones._

"_Sounds good! I'm in!" Otto smiles._

"_Sure." Fiona says. They all look to me._

"_C'mon Liv." Liam grins and nudges me. "You know you want to."_

_I sigh. I didn't like raids so much. "Okay. Count me in too." _

"_Great, the whole teams in. You guys go get ready, meet down at the van in 45." Liam grins, then leaves to get ready. Trev and Otto head to the guys rooms while Fiona and I head the other way and to the girls. Once we get there, we get into our mission gear. Becoming a part of the Liam's gang, the top gang, was a major honor. Only the best and most skilled Purple Dragons got the honor. Liam only let you in if he knew your talents could be of good use. That's why I was still unsure why he let me in. I wasn't super smart like Fiona or ridiculously strong like Trev. But I was glad to be in the gang. You got to boss around the other gangs and be held in a high position like Liam. We were like the special ops team of the Purple Dragon Empire. I changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and into my mission gear. My black leggings and tight, black, long-sleeved crop top. I put on my black combat boots and put on my belt. It carried my two knives on the sides and some other things in pockets. I slid an extra knife in each of my boots just in case. I put my hair into a bun and patiently waited on Fiona to finish. Her outfit was somewhat like mine, only she had black shorts and a black, short-sleeved shirt, showing her Purple Dragon tattoo around her wrist. Her black skin made her outfit seem even cooler though. In her belt were all her genius stuff and also her chain she used as a weapon. Her hair was in a ponytail, allowing her bangs to be in her face._

"_Ready?" I ask. She nods, but then puts her finger up in a hold on gesture. She turns around, grabs her eyeliner and starts applying it to her face as war paint. She turns around and grins at me. _

"_You know you want some war paint." She grins. Finally, I give in. I allow her to draw the war marks on me and then we head down to the van. When we get there, we see Trev lifting up the front of the van as Otto examines some things underneath. They're both in their black mission clothes too. Trev sees me and Fiona and he whistles._

"_Lookin' good as always ladies." He says, winking at Fiona. Fiona looks around and then points puzzling at herself._

"_Oh, are you talking to ME? I thought you were talking to all the OTHER eye candy in the headquarters." She counters. Otto and I burst into laughter as Trev just stares blankly at her. Then he glares down at Otto._

"_Shuddup!" Trev says and kicks Otto in the side. "I can and will drop tha van on ya if I have ta!" That immediately quiets Otto._

"_Everybody ready?" Liam asks as he comes into view, securing his black gloves on his hands. He sees me and grins, looking up and down me. I look away quickly._

"_Good to go, boss." Otto says and slides out from under the van. We all climb in and Trev starts driving towards the warehouse._

"_Okay, here's the plan…" Liam starts and goes through all of our tasks. When we reach the warehouse, everybody silently climbs out and starts to do their tasks. While the guys make sure the security doesn't interfere, Fiona and I head to the door and she starts working on the security codes and cameras so I can pick the lock._

"_Hey, time me." Fiona grins. I nod with a smirk, pushing the button on my watch. I watch my clock carefully and then Fiona silently cheers. "Time." She says._

"_Impressive. 53 seconds. New record." I say with a smile. She stands up triumphantly._

"_Let's see if you can beat your record Miss Lock-Picker." Fiona teases. I get out my tools from my belt and get them positioned. _

"_Go." I say. Fiona starts her clock as I pick at the lock. A few seconds later, the familiar clicking noise sounds. "Time." I smile._

"5_ seconds. New record. We rock!" Fiona giggles and we high five. I pick up my walkie talkie and press the button._

"_Good to go Liam. Door sensors and security cameras are off." I say. _

"_Okay, be there in a few." Liam responds. Loyal to his word, he, Otto, and Trev arrive a few seconds later. Liam grins. "That was quick."_

"_We both beat our previous records by a long shot." Fiona shrugs. "No biggie." _

_All of the guys look impressed, but Liam hushes us and we move inside._

"_Fiona, take out the motion sensors." Liam says, looking at each of them lying on the floor._

"_Yeah." Fiona says, digging around her belt. She takes out a small device and points it at each of the devices. "We have 15 seconds." We all run through to the other side and get to a door. I grab my lock pick and start working at it. Once I get it open, we run through the door and into the huge garage part of the warehouse. Liam leads us over to some barrels. They have the radioactive sign plastered on them._

"_This is what we need." Liam says. He turns to Otto and tosses him the van keys. "Bring the van around the back Otto. We'll open the door." Fiona hands Otto the motion sensor jammer and he runs out of the room. "Liv, Fiona, go work on opening the door. Trev and I'll get the barrels brought over there." Fiona and I nod and then race to the garage door._

"_How we gonna do this Fiona?" I ask, looking at the large, semi truck sized door._

"_Well, there has to be some sort of alarm around here. We need to deactivate that first, then we'll work from there." She says. We both split up and start searching for some sort of alarm. Finally, Fiona calls me over and I see the small box attached to the door. She works her magic and it soon powers off._

"_Trev, come lift this door." I say. He nods and then rubs his hands together as he walks over._

"_Watch this, eye candy." He grins at Fiona and starts to lift the door. Fiona just rolls her eyes. After a few minutes, Otto drives the van around back._

"_Sorry, there were some motion sensors I had to avoid." He says. We all load up the barrels in the back and then climb in the van. This time, Otto doesn't even avoid the motion sensors. He plows right through them at full speed, sending the sensors into a frenzy. We get out of distance just as a cop helicopter arrives to inspect. We're all silent for a second before we all start laughing._

"_Whoa! What an adrenaline rush!" Trev laughs._

"_Yeah, I can never get over the feeling." I giggle._

"_So, we did good boss?" Otto asks. He's always been one to suck up to Liam._

"_Yeah, Otto. You guys did great. Possibly the best team I've ever had." Liam smiles._

"_I say this victory calls for ice cream when we get back!" Fiona laughs. Otto and Trev start cheering._

"_You gonna join us Leader?" I ask Liam. He just smiles at me and secretly wraps an arm around my exposed waist. I jump slightly, feeling the cold leather from his gloves touch my skin._

"_Maybe a bit later. I have to talk to Dad though." He smiles. Once we get back to HQ, we unload the barrels in the loading deck. Hun comes down to great us and smiles at the barrels._

"_This is what I'm talking about!" Hun booms with laughter as he looks at the barrels. Then he turns to us. "Great job son! I am very impressed with you and your team!" He says, putting his hands on Liam's shoulders._

"_Thank you father." Liam says. He then looks at us. "You guys go onto the cafeteria without me. I'll be there in a minute."_

"_Yes, go celebrate your victory young ones! You deserve it!" Hun smiles, patting us each on the back. I almost fall over with the force he puts in, but I quickly regain my balance. I get to the cafeteria with the others and we get our ice cream. _

"_That was so awesome! Hun actually said we did great!" Otto said._

"_Yeah. He usually doesn't visit us himself." Fiona agrees._

"_Well, Liam did say he needed to talk with Hun when we got back. He probably came down to talk to his son." I shrug. _

"_Dudes, I wonder what they're talking about." Trev wonders aloud. Then, he turns to me and grins. "Let's find out. Give me your walkie talkie Liv." _

"_No Trev! That's a violation of our leader's privacy." I say._

"_C'mon, ya know you want to Liv!" Trev pushes._

"_I must say, I'm curious too." Fiona grins at me. _

_My jaw drops at her. "Otto, c'mon teacher's pet, help me out!" I plead._

"_I actually want to know too." He says shyly. I gawk at them._

"_Liam will get so mad if he finds out!" I say._

"_Well, he won't." Trev grins and snatches the walkie talkie from my belt. Before I can grab it back, he turns it on._

"… _Yes father. I understand. So, what was this you wanted to tell me about the reptiles?" Liam asks._

"_Son, they have befriended someone new." Hun says. "Someone I believe we can use to our advantage."_

"_Really? Who is it?"Liam asks._

"_Her name is Sara." Hun says. My eyes widen and my heart stops. Did he really just say Sara? I pray and hope that it isn't my sister he's talking about._

"_So, I'm guessing they value her a lot, like the O'Neil woman?" Liam asks._

"_Yes, very much so. Son, I believe we have a new pawn in our little game." Hun chuckles darkly. My eyes fall and look at the table. All I can think hope is that this is a different Sara, but something tells me it's not._


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15:_

"_Quick! Here he comes!" Otto says frantically. Trev tosses me the walkie talkie and I turn it off and stuff it back in my belt. Then we all go back to casually eating our ice cream. Liam rounds the corner and walks towards our table._

"_Sorry 'bout that guys." He says and takes a seat between me and Fiona. _

"_It's cool bro." Trev shrugs. Everybody is silent for a while. Liam just looks at all of us with confused expressions._

"_Is everything okay guys?" Liam asks._

"_Everything's fine Liam. Don't worry about it." Fiona smiles at him. I finish my ice cream and then get up._

"_I'm going to bed. Night guys." I say and exit the cafeteria. I make my way to mine and Fiona's room, take off my gear when I get there, and then put on pajamas. I flop down on my bed and sigh. Somehow, I need to know if they were talking about my sister. Tons of plans zoom through my head, but finally I decide my best choice would be to ask Liam about it. Though it would take some convincing and I would have to make sure to watch what I say. Before I can go too in depth about my plan though, I fall asleep._

"_Hey Liam!" I yell and run after him. This morning, I got up and got ready for some sparring and teamwork exercises with my gang. We ran through all of our plans, exercises, and fights in record time, leaving us about an hour of free time before lunch. As we all went our separate ways, I decided it was the perfect time to ask Liam about his conversation with his father. As he started walking away to head to his room, I caught up with him. I lock my arm with his and give him a smile._

"_Hey Liv." He smiles back. "What's up?" _

"_Nothing. Just thought I would walk with our leader for a while." I playfully smile at him. "Do you mind?"_

"_Not at all." He grins._

"_So… how's things going?" I ask._

"_Good. You?"_

"_Great." _

"_That's good."_

"_So, your dad was impressed with our work last night?" I ask, trying to get to the point of asking._

"_Oh yeah. He thinks this is the best team I've ever had." Liam says. _

"_That's great! So I'm guessing he pulled you into his office to tell you how awesome we are?" I giggle._

"_Ha, not exactly." He says._

"_Well then what'd he say?" I ask casually. I was trying just to sound curious, not like I needed the information._

_His lips go into a straight line. "It was about the reptiles."_

"_Really? Great. What did those wanna be amphibians do this time?" I smirk. A small smile plays on his lips when he senses my disgust with them._

"_They befriended a new person. Somebody named Sara McNeil. Dad thinks she'll be useful bait and such. Like the O'Neil woman." Liam shrugs like it's no big deal. I try to keep myself calm and cool. It IS my sister. He then looks at me seriously. "You can't tell anyone about it though, Liv. Not even Fiona. My dad didn't even want me to tell anyone." I give him a slight smirk._

"_Alright. It's our secret." I whisper. He grins. "Well, I'm going. I'll see you at lunch."_

"_Where you going?" Liam asks as I pull away and start walking the other direction._

"_To shower. Ya know not all of us like to stay sweaty all day." I laugh. Before he can say another word I round the corner and start running to my room, not able to hold everything much longer. I burst into the room and slam the door behind me. _

"_Whoa! Where's the fire, sparky?" Fiona asks._

"_What? Oh, nothing." I say. She raises a pierced eyebrow at me._

"_Yeah right. What's up Liv?" She says and comes to sit beside me on my bed._

"_N-Nothing. Just... Uh… I saw… I saw some new recruits flirting with Liam." I lie. She gets a smirk on her face._

"_Oh puh-lease Liv. You have nothing to worry about girl. Liam's crazy about you. Even Trev knows. And that's saying something. Trev knows nothing." She laughs. I start to laugh too. "Hey, I'm going to lunch. Wanna come with?"_

"_Uh… you go ahead. I'm gonna shower first." I say._

"_Okay. See ya in a bit." She says and leaves the room. I grab my shower stuff and exit the room to head to the showers. I get in there and see my favorite shower stall is open so I quickly grab it. I rid myself of my sweaty practice clothes and turn the shower on. When the hot water hits my skin, relief washes over me. I try to clear my head of the thought of my sister in trouble. Surely the turtles could keep her safe, right? Then I recall Liam saying she would be used like April O'Neil is. That made me feel sick. I have to figure out a way to keep my sister safe. She was always there for me when we were younger. Just because she left to go to college doesn't mean she doesn't love me, right? I joined the Dragons to make my parents mad and it worked. I hated my parents. Not Sara though. But what could I do? Call her somehow? A few minutes later, I get out of the shower and change into normal clothes. Cargo pants and a cropped shirt. I head back to my room and put all my stuff away. Than it occurs to me that I'm not hungry. So I lie on my bed and think some more. I suddenly smile and sit up. I remember that I have a cell phone in here. A couple of nights ago, Trev, Otto, and Liam went running around the city. They came back with some stolen objects, including some cell phones. I look over to my bedside table and dig around in the drawer. Finally, I pull out a small rectangular device. I remember the first thing I did with the phone when I got it was program all the numbers I know into it. So the only numbers in it was Sara's and my parent's. I went to my sister's contact and hit send. I hear the rings and wait for the familiar voice to pick up, but all it did was go to voicemail. I try three more times before I give up. I sigh. Finally I put the phone back up and head to the cafeteria. I take a seat at the table where my friends are sitting. I notice Liam isn't there though. _

"_Where's Liam?" I ask and sit down._

"_He just left actually. His dad called him down to his office. Where you been?" Trev asks, stuffing his face with food._

"_I was just in our room." I shrug. We sit there for a while before Otto brings up the subject of tonight's plans. _

"_Liam said it's a surprise, but that it's a very important thing for Hun to have." Otto says._

"_So, what do ya think it'll be?" Trev asks. _

"_Who knows? Maybe it's just another raid." I shrug. Suddenly, I feel someone grab my wrist. They pull me off the bench and I scramble to keep up with them. I look up and see a very mad looking Liam. Looking back to the team, I see their confused faces too._

"_What did you do?" Fiona mouths._

"_Like I know!" I mouth back. Liam pulls me all the way out into the hallway then turns to face me. "What?" I ask._

"_What the hell are you thinking Liv?" Liam asks._

"_What are you talki – " _

"_Don't play dumb!" He says._

"_I'm not playing dumb! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I protest._

"_You called someone! Four times!" He growls. "Sara McNeil to be exact." My eyes widen and I start to shake._

"_H… How did you…" I start._

"_All the calls in and out of this place are monitored." He says. He then grips my upper arm tightly, making me wince. "Why did you call her?" I stay quiet for a while and look at the ground. "Answer me Liv!" He commands, gripping my arm tighter._

"_I… I…" I choke out._

"_Are you some sort of double agent? Are you working for the reptiles too?" Liam asks._

"_No! No! Nothing like that! I just…" I stutter._

"_You what Olivia?" He demands._

"_She's my sister!" I yell at him suddenly. "I can't just let your dad use her as bait! She can't get hurt! I needed to warn her to keep her safe!" He glares at me and tightens his grip._

"_Why you little…" He says and brings up his hand to smack me. I brace myself for impact, but it never comes. Trev's hand is holding Liam's back and Fiona had a gentle hand on my shoulder. Otto pries Liam's hand off of my upper arm._

"_What's going on?" Fiona demands._

"_She's a traitor. She works for the enemy." Liam glares at me. They all look at me with wide eyes._

"_Liv… Is he telling the truth?" Trev asks._

"_No! I'm not working for the enemy. All I was doing was calling my sister to warn her about their plan! I just wanted her safe!" I blurt out._

"_Your sister is the turtles' new friend, isn't she?" Fiona asks. I nod slowly._

"_She's a traitor. Her telling could have jeopardized the whole plan. I don't care who the bait is to you, Olivia. You NEVER tell our plans. That was one of your requirements when you joined this team. And you broke it." Liam glares at me._

"_Liam… dude…" Trev starts._

"_Take her upstairs." Liam orders. All of our eyes widen. Upstairs is where the torture rooms are. Where we put prisoners and traitors. The place the turtles would go if they got captured. "Take her there! Now! Get her out of my sight." He sneers. Trev lets go of Liam and comes up behind me. He and Fiona walk me towards the stairs while Otto stays and tries to cool down Liam._

"_What were you thinking, Liv?" Trev whispers._

"_I… I just wanted her to be safe. That's all I swear!" I say, holding back my tears._

"_Hey, hey… we believe you." Fiona says._

"_Really?" I ask._

"_Liam's just over reacting. Give him a few hours and he'll be apologizing for locking you up here." Fiona shrugs. They take me to a concrete door and open it. I gasp when I get inside. The walls are stained with blood and the rusty smell lingers everywhere. The whole room looks like some medieval prison. Chains are aligned along the wall and I get lead to one of them. I sit down on the floor and allow Trev to lock the chains around my wrists. When he's done with that, he pulls out a granola bar._

"_I took it from the cafeteria. Was gonna have it for a snack later, but you take it. Keep it just in case you don't get a lot of food." He smiles at me, tucking it in my pocket._

"_Great Trev. How am I going to get to it?" I slightly smile, shaking my hands to make him realize I'm chained up. _

"_They'll have to let you go for bathroom breaks and stuff like that. Eat it then." Trev shrugs._

"_Don't worry though, Livy. Liam'll come to his senses in a few hours." Fiona says._

"_Okay." I sigh. They give me reassuring smiles before they leave. I wait the rest of the day. Night comes and I fall asleep. I don't know how I do it, but I do. Fiona, Trev, not even Otto ever came to get me either. Next thing I know, it's been over a week since I was locked up…_

_XXX_

I finish reading my journal entry and sigh. I still can believe I was locked up in that room for two weeks before the turtles and my sister rescued me. I'm so glad they did too. The turtles aren't that bad once you get to know them. I look over at the clock and see I was in here thinking for two hours and Sara should be getting home any minute. I put my journal away and head out of the room.

"Hey, she came out." Mikey says. He and his brothers are training with Master Splinter. Right now, Leo and Raph were sparring. Raph looks over at me temporarily, allowing Leo to side kick him in the face. Raph falls to the floor, cussing up a storm about how bad it hurt. "Ohh… He's gonna feel that in the morning!" Mikey cringes. I climb down the stairs and stand by him and Donny.

"WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT LEO?" Raph yells and stumbles to get back up.

"Well, I thought you were going to deflect it, but it's not my fault you got distracted by Olivia." Leo crosses his arms and smirks. Raph just glares at him and tackles him to the floor. Master Splinter sighs and mumbles something about teenage boys. He then goes to try and stop the two eldest turtles fighting. Just then, I hear the lair door open. Mikey, Donny, and I look over to see Sara enter, looking tired and annoyed by how much her books weigh.

"Sara's alive!" Mikey cheers and runs towards her. Donny and I follow after him. My sister tiredly sits her books on the counter and then plops down in a kitchen chair.

"Of course I'm alive!" She laughs.

"How was your day?" I ask and go to get a cup of water.

"Tiring." She groans and rubs her eyes. "I swore I was going to pass out in my last class. My teacher talking about the Civil War didn't help either." She laughs a bit. I smile at her.

"I bet." I say.

"So… was _He_ there?" Donny asks with a glare at the name. I roll my eyes, but Sara just shakes her head.

"Nope. It was weird too. Dr. Greggs didn't even call his name when he did roll. He just went on like he was never there to begin with." She shrugs. "But ya know… Whatever. Saves me from getting in trouble because I would have punched him in the face."

"Told you." I look at Donny and Mikey.

"Would you actually do it?" Mikey asks suspiciously.

"Shell yeah! Nobody messes with my little sister and gets away with it!" Sara grins evilly, then she smiles at me. I smile back. "But anyways, I'm going to sleep. I'm going to pass out right here if I don't." She gets up and starts walking towards our room. "Night guys."

"Uh… it's only noon." Mikey says.

"Just let her sleep." I say. Mikey, Donny, and I walk back to see that Master Splinter had accomplished breaking Raph and Leo apart. Donny and Mikey hurry past me and stand in line with their two eldest brothers.

"Nice of you to join us boys." Master Splinter tells them. "We shall continue sparring, my sons." I come up behind the guys and raise my hand to let Splinter know I need to ask him something. He smiles at me. "Yes Olivia?" The guys turn around and look at me and I suddenly feel nervous.

"May I, uh… May I join you guys?" I ask. Splinter smiles at me while the guys look nervously at each other.

"Of course Olivia. You shall be a challenging opponent for my sons." He says. I smile and take a place on the end by Mikey. Master Splinter goes back to talking. "I think we will have Raphael spar with… Olivia this time."

"Oh God…" I mutter to myself.

"Hands on combat Raphael." Master Splinter says, holding his paw out so Raph can stick his sai in his sensei's hands. Raph does and then he and I face each other. We both bow to each other. "Begin!" Splinter yells. Raph takes a weak fighting stance and watches me carefully. I roll my eyes.

"Please, do not take it easy on me just because I'm a girl." I say, getting in my fighting stance.

"But ya are a girl." He points out. I narrow my eyes at him. I go to punch at him and he barely avoids it. I kick out his leg and knock him flat on his shell. I put my foot on his plastron and look down at him.

"A girl who was in the top ranks of the Purple Dragons. I know how to fight and you won't hurt me easily, I can guarantee that." I say. I then step off him and hold my hand out for him to take. He declines and gets up on his own.

"We shall begin again." Splinter says and I see a small smirk on his face. "Begin!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16:_

"So… If this equals this… then… that equals this?" Sara mumbled to herself. Then she looked down at her textbook and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "No, no, no! That can't be right!" She sighed and let her head fall onto her desk. Olivia was in the do-jo doing some extra training with Master Splinter. After she and Raph sparred the other day (Raph won eventually), she realized that she needed to bring up her skill if she wanted to beat Raph the next time they sparred. The guys were out on patrol, leaving her in silence and allowing her to do some homework. But so far, she was having no luck with her math. She decided to take a break and go get some food. She slipped on her comfortable, baggy, gray hoodie over her tank top and shorts. She redid her messy bun and then headed out of the door and to the kitchen. She could hear Olivia's shouts every time she performed a punch or kick for Master Splinter. She slid into the kitchen on her socks and then went to get an apple from the fridge. She started humming to herself. "Hm. Hmm! Hmmm!" Sara said as she hummed and danced along to her favorite song running through her head. She went over to the counter and cut up her apple. As she's adding the peanut butter to the side, she heard somebody clear their throat. Sara jumped in surprise but ended up slipping and falling because of her socks. "Ow!" She groaned.

"Sara! Are you okay?" Donny says and rushes over to her. He helps her up and she immediately begin to blush, afraid of what he saw before she fell. She was, after all, dancing around the kitchen to music that she heard in her head.

"Donny! What are you doing here?" She asked quickly and turn back to her food, hoping to hide the blush on her face.

"Well, beside the fact that I live here, I came to get more coffee." He shrugs with a smirk. "Nice dancing by the way."

"Shut up." Sara mumbled and push him. He just laughs. "I thought you went on patrol with the others."

"Nah, I stayed back. I have this invention that I really want to finish tonight." He says.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiles. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked cautiously.

"A good surprise." He says simply. She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout and grab her food and went to sit at the table. "Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?"

"Geez, thanks for reminding me, mom." Sara teased with a roll of her eyes. He smirks while he fills up his mug again. "I'm stumped on some so I decided it was time to eat."

"What are you stumped on?" He asks and sits down next to her. She started to explain the lesson that is stumping her and he smiles. "Go get your book. Between the two of us geniuses I'm sure we could figure it out." She just grinned and took off towards her room. _Did he just call me a genius? __She thought_. After grabbing her book she raised an eyebrow. She took a whiff of her hoodie real quick and frown. She ran over to the dresser and grabbed her perfume. She sprayed it on and then headed back out to the kitchen.

"Here it is." Sara says and dropped the book on the table. Donny jumps when it smacks down in front of him. He looks up at her with a raised eye ridge.

"That's a giant book." He says. She just nodded. "Well, let's see what we can accomplish." He reads over the section while she ate her apples. By the time she's done eating he's done reading.

"So, what do you think Einstein?" Sara asked.

"I think… I might understand." He says.

"Might?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Might." He confirms.

"Well, I guess we better try then." She sighed. After a while, they both finally come up with a way to do the problems. As she sat there and go through her assignment, he carefully watches her while sipping his coffee. "And…" She smiled and quickly start writing. "There! I'm done! Finally!" She says and relaxed in her chair after closing her book.

"So you figured out those last few?" Donny asks, sits his cup down, and leans over. Her breath catches when he puts a hand on her bare thigh so he can lean over easier. His hand's so warm on her skin. It may be calloused and thick, but honestly, she thought it made Donatello even more attractive. It proves that even though he is a genius and sweeter than molasses, he can protect her.

"U-Uh… Yeah. They were kind of easy actually." Sara says, resisting the urge to shift into a better seating position. He just nods understandingly.

"I see…" He says. He then realizes where his hand is and quickly removes it, much to her disappointment. They both sit in awkward silence for a while before Sara cleared her throat.

"So, uh, wanna show me these new inventions you were talking about?" She smiled slightly.

"I told you Sara, it's a surprise." He says.

"I can keep a secret." She says. He just chuckles and thinks.

"Fine." He finally smiles. They both get up and go to his lab. He closes the door behind her and runs over to a table where he usually sits most of his inventions. He holds a hand up to make sure she stayed a good distance away. He picks up a thin watch and wraps it around his wrist. Then he goes over to a cabinet and pulls out a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Don, what are you doing?" Sara asked, curious about the clothes.

"I'm showing you what my invention does." He grins and then disappears behind a large invention. She had the most confused look on her face but she stayed where she was. There's a bright flash of light from where Donny is and she waited.

"Don? What does it do?" She asked. What happens next makes her jaw drop. A human boy about her age steps out from the same place Donny was. He has brown shaggy hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He's also wearing the same clothes Donny carried behind the machine with him…

"Ta-da!" The boy says with his tooth gap grin. She took a step back as she continued to look at him in shock. She carefully looked him over, mentally noting the abs and slightly muscular arms. She looked up into his eyes for a while.

"Donatello?" Sara asked in a whisper. He grins again and nods.

"It took me forever to build this kind of technology. But I did have a lot of advanced Utrom tech." He says proudly. He definitely sounds like Donny…

"Wow." Sara muttered under her breath. She started taking slow steps towards him. Once she got about a foot from him, she brought her hand up and touched his face. He had the same warmth as Donny too. She got a small grin on her face. "This is amazing Donny." She says.

"Isn't it? Now we can go up on the surface! I can finally go places that I've always wanted to go without worrying about baggy clothes or 'sticking to the shadows'!" He says with a huge smile. Sara looked over him some more before smiling slightly. She grabbed his hand and looked down at the device. She saw the red button and pressed it. A bright light flashes and she heard the sound of clothes ripping. Once again, Donatello the ninja turtle is standing before her looking slightly disappointed. "Why'd you do that?" Sara brushed the clothes off him and then hug him. He hesitates for a second before hugging her back. "Why? I was finally like you." She pulled back and looked him in his eyes.

"Donny, I honestly don't know why you want to be human." She says.

"Why? Because I could go out in the day! I could have acquaintances and a job! I could go to school like you! People wouldn't be afraid of me and I could do so many great things! I could actually have a shot at having a family too!" He says, backing away from her in frustration. "You don't get it Sara. You can go on the surface without a care in the world. You have so many chances at finding love and having a family. I can't though. Unless some girl mutant turtles show up, then me and my brothers are going to be alone." He says and sits down in his spinning chair. Sara sighs and then slowly made her way over to him.

"Donny." She says. "Is that what you're afraid of? You'll be forever alone?" He doesn't answer, just remains still. She sighed and squated down in front of him as she placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Donatello Hamato, you are the most intelligent, caring, and most amazing person I have ever met in my life. I can guarantee you that you won't be alone. Someday, some lucky girl is going to get to call you her husband. But in order for that to happen, she'll need to know the real you Don. Quite frankly I like the real you better than the human you." She says with a small smile. He looks at her before shaking his head and standing up to go to the table and set the watch down.

"Whatever." He says. Sara furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"What is so bad with being a mutant turtle? I actually think it's really cool! I would love to be like you Donny! You don't know how good you have it. You have so many adventures! Up top it's conflicts and fighting all the time! Families break apart friends grow distant. It's terrible! Down here though, you have three brothers who love you immensely and a dad that only wants the best for you. You have April, Olivia, and me as friends! You have love down here Donny, and I know it's going to sound corny but it's true, all you need is love." Sara shouted. She saw his face go pained as she started yelling at him, but he doesn't speak. She started to tear up as she backed away. "You really are so lucky Donny. Splinter loves you more than anyone can imagine. I would kill to have parents that loved Olivia and me that much." He looks up at her with a shocked expression.

"Sara… I…" He starts.

"Just… forget I said anything. If you really want to go looking around topside for girls that will fall in love with the fake you, then be my guest." She says, turns around swiftly, and marched out of the room. Donny's left dumbstruck in his chair as he watches her leave. As soon as she's out of the lab, the tears start falling and she rushed to her room.

Donny's POV

I watch Sara in shock as she marches angrily out of the lab. She slams her door shut and the lair becomes uncomfortably silent. I then realize what just happened and I slam my fist against the desk.

"I am such an idiot." I mutter to myself.

"Hey Don, what's up with Sara?" Olivia says as she walks in. She sees me slump into my chair and frowns. "You guys fought, didn't you?"

"How'd you know?" I sigh and rub my temples.

"Sara hates fighting with loved ones." She says. "So, what'd you guys fight about?" I start telling her everything that happened from the time I put on the watch to when she came in. She just sat there silently and nods. "Hey, don't worry too much about it. She'll get over it. She likes you too much to stay mad." She smiles a bit after I finish my story.

"No, I think I really screwed up." I say.

"Don, there's a really huge chance that she's not even mad at you, she's mad at herself probably." Olivia says.

"Why is she mad at herself?" I ask.

"Probably because she can't admit to you that she likes you, so instead she's getting frustrated that you're too blind to see what's in front of you." She scoffs.

"What?" I ask after a while of shock.

"Yeah. You heard me. Sara likes you Donatello. Like a lot." She smirks at my reaction. "She's probably mad at herself for not having the courage to tell you herself so now she's getting mad because of you mentioning the whole 'living forever alone' thing." She shrugs. My eyes go wide and I stare at the floor. _She likes me? Seriously? _

"No joke… right?" I check. Olivia laughs before grinning.

"No joke. Trust me, I wouldn't kid when it comes to Sara's feelings for a boy. As far as I know, she's only ever had a couple of boyfriend and those ended tragically. Each of them broke her heart." She says. As soon as she says that, I start feeling… mad. And jealous? Maybe. Some guys out there actually had the opportunity to be with her, but they ended it and broke her heart. That made absolutely no sense. _Why would any guy in their right mind break up with her? She's just so amazing…_

"I have to fix this." I say and stand up. She nods as I run out of the lab and towards her and her sister's room. I slow to a walk as I near the door. I hear faint sobs coming from inside the room and I sigh. I stop in front of the door and rest my head against it, closing my eyes. My hand lingers above the doorknob while I wonder if I should actually try talking to her right now. I shake my head though. _I did this to her and I'm going to fix it. No matter what it takes._


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17:_

There was a shy knock on the door.

"Come in." Sara says and quickly wipes her eyes. She sat up on her bed and nervously played with her fingers, anticipating the turtle she knew is going to walk through the door. She became surprised though when she saw the orange banded turtle walk through the door. Mikey smiles gently at her and then carefully closes the door behind him. He silently comes and sits next to her on her bed. "Hi Mikey." She says.

"Hey Sara." He says.

"How was patrol?" She asked.

"It was good." He says. It's silent for a couple of minutes before he clears his throat. "So, are you okay?"

Sara sighed. "Livy told you everything, didn't she?" He nods. "I don't know. I saw her go towards the lab when I rushed to my room. I figured she'd talk to… D-Donny… I actually thought you were him. I thought by now he'd come and talk to me about it but… I guess I was wrong." She says. She pulled her legs up and cross them. He's silent for a second before putting an arm around her.

"She did talk to him. And he did come to your door to talk, but I think he freaked out and next thing we know he's grabbing his bo-staff and running out of the lair." He says with a slight shrug.

"Wait… he left?" Sara asked, slightly worried. This is for sure Raph behavior. Even if Leo or Mikey left it would be less troublesome than Donny. He tends to lock himself in his lab, not run out into the dead of night in New York City.

"Yeah. I don't think we should be too worried though. It is Donny we're talking about. He's gonna be careful." Mikey assured her. She still didn't feel convinced though, but she just nod. "C'mon, let's go eat." He stands and hauls her to her feet. She shakily stood and then follow Mikey to the kitchen. Olivia, Leo, and Raph are already sitting at the table talking, but they stopped when they saw her come into view. They all go uncomfortably silent as they watched her and Mikey enter. Sara just sat down by her sister and stared at the wooden table. Mikey passes out everybody's food after Master Splinter arrives from meditation. Silence fills the room but the only sound heard is silverware clinking when they hit the plates.

"Where is Donatello?" Master Splinter then asks.

"He… uh…" Mikey starts.

"He's in tha lab. Said somethin' 'bout workin' on some new projects." Raph continues smoothly. Leo's jaw tightens at the lie about their brother, but he doesn't say a word. Master Splinter just eyes his sons, then Sara and Olivia.

"I can tell when you are lying to me Raphael." Master Splinter says and slightly smirks. Everyone looks up at him.

"We're so busted." Mikey groans.

"As I asked before, where is Donatello?" Master Splinter continues.

"He, um… Sensei, Donny…" Leo started.

"We got in a fight." Sara says quietly, cutting off Leo. She didn't look up though as she push around the vegetables on her plate. "I-I said some things I probably shouldn't have… and he went for some air I'm guessing. I'm sorry Master Splinter." He's silent as he looks at her, then she saw sympathy on his face.

"Fighting is truly a terrible thing. It can break the strongest bonds between the closest friends. Please Sara, don't let the bond between you and my son disappear." He says. Her eyes fell to her plate as her heart starts to ache at the thought.

"Y…Yes Master Splinter." Sara says. Just then, all hunger she had vanishes. She pushed the barely dented plate of food forward. "May I be excused?" He just nods. She got up and quickly headed out of the kitchen. Without knowing why she's going there, she headed towards the lab. When she got inside she just stood there. She looked around slowly. It felt empty without Donny there. The ever present calming feeling has left the air. Now, the atmosphere of the lab has turned angry.

"We'll go find him Sara." A voice says behind her. She turned around and saw Leo looking just as concerned as her. She choked up for a second.

"I… I… I need to apologize to him, Leo." She says, almost to the verge of tears. "I'm worried."

"I know. So am I. This isn't like Don." Leo sighs. "But don't worry, we'll find him." Leo turns around to head to the door.

"Hey Leo." She says. He turns around and met her eyes. "Thanks. And be careful."

"Of course Sara." He smiles slightly, then continues to meet his brothers. Sara took a couple of deep breaths and then headed out of the lab and to the living room with Master Splinter and Olivia. Master Splinter's story just went off and the nightly news was starting to come on. Sara sat down next to Olivia.

"They're gonna find him Sara." Olivia reassures her. She just nodded. A few seconds later, her eyes started to drop…

XXX

"Hey, Sara! Wake up! The guys are headed back with Donny." Someone says and shakes her. Her eyes shoot open immediately and she saw Olivia smiling at her. "Did you hear me? The guys found Donny and they're headed back." A small smile stretches across her face and she sat up just as the lair door moans open. She and Olivia both turn their heads to see Master Splinter greeting his sons at the door. Leo walks in first, but he has a grim expression. He quickly talks to Master Splinter and they both start to frown. Sara and Olivia look at each other in a confused manor. Then, Raph and Mikey help Donny in the door. Sara jumped up and ran over to them while Olivia follows. Sara practically tackled Donny in a hug. But when he gasps in pain she quickly lets go and backed up to examine him. That's when she saw a deep gash on his thigh and he looks terribly beaten up.

"What happened Don?" Olivia asks.

"Get him to the lab." Sara ordered Raph and Mikey through clenched teeth. They both nod and help Donny to the lab. Then she turned to Leo. "What happened?" She asked.

"He was attacked by some Purple Dragons. He says that he was running around roof tops when he heard a scream and saw some Purple Dragons ganging up on a woman. He dropped down to help but was overpowered. Thankfully we were nearby and came to his aid just in time." Leo sighs. Sara rubbed her eyes tiredly, but nodded.

"Do you think you will be able to give my son the medical attention he needs?" Master Splinter asks Sara.

"I'm gonna try." She says and then takes off for the lab. She got in there and saw Donny laying on the desk and instructing Mikey and Raph what to do. So far, they got him hooked up to a heart rate monitor.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I don't feel like stickin' ya with this Don." Raph says and eyes the needle carefully.

"Hey!" Mikey says when he sees her. "Sara can do it!"

"Yup. I'm here to relieve you boys from duty." She says. "You guys can go if you want." They both nod and exit, probably getting the hint that she wanted to be alone to talk with Donny. She turned to see her patient's eyes closed and his chest rising ever so slightly. Sara silently sighed to herself and then turned back around to get the needle to put numbing meds in him so she could stitch up his thigh. When she got that done, she turned back to find Donny staring at her. They both stared at each other for a while.

"I'm sorry." They both suddenly say at the same time. Her eyes widen at him, but his surprised expression softens as he chuckles. His chuckle soon turns to a grunt of pain and he grabs his thigh. Sara rushed over to him and examine the makeshift bandaging job Mikey and Raph did when they got him in here. He was already bleeding through the layers of gauze.

"Donny…" She says and start to unwrap his thigh.

"I know. I should have watched out for the crazy knife guy. But… well, it's too late now." He sighs.

"I was going to say you don't need to apologize." She says.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because, I'm the one who overreacted. I don't know what came over me." Sara shook her head. "So, I'm really sorry Don." He looked at her carefully before nodding. She grabbed the numbing meds and apply it near the wound. She then went beside him and started readying the needle and thread. He continues to stare at her though. Finally it gets to her. Him staring at her was just making her feel terrible. She dropped her hands and head and tried to fight back the tears. "This is all my fault."

"What? Wait, no it's not Sara. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who left and got into this mess." He says and sits up slowly.

Sara just shook her head though. "But I… I overreacted and we fought and that made you leave." She choked out. That's when she started to spring a leak. Small tears start to squeeze their way out of her eyes and she knew that if she just gave up, the water would start to fall out rapidly.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine." He says.

"Donny, that is not fine." She mumbled and point to his thigh. He just sighs but then grabs her hand gently.

"It will heal Sara." He says reassuringly. "It will be gone before we know it. You're going to do such a great job at stitching it up that it'll heal in no time, okay?" She just nodded weakly. She took a deep breath before she moved back down to his thigh. She gently took the needle in her fingers and started to doctor the wound. His skin feels so cold yet so nice against hers. She smiled slightly when his skin gets goose bumps from her touch. A few minutes later, she tied up the stitching and covered the area in gauze.

"There. It'll probably have to be cleaned out a couple of times and of course I'll have to change out the gauze too." Sara says and cleaned off her hands.

"Of course." He smiles and swings his legs over the side to let them dangle. He winces though. "Can you hand me some pain pills?" Sara rushed over to another cabinet and dug around for a second. She brought out two pills and handed them to Donny. He quickly takes them with a glass of water. After that, he gets down off the table but immediately falls. Sara quickly went over and helped him up.

"Easy Einstein, you're gonna be on bed rest for a day or two. C'mon." She says. He slings his arm around her shoulder and she slowly helped him to his room. All the lights in the lair are off so they assume that everyone has already gone to bed. Sara got Donny to his room and flip the lights on. She's not surprised that his room looks just like his lab though. Books, spare parts, and in-progress experiments everywhere with the occasional chalk board for brainstorming. The only thing different is that there's a full sized bed in the corner with dark wooden, scratched up head and foot boards. It's somewhat made, not as messy as Raph and Mikey's but not as flawless as Leo's. She saw the single gray pillow with matching grey sheets and a dark purple blanket. Donny slowly makes his way over to his bed, but when he gets there he just sits down on the edge. Sara slowly made her way over there and sat next to him silently. "Nice room." She says after a while. He just half smiles as he looks around it.

"It's not bad." He shrugs. There's silence for a while before she's finally had enough of it.

"Donny…" She started and turned to look at him. He looks at her with an emotionless face which makes her even more nervous somehow. "I-I think that watch is an amazing invention." His face brightens up at that sentence. "If you like being a human, then I think you should, I mean… You were right. I don't understand what it's like to not be able to go out in daylight. I won't ever know how it feels, but I want you to be as happy as you possibly can Donny, so… I-I won't stop you if you want to go to the surface as a human." She forced her smile even though she's screaming protests inside. She had to face it that she can't control what Donny does.

"Really?" He asks with a smile.

"Really." She says. He then brings her in a tight embrace.

"I'm so excited! Trust me Sara that invention is going to change my family's life." He says proudly. _Change._ She thought. _If it's what you want Don, then I can't get in the way of it. But I hope things don't change for the worse._

"I know it will Donny. It's an incredible invention built by an incredible inventor." She smiled slightly. She looked around his room once more before forcing out a yawn. "Well, I'm glad you're doing okay, but I've got class in the morning and I need some rest." She says while standing up.

"Oh yeah." He says somewhat glumly.

"Don't worry, I'll be by to check on you before I leave. But do not get out of bed, mister. I'll put the others on watch and if you do get up, they will tell me!" Sara warned.

He just smirks. "Okay, okay. Yes ma'am."

"So… I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Goodnight Donny. Get some sleep." She says and started to head for the door.

"Goodnight Sara." He says. She weaved in and out of the mess that is Donny's room, but just as she's about to open the door a hand grabs her wrist. She turned around to see Donny, out of bed, looking at her with a serious but slightly nervous looking expression.

"What did I just say, Donatello!" Sara groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "You're supposed to be in b-" Before she can even finish her sentence, something happens that makes her head whirl around at a speed that would make the Flash jealous. Donny gets a sudden spark of bravery in his expression and is suddenly pinning her against the door. Her eyes go wide but she didn't have time to react or ask what he's doing because his lips are being pushed against hers. She tried and process what's going on but Donny's strong arms snake their way around her midsection, making her instantly melt. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyelids slowly close. When Donny feels this reaction from her, he pulls her closer to him. She doesn't really notice though because she's so entranced. She's liked the techno genius for a while now and was dying for him to make the first move. But she never thought the first move would be as serious as a kiss. She thought maybe he would just tell her he liked her like he done with April, because that's the way she thought Donny was. But she definitely would not argue with a kiss either. The thought then hits her. Donny was kissing her! Finally! She started smiling at the thought, making him break away.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He says with a charming smile, his gap peeking through. Sara continued to smile widely, but she laughed.

"I've wanted you to do that for a while now." She giggled.

"Really?" He smirks.

"Absolutely." She says and pulls him back in for another kiss. This time when they broke apart, she hugged him tightly. "As much as I'd love to continue Don. I really need to go to sleep. I'm going to be a zombie tomorrow morning."

"Curse early morning classes." He groans, making her laugh.

"Yeah. Curse early morning classes." Sara says. "Now, get your ninja butt back to bed before I have to beat you up!" He laughs and rolls his eyes. She reached up and kissed him quickly before opening the door and heading to her room. She skipped in and dropped to her bed. She sighed dreamily as she snuggled under the covers. Suddenly, a lamp flickers on.

"So, you and Donny make up or what?" Olivia asks.

"You could say that." Sara grinned. Her eyes got wide and she smiles.

"You kissed him! No way!" She squeals. Sara rolled her eyes at her. She's the toughest girl she knows but when it came to topics like this, Olivia was just about as girly as her.

"Goodnight Livy." Sara giggled.

"Ugh. Fine. Goodnight Sis." She says and turns the light back off, leaving her in silence. But she soon drifted off and had the best night's sleep she's ever gotten. Dreams involving the purple clad ninja turtle filled her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Hey, Livy, can you hand me the flour?" Sara asked. Olivia nods and hands her the sack. She added it to the mix and then started to stir. Sara was making the cookies she had promised Mikey she'd make him if he cleaned the living room. That place had a bunch of video games, DVD's, and old junk food just sitting around. So after much pleading, they finally settled on an agreement. Mikey gets cookies, if he cleans. He did so now she was in the kitchen upholding her part of the deal while Master Splinter and the guys were training. Sara got the dough in small balls on the pan and then stuck it in the oven. After that's done, she took a seat at the table next to Olivia. She let out a deep sigh before grabbing her history book off the table.

"So much work." Sara groaned.

"Really. You haven't stopped studying today. What, do you have a big test coming up or what?" Olivia asks as she licks the bowl and spoon.

"Finals are in a couple of weeks." She says.

"In a couple of weeks. Not tomorrow. Maybe you should put the book down and relax." Olivia suggests.

"I can't fail these finals, Livy." She shook her head. She just scoffs.

"You? Fail? Those words don't go together." She laughs. Sara smirked. Just as she began to read a paragraph, the book is forced closed. She glared at her sister.

"I have to study." Sara says.

"You HAVE to have fun. Which we are going to have even if it kills me." Olivia says. She puts the dishes away and drags her away from the kitchen.

"But what about the cookies!" Sara yelped as she tried to regain her footing.

"We have thirty minutes!" She says.

"Livy!" She whined. They passed the do-jo and she saw the turtles and Master Splinter staring at her in confusion. She just gave them a small smile before being pulled away by her sister again. She drags her into their room and then pushes her in front of the dresser.

"We're going out tonight. You need some fun and I happen to know a great place to let loose." She says.

"And where is this place?" Sara asked.

"It's a club a couple of blocks from here. I went with my friends from high school all the time." She says.

"A club?" She asked, slightly smiling. She's never been to a club in her life. She's never been really interested. But now that her life was chaotically busy, it sounded like the perfect thing to do. A girl's night out with her sister was the perfect stress reliever. "Well, let's go!" She says.

"Hang on!" Olivia says. "I brought you in here for a reason. You can't go to a club dressed like that." Sara looked down at her sweatpants and t-shirt. Olivia smiles. "Just let me work my magic!"

XXX

"Are you almost done?" Sara ask irritably.

"Hang on! Gosh, someone really needs this girl's night." Olivia says. She puts the eyeliner pencil back on her eye and finishes applying it. "There!" She grins. She turned to the mirror and gasped. She didn't even recognize herself. Her hair was up in a ponytail with your bangs nicely styled. The black eyeliner lined around her eyes along with the mascara made your brown eyes pop out. She had some cheek blush on and light pink lipstick to compliment it. All the make-up went perfectly with the outfit her sister had put her in. A bright purple tube top and black jeans that was cut low enough to expose some of her stomach. She gave her her black Converse shoes. All of that and then some purple hoop earrings to top it all off. "Like it?" Olivia asks.

"It's great Livy! You did awesome!" Sara says with a smile.

"Yay! Now, let me finish getting ready. I'll be done in a few." She says. Sara nodded and then quickly remember the cookies. Sara yelped and took off towards the kitchen. She did a relieved sigh when she saw she had 30 seconds before the timer went off. She took them out of the oven and set the pan on the stove to cool.

"I heard a timer! And timer means cookies!" She heard Mikey yell.

"They're cooling off!" She yelled back. He then bounds into the kitchen and stands beside her staring at the cookies.

"Cookies." He smiles. Then he turned to her, but his eyes go wide and his mouth drops. She just raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" She asked.

Mikey whistles. "Sara, you look hot!"

"Thank you… I think?" She says.

"What's with tha get up?" A new voice says. She turned around to see Leo and Raph eying her suspiciously.

Leo crosses his arms. "Going somewhere?"

Sara put her hands on her exposed hips."Yes, actually, I am. Olivia's taking me to a club tonight because she thinks I need to have some fun."

"She ain't wrong." Raph says.

"Dudes, doesn't Sara look totally out of this world?" Mikey asks his brothers. Raph smirks.

"Ya bettah hope Don don't hear ya talking 'bout his girl like that Mikey." Raph says.

"Talking about Sara how?" Donny asks as he comes in behind his brothers. He looks quizzically at Raph.

"Look for yaself Einstein." Raph says and points to Sara. Donny turns to look at her and his mouth drops. He just stared at her with wide eyes and suddenly she felt very self conscious. She pulled at her top to cover her exposed stomach as she looked around the room awkwardly. Mikey starts laughing though.

"You broke him!" He laughs and points to Donny.

"Well it's not like I meant too!" Sara says. She starts getting impatient. "Where is that sister of mine?" She ran out of the kitchen quickly and speed off towards the room. "Are you done yet Livy?" She said as she walked in.

"Ready!" She says and steps out of the bathroom. She has on black skinny jeans, red pumps, and a red halter top with her hair straightened and held back with a red headband. Her make-up is done to compliment her outfit. Red lips and dark eye make-up. She grabs her purse off the bed and shoos Sara out of the room. The two headed to the kitchen to grab their jackets off the hooks in there. When they both walked in, all eyes are focused on her and Olivia. Donny goes wide eyed again as he looks at Sara. Sara tries to hold back her laugh though when she saw Raph about choke on his cookie as he catches a glimpse of Olivia. He had his chair tilted back on the back legs but when he choked he lost his balance and about fell over. But being a ninja, he quickly caught himself and started coughing to dislodge cookie from his throat. After that, she couldn't contain it anymore. She just HAD to laugh. Mikey apparently saw the whole thing too.

"Hey Raph, smooth." He laughed.

"Shuddup!" Raph growled when he could talk. Sara smiled as she saw the dark tone coming to his face.

"And where are you headed off to, girls?" A new voice says. Everyone turns their heads to see Master Splinter entering the kitchen to get his share of the cookies. He grabs his plate, sits down, and waits for the response.

"We… um…" Sara started, but Olivia cuts her off.

"I'm taking her out tonight Master Splinter. She's been so stressed lately and I thought it'd be good to let her let loose a bit. We're just going to a club." She shrugs. He thinks for a second before nodding.

"Very well. Do not stay out too late. And please, not too much alcoholic consumption." He says before biting into a cookie.

"Yeah, not too much Sara." Olivia mutters with a smirk. She stared at her in shock, but she just laughs. "I'm just kidding. Gosh, let loose, remember?" She blinked a couple of times, then smiled and nodded. "Let's go." Sara grabbed her gray pea coat and Olivia grabs her leather jacket. "We'll be back about… midnight at the least." Master Splinter nods.

"Please be careful. Call if you need anything." Master Splinter says. Sara smiled and went over to hug him.

"We will! Thanks Master Splinter!" She says as he returns her hug. She made her way over to a wary looking Donny.

"What?" Sara asked innocently.

"Be careful, okay?" He says.

"You know me." She smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah. I know you're a trouble magnet." He says. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I promise." She says before racing after her sister who's already at the lair door.

"Don't worry Don! I'll keep her away from any dudes who try and hit on her." Olivia says.

"Wait… Guys who do what?" He asks in a panic. Sara looked angrily at her and she shrugs.

"Sorry?" She says.

"Let's just go before he comes and locks me in his lab again." She says and dragged her out of the lair, shutting the door behind her.

XXX

Donny's POV

"Think they'll be okay?" I ask as soon as the lair door shuts.

"They'll be fine Donny. They'll call if anything happens." Leo reassures me.

"'Sides, Liv can take out any jerk that tries ta get near 'em." Raph shrugs with a smirk. Mikey starts to slowly get a cheeky smile on his face.

"Which we know they're gonna be a lot of guys surrounding 'em because of how smokin' hot they both look!" He says. Raph and I glare at him.

"Shut up Mikey!" We say. Leo just sighs and continues to eat.

"My sons," Master Splinter says, drawing our attention. "I believe the girls can handle themselves. They have for quite some time before we came into their lives. They will do fine for one night." We all go silent for a second while we finish eating. When we're done, we head off to do our own things, but Master Splinter calls to us before we can get too far. "Boys, come back in here. I must speak to you four while the girls are gone." We all look at each other in suspicion before entering the kitchen again.

"What'd Mike do this time?" Raph smirks, twirls his chair around, and sits on it backwards.

"Hey! I didn't do anything… that I'm aware of." Mikey says. Master Splinter clears his throat before speaking again.

"It's not something Michelangelo has done, Raphael. It is something I should have done years ago, but I never found the need to." He says.

"What are you talking about Master Splinter?" Leo asks in confusion.

"As I see, Donatello and Sara have started showing affection towards each other." He starts. I feel my face heat up as my brothers snicker.

"We all knew it was going to happen eventually, sensei." Mikey smirks.

"As did I Michelangelo. As did I." Master Splinter looks at me with a small smile. By now, I can guarantee my face is the same shade as Raph's mask. Mikey and Raph start laughing, but Leo just gives me a small smile. Although I can tell he's trying to hide his chuckles. Master Splinter focuses his attention on Raph. "And I have also started to notice Raphael taking a particular interest in Olivia." This time, Raph stares in shock at our sensei while Mikey and I burst into laughter. Raph goes to object, but Master Splinter puts a finger up. "Do not argue with me, my son. I may be old, but I am not dumb."

"Yeah Raph." I chuckle. He just glares at me.

"So, where exactly are you going with this conversation, sensei?" Leo asks. Master Splinter waits for us to be serious again before speaking.

"I have taught you four many things since I found you so many years ago. Ninjitsu, mathematics, sciences, English, Japanese, history, etcetera." He pauses for a second. "But there is a subject I have failed to teach you my sons." We're all silent for a second.

"And that is?" Mikey prompts.

"The 'birds and bees', Michelangelo." Master Splinter says. All of our eyes widen and we stare at each other with horrified expressions.

"Do we SERIOUSLY have to talk about THAT?" Mikey whines.

"Yes, my son. I believe it is imperative that we get this lesson in. Donatello and Raphael have taken an interest in the opposite sex and I believe we must discuss this before things get too serious." Master Splinter says with the most serious face you can manage when talking about THIS subject…

"I'm sorry Master Splinter, but I ain't talking 'bout this!" Raph says and stands to leave.

"Raphael." Master Splinter says in a warning tone. Raph slowly turns around. "You may not want to talk, my son. But you will listen. Sit." Master Splinter orders. Raph mumbles under his breath and plops down in his seat.

"So, tell this to Donny and Raph! Please don't make me and Leo sit through this sensei!" Mikey pleads.

"No Michelangelo. Someday, you and Leonardo may become interested in women as well. This will save me from having to repeat myself." Master Splinter says. Mikey and Leo frown.

"Stupid brothers and their stupid hormones." Mikey mumbles as he crosses his arms. Even in the situation we're in, I still can't help but chuckling at that remark. Master Splinter chooses to ignore it though.

"Now. Where shall I start?" Master Splinter ponders to himself. "Ah. I know."

"Great. Here we go." Raph mumbles angrily.

"Woohoo." Mikey sighs in fake enthusiasm. I stay quiet, but inside, I fear for my life. Never did I think Master Splinter would actually talk to us about this. I figured I'd just have to read about it in human biology, but no. Honestly, I think I'd prefer reading by myself. Not hearing from my father while he lectures my brothers and me. This is just going to be awkward. All I'm thinking inside is how different this lesson is going to be from all the ones he's taught us.

"Now my sons, when a man and woman love each other very much…"

I don't think our ninja training prepared us for this.

XXX

Back To Sara

"What do you think the guys are doing?" Sara asked Olivia as they both sit at a booth. When they got to the club, they grabbed a table and ordered some food and drinks. They both got strawberry daiquiris and some food. The music blared in the club and the lights were down low. Strobe lights went crazy in multitudes of colors. Sara loved hanging with her sister, but this wasn't as fun as she thought it'd be. She was starting to miss her purple banded, genius turtle. Especially with all the guys around. Already, she's been hit on twice and she keep getting looks from guys as they pass the booth. Olivia seemed to sense her distress.

"Who knows? They're probably doing what they always do. Mikey's playing video games, Leo's meditating, Donny's inventing, and Raph's working out." She shrugs. "Now, forget about them and let's concentrate on having fun, okay?" Sara nodded slightly. They both finished eating and a familiar song comes on. Sara squealed in excitement.

"This is my favorite song!" She says. Olivia sips her drink once more before sitting it down and scooting out of the booth. She extends her hand to her.

"Then let's dance, big sis." She smiles. Her eyes widen but she shook her head.

"I-I can't dance Livy." Sara admitted.

"Oh puh-lease. You're good at everything else. I highly doubt you can't dance." She rolls her eyes, grabs her by the wrist, and drags her out of the booth. She pushes her way through the mass of dancing young adults and she apologized for her. She finally stops and faces her. She starts dancing all around to the music as she just stands there awkwardly. "C'mon Sara! Let loose!" She says above the music. She sighed.

"Okay, c'mon Sara Colby. You can do this. It's just dancing. What's the worst that could happen?" She told herself. She slowly started to shake her hips to the beat.

"Yeah! That's it! Good job!" Olivia encourages. About an hour later, they both are dancing around like drunken girls. Sara's laughing and giggling along with her sister as she tried to out dance her. Suddenly, Olivia stops and smiles. "Woo! I'm thirsty." She says. She grabs her wrist again and drags her away with her, but she's having a hard time because she's still dancing crazily.

"C'mon Livy! Ya gotta let looooooooose!" Sara giggled and threw her hands in the air. Olivia looks at her sternly, but she saw slight amusement in her eyes. Sara giggled again.

"Have you been sneaking drinks?" She asks with a slight laugh. That just gets Sara roaring with laughter though. She nods. "Yup. Sneaking drinks."

"So?" Sara suddenly asked, slightly annoyed. Olivia puts her hands up, then takes a sip of her drink.

"Nothing." She says. "C'mon, we better get back to the lair. They're probably going to be wondering where we are soon."

"But Liiiiiivvvvvvyyyyyyyy!" Sara whined and stomped her foot. "I'm having so much fun!"

"I know. But we told Master Splinter we'd be home before midnight. It's almost 11:30." Olivia scolds. Sara just laughed before running back into the crowd of people to start dancing again. Olivia groans and takes out her phone. She hits the number and then holds it to her ear.

"_Sup?_" A voice answers.

"Hey, Raph. Can you do me a favor?" Olivia asks.

Raph hesitates. "_What kinda favor?_"

"Well, I believe Sara is drunk... and she doesn't want to leave the club." Olivia answers.

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa… Hold up, Liv. Did ya just say Sara is drunk?_" Raph asks. Olivia laughs.

"I know, shocking, huh? Not much though. She's just kind of loopy. It's probably just the effect the alcohol has on her. She's like never drank before." Olivia says.

"_Never thought I'd see the day when Sara actually comes home drunk._" Raph mutters, making Olivia laugh.

"Yeah. Me either." She says. "So, can you and Don come pick us up?"

"_Well geez, sure Liv. Don and I are jus' gonna walk into a club like it's no big deal._" Raph says in a sarcastic voice. Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Give Einstein the phone, wise guy." Olivia says. A few seconds later, Donny picks up.

"_Olivia? Is Sara okay?_" Donny asks.

"She's fine Don. She's just having too much fun and doesn't want to leave, so I need your help. Can you and Raph come down here to get us?" Olivia asks.

"_Sure thing. We'll be there in a few._" Donny says. Then he hangs up. Olivia closes the phone, puts it in her back pocket, and then heads back out to the dance floor to grab Sara.

"Sara, Don and Raph are coming to get us!" Olivia yells over the music.

"Okay!" She giggled and pulled her sister into a dance. Olivia hesitates before dancing again. Might as well do something while they wait for the guys.

* * *

_Were here. _Olivia reads the text from Raph. She grabs her hand and drags her off the dance floor to the booth.

"Okay, Sara. Time to go." She says. She grip her head then.

"Livy…" She says.

"Yeah?"

"My head feels like it's been run over by a bus." She confessed. Olivia looks at her before giggling a bit. "It's not funny."

"Sorry." Olivia apologizes. "Now let's go find the guys." They both grab their stuff and made their way to the exit. There, they see two guys standing in the doorway, looking around in amazement.

"Found them." Sara says. Olivia gives her a strange looks.

"Sara, we're looking for two giant turtles, remember." Olivia says. She smirked.

"This is a public place, Livy. It's not like they can just waltz right in. They probably used those watches Donny was inventing." Sara says. Olivia's eyes then got wide as she sees the two guys standing there. The one she recognized was obviously Donny. He looked exactly like he did the other night, only he had on a purple plaid button up shirt, jeans, and black shoes. He also had this worried look on his face as he searched around the club for sight of her. The other one, well, she assumed it was Raph. He had short dark brown hair spiked up in a mohawk and the tips of the mohawk were bright red in color. He had an older, tougher look on his face and his green eyes searched around the new place. On more than one occasion he would spot a pretty girl, follow her with his eyes, but then go right back to searching the club. He wore a dark red v-neck shirt, dark jeans, and combat boots with a leather jacket to match. She saw Olivia's face flush and Sara smirked. It was about time she showed some interest in the red masked turtle. As the two were about to walk into their vision, two girls grabbed their attention.

"Hey there." One of them purred. "I'm Brittney. And this is my friend Alexa." Sara stopped in her tracks and watched the scene from a distance. Olivia raises an eyebrow and watches too. The chick, Brittney, was like some sort of supermodel. She had platinum blonde, perfect hair with bright, baby blue eyes. She wore a skimpy little white halter dress that you swore she had lower than it needed to be. Her friend, Alexa, had pixie cut, dark red hair and green eyes. She had on a midriff tube top with a jean mini skirt and heels. She just chewed on her wad of gum in her mouth while occasionally blowing a bubble.

"Hey." Alexa said, nodding her head in an acknowledging gesture.

"Hello." Donny said, still oblivious to the fact those girls were there. He was still looking for Sara.

"Sup?" Raph said with a slight smile at Alexa.

"We were wondering…" Brittney said in a sweet voice. She moved closer to Don and started straightening out the collar on his shirt. "If you two would like to join us for drinks." Donny's attention was on her now but he didn't seem convinced.

"Uh, we're actually-" Donny started, but got cut off by Raph.

"We're actually gonna take ya up on dat offer." He smiled attractively. The two girls then take them off towards the bar area of the club. Sara stood there with her mouth agape at what just happened. She turned to Olivia but saw she's already storming out of the club. She raced after her.

"Livy, wait up." Sara says as her feet hit the pavement outside and she rushed after her. She just keeps angrily stomping towards the nearest manhole though. "Livy, c'mon."

"UGH!" She suddenly yells. "He infuriates me so much! How could he do that? He KNEW they were supposed to be getting us, but then he pulls that stunt!" She keeps continuing on her rant as they both walked to the lair. When they finally get there, they both sit their stuff down at the table. Master Splinter then walks in to get some more tea.

"Did you have a nice time girls?" He asks happily.

"Yes sensei. Thank you for allowing us to go." Sara says with a small smile.

"Thanks." Olivia mutters. Master Splinter senses her tension and motions for them both to sit.

"Where are Donatello and Raphael? I thought they went to retrieve you from the club." Master Splinter asks.

"They, um…" Sara started.

"They got _preoccupied._" Olivia says. Before he can continue, she storms out of the kitchen and heads straight to the do-jo. Sara started to call for her to come back, but Master Splinter stops her.

"It is okay Sara. I can see something is bothering her. We must give her time to think." He says.

* * *

Olivia's POV

I stalked all the way to the do-jo and when I got there I put on gloves, then got to beating the punching bag. I couldn't believe what I just saw. He was so willing to go with that… _scum. _It just made me so mad. _He _made me so mad. I didn't know what it was about Raph that infuriated me, but he just did. It could be that… No. I _cannot _have feelings like that for a mutant turtle. It just wasn't right. Although, Sara likes Don and everything worked out for them…

"You okay?" A voice says behind me. I quickly turn around to see Leo. I use my glove to push some hairs out of my face.

"Fine. Why would you think otherwise?" I answer and go back to beating up the bag. Leo comes behind it and holds it for me.

"Because. You take your anger out on this poor punching bag when you're upset." He smirks. I just sigh, then stop to look at him.

"Your brother is my problem." I say. He gives me a look of understanding.

"Don't worry. He's a lot of people's problem." Leo says. "But it's just the way he is." I sigh again, and then go to get a drink from my jug on the bench. Leo comes and sits beside me. "What'd he do this time?"

"Well, for starters," I start and go through the whole story of the night. Leo doesn't give a reply except for when he nods.

"Raph can be a total idiot sometimes." Leo finally says when I finish.

"Sometimes?" I ask with a scoff.

"I mean, he was supposed to be looking for you and Sara, how could he get so easily distracted like that. Don wasn't finding it hard to pay attention." Leo says while his eyebrows furrow.

"Like you said. Raph's an idiot." I shrug and take another sip of water. He just chuckles.

"Yeah, he's my brother and I love him to death, but he really is." Leo says and leans back a bit. "Guess you really can't choose your family." I look at him before laughing. He joins in and the lair is suddenly filled with our laughs.

"Just be grateful you have a loving family." I say. Leo then looks at me softly.

"Why do you hate your parents so much?" He asks. "If you don't mind me asking." He quickly adds. I hesitate for a second before sighing.

"My… parents… well, they just don't like me too much." I say while I fiddle with my hands.

"Why?" Leo pushes.

"Well…" I say. Leo then sets his hand on mine comfortingly.

"You can tell me Olivia." He says. I look at him and take a deep breath.

"Okay. It all started a couple of years ago…"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

"My parents just always expected way too much from me and Sara. You see, my dad was the owner of a successful restaurant that became so popular that they opened up hundreds all across the east coast." I start.

"Which one?" Leo asks.

I sigh. "Jimmy's Diner. Ya know, the one that's got the fifties thing going and makes the best milkshakes around? There's one not too far from April's actually." You say and Leo nods.

"Yeah. I've seen it a couple of times." He says.

"Yup. That's Dad's." I laugh a bit. "And my mom, she's a professional figure skater. She's even been to the Winter Olympics a couple of times. Has a couple of gold medals."

"Wow." Leo says in an impressed tone. "Really?"

"Yeah. But anyways, they always expected Sara and I to be like them. Successful, rich," I say.

"You're rich?" Leo asks.

I laugh. "I was. I mean, after I left though they cut me off. Any money I get now is stuff I've made on my own." I say, then I fiddle with my hands a bit. "But when Sara left for college, it all went downhill. I've never been as smart as she is and when I started struggling in school my parents started getting really strict. They would cut off any interaction I had with my friends and made me study. It worked for a while, but then I… I guess I just got tired of it. Tired of all the pressure. So, one night, I snuck out to go to a party with one of my friends. That's where I met Liam. He told me about the Dragons and after some thought, I joined. A hid it from my parents for a couple of weeks, but they caught me sneaking out one night. After they learned I was a Purple Dragon, they kicked me out. Said they wanted nothing to do with me. So, I moved into HQ with my team, and well… you know the rest." I say.

"Your team?" He asks.

"Yeah. I was a part of Liam's gang. Only we called ourselves a team. We were like special ops. There was me, Liam, Otto, our mechanic, Trev, the muscles, and Fiona, brains." I say. "We were inseparable. But then all that stuff happened, and now here I am." He's silent for a second before asking.

"So, does Sara hate your parents too?" He asks.

"Not as much as I do, but she still does. She's come close to the edge before. When we were teens, she came really close to joining the Dragons, but in the end she didn't. So she kept her cool until she was out of the house. But when she left, I didn't really have anybody to look forward to during the day. But I would call her and we would spend countless hours on the phone. When I joined Liam's gang though, I didn't return her calls or anything. So one day she just stopped trying to contact me." I shrug.

"I'm sorry Olivia." He says.

"It's okay. I mean, now I have Master Splinter. And April's good to go to for advice and stuff like that. I'm just glad I'm with my sister though." I tell him. He nods understandingly.

"I'm glad you're looking on the bright side of things." He smiles.

"Well, when life hands you lemons, make lemonade." I smile back. He stands and heads for the floor in the do-jo. He stops though and turns around.

"Would you… would you like to train with me, Olivia?" He asks in a bit of uncertainty. I think for a second before smiling at him.

"Yeah, yeah I would." I reply, standing and heading over to him. "Oh and Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Just call me Liv." I say.

Back To Sara

"Do not fret for my sons, Sara. They shall be home soon. But I suggest you get some sleep. You look like you need it." Master Splinter chuckles at you as he stands and starts walking towards his room.

"Thanks Master Splinter." She replyed sarcastically.

"Goodnight Sara." He says.

"Goodnight sensei." She replyed with a small smile. She stayed in the kitchen and sipped her coffee mug. A few minutes later, the lair door creeks open.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for being out so late?" She heard Donny ask.

"We won't if we don't get caught." Raph replies. They both walk into the kitchen but stop when they saw her. "Busted." Raph says. She saw they're back in their turtle forms.

"I'm not Master Splinter. I can't make you do flips or whatever." Sara says casually.

"Did you and Olivia make it back okay?" Donny asks.

"Yeah, no thanks to you guys though." She says. Donny looks at the ground in shame.

"Where is Liv?" Raph asks.

"She's in the do-jo with Leo." She replied. Raph's looks switches to confusion but then he shakes his head and marches off to his room. She's left in silence with Donny.

"So…" He starts.

"So." She mumbled, then sipped her coffee. He enters the kitchen and goes to make himself a mug.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah, I did." She says. "What about you? Brittney and Alexa fun to hang out with?"

He pauses, but she could see a small smile on his face. "Yeah. We had a good time." He says.

"I'm sure you did." She huffed.

"Brittney's actually very intelligent when she isn't drinking so much. She sobered up and we got to talking about some very interesting subjects." He continues.

"I'm sure you did." She repeated.

"I'm meeting her at the club again Friday night." He smiles. This time, Sara choked on her drink a bit.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"I mean, it's not a date. She just wants to get to know me more." He says. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure THAT's what she wants to do Donny." She says.

"What?" He asks, looking at her. She just sighed.

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Donatello." She says, got up, and headed to her room. She passed the do-jo and saw Leo helping Olivia with some of her forms. She watched them for a second. Olivia's in a punching form and Leo's talking to her while he straightens her back, tests her balance, and other stuff a teacher would do. Olivia looks very determined and serious. Leo says something to her, then goes in front of her and stares her in the face. They both stare at each other, but suddenly Leo makes a funny face. Olivia tries to fight back her smile, but isn't successful. She ends up laughing and breaking her stance. Leo starts chuckling at her funny laugh that no one really hears fully. If she does laugh, it's usually just a chuckle, not her full, happy laugh. Sara grinned when she heard her snort a bit. Her face reddens and she tries to control her laugh, but Leo makes that face again and she can't hold it. She shook her head and smiled as she walked towards her room. She thought her sister had feelings for the red clad turtle, but now she saw how happy she is with Leo. This just makes her confused. But it does take her mind off a certain turtle for a few minutes. But as soon as her head hits her pillow, thoughts of her purple clad, bo-wielding turtle filled her mind. She just groaned. She won't tell Donny not to go. It'd be like him not telling her to go out to lunch with Liam about a month ago. If he would've told her not to go, she would've told him to stop being so jealous. So she really don't want to be a hypocrite. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep that she's needed for a while…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while. And she will be loved. And she will be loved." Sara sang along with her iPod. She clipped in her earrings and then went to grab her bag. Today was Friday, her last day of classes before she was off for winter break for a whole month! She was very excited to say the least. As she walked out of her room, she went through her backpack to make sure she had everything. As you neared the do-jo, she heard laughing.

"Like this?" Her sister asks.

"No, you still look like a very poorly balanced crane." Leo laughs. She peeked into the room and saw Leo teaching her sister a new type of kick. She was standing on one foot with the other kicked out and her arms in a punching position. She could tell she was trying so hard to keep her balance. She snickered a bit as she saw Leo look over her, probably not just admiring her balance skills.

"Leo, my foot hurts." Olivia complains. Leo raises an eye ridge at her.

"Liv, ninja's don't complain." Leo says. Olivia narrows her eyes at him and then starts to pout. _Oh no! The pout! Leo wont be able to resist._ Her sister has been known for her pout. She sticks her bottom lip out slightly and furrows her eyebrows, trying to stay somewhat angry. It just is such a cute look though that nobody can say no to it. To be honest, when she was little, Olivia's pout got them out of a lot of trouble with their parents. They just couldn't resist! And ever since Olivia had moved into the lair, the guys were becoming victims to what Mikey called "The Look". Mikey and Donny could never say no to her. Leo had been able to resist before, but ever since they had started hanging out more, he became just as bad as Mikey and Don. "Olivia, do not give me that look!" He states.

"What look?" She asks innocently.

"That! The Look! Don't do it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

_Oh Lord..._

"Olivia!"

"Leonardo!" They continue for a few minutes before her phone goes off. Startled, she quickly grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"_Hello Sara!_" A man says on the other end.

"Oh, hi Dr. Greggs." She replied.

"_Sara____,__ may I see you before class? I have something important to discuss with you."_ He says.

"Um... Sure. I was just about to leave. I'll see you in a few minutes sir." She says. He says his farewell and she hung up.

"Who was that?" A voice says behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Don't scare me like that Livy!" She says.

"You deserved it, you little spy." She narrows her eyes at her. She saw Leo's look of disappointment as he crosses his arms.

"Fine, maybe I did deserve it. But I need to go. Dr. Greggs wants to see me before class starts." She replied.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"I don't know. He said he had something important to discuss with me." She said. She put her phone back in her purse and started walking away. "I'll see you guys later!"

XXX

"And on that note, class, I bid you farewell. Have a good winter break! Everyone please stay safe!" Dr. Greggs announces. The classroom starts bustling with people getting out of their seats and bolting to the door. Only a few students stay behind to say farewell to the doctor. Sara slowly gathered her things and soon, she was the last student in the classroom.

"Have you thought about my proposal, Sara?" Dr. Greggs asks as he passes her, briefcase and coat in hand.

"I... I still don't know sir. I'll have to go home and discuss it with my sister before I get back with you. I'm sorry, but I have a lot to consider."

"I understand perfectly. Just remember to mention to your sister how much of an honor this is for you!" He smiles with her and walks out of the room. She sighed and then follow out.

XXX

"Hey Sara!" Mikey says as she walked in the door.

"Hey guys." She set her stuff down and joined them all at the table.

"Ah Sara, you're just in time for dinner! Please sit." Splinter says. She nodded slightly and took a seat in between Mikey and Raph.

"Where's Don?" She asked.

"It's Friday, he had a date with that Brittney chick, remember?" Mikey says. She felt her heart drop instantly, but she nodded.

"Oh... Yeah." Nobody says anything else for a while. She can sense the tension in Raph as he watches Olivia closely, be he also see's Leo watching her too. She felt his heat rise. Mikey's awkwardly chewing on his pizza as she can tell he tries to think of something to say.

"So, what did your professor want to talk to you about today?" Olivia suddenly asks. All eyes go to her now.

"Yeah, what did he say?" Mikey asks. She sighed deeply and set her pizza down to think for a minute. As she begin to speak, she looked down at her plate.

"He... He said my grade in his class is the best he's had in years." She started.

"That is extraordinary Sara." Master Splinter smiles at her.

"Yeah, impressive dudette!" Mikey goes to give her a high-five, but she stayed in the same position. He frowns then. "What's up?" That's when she lost it.

"He said that because of my perfect grades, I'm eligible to get a full ride scholarship..." She says.

"What do you mean? Why would you need to get a scholarship if you're already attending school?" Leo asks.

She takes a deep breath.

"Dr. Greggs knows a professor at Harvard. He's told him about me and my grades in his class. The professor is very impressed with me and would like me to transfer to Harvard. He's offering me a full scholarship too! Fully paid!" She says. The room is quiet before Mikey smiles at her.

"Well good for you Sara! That's an awesome opportunity!" He grins.

"Mikey, you don't get it. Harvard is in Cambridge." Olivia says with wide eyes.

"And Cambridge is in Massachusetts." She finished quietly. "Three hours away from here." Mikey's smile vanishes then.

"Well, you're going to decline the offer, right?" Mikey asks.

"Mikey, I don't know." She says.

"You don't know? Raph asks.

"I don't! Do you know how much of an honor this is? Harvard is one of the best schools in the country! And I'm going there on a full scholarship!" She snapped.

"So you are leaving?" Mikey asks frantically.

"No, Mikey that's not what I meant... Well, I don't know... It's a great opportunity."

"What about Don? You gonna just leave him with his heart-broken?" Raph asks.

"Maybe I should! He obviously doesn't care about me or he wouldn't have went out with this Brittney chick tonight!" She says.

"But, we can't leave..." Olivia says, looking torn. Leo sets a hand on her shoulder. This action sets Raph off even more.

"Agh!" He stands and rushes off to his room. The kitchen goes silent.

"I just don't know what to do." Sara mumbled. Before anyone can say anything, she got up and made her way to her room.

**Donny's POV**

"Well, that was a great night." I mumble to myself sarcastically. The date turned out horrible. I got to the club and searched around for Brittney for a while. I finally found her, but she was hanging all over some other guy. I gave up finally and just started to walk home. I should have known better. Even with the human disguises, I wasn't that desirable. All I wanted to do now was get home. I walked up to the lair door and opened it. As soon as I walked in, I took off the watch and heard the sound of ripping clothes. I was back to my old self. Slowly, I walked to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Ah, Donatello, did you have a good time tonight?" Master Splinter asks. I smile and give him a nod.

"I did." I grab a mug and start to fill it up. "Where is everyone? Sure is quiet around here."

Splinter sighs. "I am afraid our home is divided tonight my son. Something has upset the balance. You might want to go talk to Sara about it." He then gets up, and leaves for his room. I just give him a puzzling look as he exits.

"What is he talking about?" I ask myself. I then decide to go to Sara's room to talk. I gently knocked on the door. From the inside, I could hear yelling.

"Olivia!" Sara yells.

"Just because It's good for you doesn't mean it's good for everyone!" Olivia yells back. I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I quickly back away. The door flings open, almost hitting me, and Olivia stomps out. She starts to head towards the do-jo. I peek into the room only to see Sara with a suitcase on her bed that's halfway full. I knock again and enter. She looks, but quickly looks away when she see's it's me.

"Hey Don. How was the date?" She asks, trying to wipe her tears away as quickly as she can.

"Ha. It didn't happen." I said.

"Really?" She asked with a small smile. I couldn't help but grin at the hope in her voice. She quickly caught herself. "I mean, why?"

"She was easily distracted." I said. "So, uh, you going somewhere?" She looked at the clothes on her bed before sighing.

"Don, I've been given an amazing opportunity. And I've thought about it. I think I'm going to take it."

"Okay, what is it? And when do you plan on coming back?" I ask suspiciously.

She starts to play with her hands as she whispers her next words to me. "I've been given a chance to go to Harvard, on a full scholarship too. And... I don't plan on coming back."

Those words stabbed me deep in the heart. In all the years I've fought and been in real pain, none of those times have hurt as much as this. I just stood there in shocked silence, wondering how much time I had left before she left and my heart was beyond healing.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Sara! Get up! GET UP! Olivia! GUYS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" A voice yells at her in her subconscious.

"AH!" Sara screamed and sat straight up on her bed. Not only did she wake up from a dreadful nightmare, she also saw an orange clad turtle running around her bedroom like a wild turkey. That pretty much added to the shock.

"AHHHH!" Olivia screams as soon as she hears Sara yelling.

"AHH! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Mikey screams.

"MIKEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Olivia yells, covering herself hastily for she was only wearing a tank top and underwear to sleep in.

"ITS CHRISTMAS! C'MON! WE'RE OPENING PRESENTS DOWNSTAIRS!" The youngest turtle then rushes out of the room, leaving her and her sister in silence. Sara fell back onto her bed and covered her face with her sheets, replaying her dream before she lost it. Although she couldn't really lose it considering it's the same nightmare she's had for the past two days. A nightmare about being alone in a dark room. Then, out of the shadows, emerges Hun. But she's all alone and the turtles are no where close to her to rescue her. She figured she's had this dream ever since she decided to accept the offer to move to Cambridge to finish out college at Harvard. Three hours away from the turtles. And she wouldn't be able to visit often because of how strenuous the classes would be at her new school. She'd probably be stuck there studying every weekend and/or working at her new job over there. She figured she'd have to get a job so she could support herself while living on her own for a couple of years. So after a few calls and a quick visit up there the other day, she accepted a job offer at a coffee shop on the campus.

Olivia lightly laughs, "We'd better get down there before Mikey blows his top."

"Yeah, okay," She gave her a fake smile. Olivia gets up and heads to the bathroom while she continued to lie in bed. Olivia had decided that she would stay here with the turtles instead of moving with her. At first, it hurt her feelings that she would rather stay here, but then she decided it would be the best thing for her. She needed a stable home now. But she made her promise that if she stayed here she would have to get a job to help around the lair.

Sara got up and gave her hair a quick comb through. After making herself look somewhat decent, she headed downstairs. She saw three of the turtle brothers sitting near the tree, waiting anxiously for everyone to appear so they could open presents. Master Splinter was sitting on the couch, watching the weather.

"Morning Sara! Merry Christmas!" Leo gave her a wide smile and stood to hug her.

"Merry Christmas!" She grinned. "Merry Christmas guys!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Mikey yells with a gigantic smile.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Raph says.

"How's the weather looking Master Splinter?" She asked.

"Miss Hansen is telling us that there might be a chance of snow today," He gives her a small smile.

"Wow!" She says. "That's great!"

"Yes," Sara took a seat next to him on the couch. "Are you ready for next week?" He asks. She grimaced a bit, but then recovered and nodded with an enthusiastic smile.

"Absolutely. Dr. Carter said my dorm at the university is ready. I don't have to have a roommate though because I'm coming in so late. And my boss said the other workers are excited for the extra help."

"Good. That is excellent," He gives her a small smile.

"Yeah," She says, then looks down. Before he can ask her what's wrong, Olivia comes downstairs, causing a stir in the turtles.

"Great! The girls are up! Where's Donny?" Mikey asks.

"Here," A voice says. Everyone turns to see a very drained looking Donatello. Sara flinched, hating to see him like this. He's been this emotionally drained and out of it ever since she told him about her decision. She felt completely awful though. She knew he's probably not sleeping at night. But when Donny saw her, he just smiles. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Everyone mumbles their greetings as Mikey herds everyone to the tree. "Okay! Present time!" He yells.

XXX

"Thanks for the gifts everyone!" Sara yelled back as she made her way to her room to sort through her presents. Mikey ran off to play with his new video game, Leo, Livy, and Raph went into the do-jo to set up Raph's new punching bag, and Donny retreats back to his lab, locking the door behind him. She made her way into the quiet room and set her stash on her bed. She got a little figurine of the Turtle Titan from Mikey.

"It'll protect you from bad guys while you're in Cambridge," He had said with a sad, but happy look.

Raph gave her a mix CD of all the tunes they used to work out to. Leo gave her another training katana, so she could start training in doubles like him. Master Splinter had given her a coffee mug with little turtle silhouettes on it. Olivia's gift to her was a shopping trip the next day. The only person she didn't receive a gift from was Donatello, which really hurt her. But she couldn't blame him. She was basically abandoning him. She didn't blame him at all if he hated her now. Just as she was packing some more things away, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. Master Splinter opens the door slowly before stepping in and closing it behind him. He has something he's hiding behind his back. "Hi Master Splinter."

"Sara, you have forgotten a present." He brings a small box out from behind his back. Her breath catches in her throat when she saw the purple bow sitting on top along with a card.

"Where'd that one come from?" She asked with a nervous laugh as she took it from him.

"It was still sitting underneath the tree," He says simply, but she could see a smirk on his face. He then exits the room. She took the card off first. It has her name written on the front, definitely in Donatello's handwriting. She slowly open the envelope and found that inside is a piece of paper folded up. She started reading the scribbled hand writing on the page.

_Dearest Sara,_

_Well, for starters, Merry Christmas. I hope this Christmas was really special to you. You deserve it. You deserve all the happiness in the universe, and I wish I could give it all to you. I hope you like your present from me and will use it as often as you can._

_Sara, I can't even express how much we're going to miss you being here. You and your sister have become family. I know Splinter, Olivia, and the guys will miss you so much. So will April. We promise to take care of Liv. You know Raph and Leo wouldn't let anything happen to her, but I give you my word that your sister will be in good hands, patiently awaiting your return, just like the others. Just like me. I'm going to miss you so much, but I know this is the best decision for you and I'm glad you're going. Does it break my heart? Of course. Every moment of every day, it will kill me that you're not here. Goodbyes make a person think... They make you realize what you've had, what you've lost, and what you've taken for granted. _

_I want to apologize for being such an idiot. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever wanted to go out with Brittney. It's hard to admit, but I guess I just wanted the attention. You were the first girl to ever see me as a person and not some kind of monster. You were my first look into how amazing liking someone and being liked back could be. I just wasn't thinking clearly and not thinking about how you would feel. But you know, Sara, I would NEVER hurt you intentionally. I would rather hurt myself than hurt you. Which is why I want you to go to Cambridge and get that amazing Harvard degree. I know if the opportunity came to me, I would take the offer too. Harvard is just too amazing to pass up._

_Although I am happy for you and want you to take the offer, I want you to know how much I will miss you. Nobody will understand the hole in my chest from your absence. Nobody will understand how much I'll miss you. I'll miss how much we used to talk and all the things we used to do. Even now, after how much I've avoided you, I wake up in the middle of the night just thinking about you and wondering how I can make things right after how stupid I've been. I will always miss you and will always think of you. But I want you to know that these past months that we've known each other have been the best of my life. I never thought somebody like you would ever be best friends with a mutant like me. And I feel stupid for just now realizing how important you are, and will always be, to me._

_So, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all of this in person, but every time I wanted to I got sick to my stomach with nervousness. I hope you will someday be able to forgive me for my stupidness. I wish you nothing but the best in your years to come and the best Christmas ever._

_Love,_

_Donatello_

Sara's shaking hands drop the paper to the bed. Tears start to build up in her eyes. Gently, she teared open the box holding her present. She gasped when she saw the device inside is a Shell-Cell. Donny gave her her very own Shell-Cell for Christmas! He's already programmed all of their contacts into the phone and even added a couple of her favorite songs on it. After studying it in her hands for a while, she grabbed it and the letter and bolt towards the door. She ran straight to Donny's lab at full speed. When she got there she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Donny comes to the door. When he sees her with his gift and letter, he stiffens.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Uhmm... Sure. Yeah," He says and moves aside, allowing her entrance. He closes the door behind her and the room is silent. She turned to him, tears welling up in her eyes. He just looks at her for a while.

"Why?" She managed to ask him, holding up the letter to show him. He nervously plays with his elbow pads.

"I just... I didn't have the courage to tell you in person," He whispers. "But every word of it is true. I really am sorry for the way I've acted."

"Donny, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're not the one leaving," She told him.

"But I should be supportive of your choice. It is the best thing for you. You'll be able to work anywhere with an education from Harvard," He mumbles.

"But I don't have to go. I can get a good education from where I am now," She protested.

"This is the best thing for you, Sara!" He yells, making her freeze in her tracks. "With a better education you can get a great job and have an amazing life. Meet a successful man and start a family. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I just let you pass up an opportunity like that just to spare my feelings. I love you and only want what's best for you!" Donny finishes. Her heartbeat speeds up at what he just said. He doesn't realize what he's said until a few seconds later. When he does, his face pales. "I... U-Uhmm..."

"You... You love me?" She asked. He stares at her for a while before sighing and taking her small hands in his.

"Yes. I do. And it's because I do that I want you to take this offer." He tells her. She looked from their joined hands to him, and back again. She took her hands out of his slowly and then wrap them around his neck. Before he can say anything, she softly kissed him. When they pull away seconds later, he's looking at her in confusion.

"I love you too," She smiled. His confusion turns to a grin that stretches across his face showing his gap tooth. "And because I love you, It would kill me to be away from you that long. I'm calling Dr. Carter and turning down the offer."

"Sara, are you sure you want to do that?" He asks in worry.

"Donatello, I've only been this sure one other time in my life," She says.

"When was that other time?" He asks curiously.

Sara grinned innocently. "A few seconds ago. When I told you I loved you."

Donny's grin stretched farther across his face. "Merry Christmas Sara."

"Merry Christmas Donatello," She smiled, and then pull him back in for another sweet Christmas kiss.


End file.
